Yugioh 5Ds: Future Riders
by Dueler King
Summary: Can a ally save Christina? Find out in: The Dark Flock
1. Flame Ruler

Welcome to my next project I like to Call Yugioh 5Ds: Future Fighters and its my newest project. The Story will be rated T for language and naughy things as well. I'll be using the Current September 2013 OCG ban list because the one for the TCG right now sucks big time (Except for the addition the current TCG banlist made that looked good and that meant the return of Magician of Faith to one per deck. For that reason she'll be back to one per deck in this story as well). Like in World of Distortion, Number monsters will be seen again and used, but their part in this story will not be known for a little while longer. I'll be trying to use all kinds of decks I've never used before. It'll be a bit of a challenge, but I want to make this story a fun one and exciting dueling story. All duels will begin with 8000 lifepoints (A few duels or less may have more) and monsters cannot be Normal Summon in faceup defense postion. I'll be using cards I've made (Using card I made in my old stories as well) and cards made by other writers as well as cards that've been used in the Anime and manga. If I think a japanese name is better then the americans (Destiny Heroes and Sin Monsters) for example, I'll be using the japanese names instead unless noted at the top of the chapters. Again, I'll be using real card names as the names of my chapters again (Will switch back and forth from real card names to titles I've made myself). With all this said and done, lets start this story up!

Yugioh 5Ds: Future Riders

Chapter 1: Flame Ruler

-ooo-

Minneapolis, Minnesota

Tuesday July 13th, 2080

Over the many years, The city of Minneapolis (And the whole state for that matter) have gotten more beautiful with the addition of more parks and fun stuff do around the state. The main city of Minneapolis still has the Minnesota Twins, Minnesota Wild, Minnesota Vikings and the Timberwolves as their main sport teams (Lynx are still playing some basketball as well). Every team still had their stadium they still were using to this day since it was built. the U of M campus had gotten larger with more buildings and classrooms and many other spots for students and faculty to relax as well. Minneapolis now had a casino nearby plus the Mall of America now had 3 more hotels and they also had a shuttle now that took them from the Mall of America to the Valleyfair theme park (Which was still in buisness to this wonderful day and it now had a few more new rides plus there was now a hotel that was 10 minutes from the park that was open during the days the park was open). Our story tooks place in a small red house about 3 miles east of the main downtown area of the big city. It was nice and quiet there.

-ooo-

We find a young blonde-haired teenaged girl sleeping soundly in her bed. In her corner on a chair was a duel disk with a deck in it and she had posters of many former duelists on her wall (The picture of Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler with the images of Timeaus, Critias and Hermos above their heads was her favorite and her rarest poster of them all. It had each of their signatures on them as well).

Her door opened and a middle-aged man he brown hair, a moustache and a well-shaven chin and he smiled and replied, "Christina, time to start this lovely summer day, baby girl."

She moaned as she opened up her eyes and she sat up in her bed and replied, "Good morning, daddy."

Her dad then replied, "I'm making pancakes and bacon for breakfast, hon. Get ready and head on down."

She nodded as he closed the door and she saw a picture next to her signed picture and it showed a picture of herself as she was younger and her dad and another tall female with beautiful red hair and she sighed sadly and replied, "Hi, mom. I miss you."

What happened to her mom Valerie was a tragedy. One day, she want to the mall to get some some things for the house and for herself and she was packing her stuff in her car, two thugs robbed and gunned her down in cold blood and then they got on their motorcycles and drove off. Her mom was pronounced dead on the scene and one of the thieves was caught and was sentenced to life in prison without any chance of parole and the leader of the two escaped and has been missing for 3 years and the cops and her dad's brother (A captain in the Minneapolis Police Department named Cpt. Steven Michaelson) promised the broken down family that they would catch the one that killed her and bring him to justice.

She slowly got up and she went to her dresser and a got a bra and a pair of underwear out and she looked at her closet and replied, "Shorts and a light shirt kinda day fo me, I think."

-ooo-

Meanwhile downstairs in the house, her dad finished cooking and the food was on the table and he replied, "I should wait for her to get down here."

Suddenly, he heard little meows behind him and he saw a grey-haired female kitten they named Tina staring at him and and he smiled and replied, "Tina, you little rascal. What do you want?"

The 3 month old kitten meowed again and she turned around to her empty food and water dishes and he replied, "Oops, almost forgot your morning meal, little girl. You eat quite a bit for being such a small kitty kat."

The kitten meowed once more as he got up and took a small can of cat food from the counter nearby and poured it into the dish and as she began to eat, he took the small water dish and poured some water from a water bottle and poured in there and he repleid, "Cute."

A few minutes later, Christina was downstairs and she was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of blue jean shorts with a black belt in them and she replied, "I'm ready."

She saw Tina eating and she giggled and replied, "Hey, little girl."

The small kitten turned around and walked towards her and it purred as she rubbed her left leg and Christina giggled and replied, "That tickles."

As the kitten ran into the living room, Her dad smiled and replied, "How you doing this morning, hon?"

Christina then replied, "Pretty good. That good night sleep I got really charged me up for today."

Her dad nodded and replied, "That is cool. Any plans for today?"

"Yea. Me and Kelly are heading to Mall of America today for a little girls day out."

He smiled and replied, "Cool."

As Christina was grabbing a plate of pancakes, her dad got up and went to the counter and took a single duel monsters from it and walked over to the table and replied, "This is for you, hon."

She grabbed the card and it was a Xyz and she smiled and replied, "Cool card, dad. You made it?"

He nodded and replied, "Me and my bud Randy did so last week and the first ever copy was made today and we're submitting the new card to a future set for the US and Japan."

"That is so damn cool."

Christinas dad Lucas always dreamed about work for the Industral Illusions building in Minneapolis since it was built 5 years ago and when they first opened up, he went there and challenged the exam duelist to a duel and Lucas wiped the deck clean quickly and then since that day, he's a top card designer and wants to be a bigger role in the company, but he is okay with it. He has every weekend off and he doesn't leave to go to work at 5:00 in the morning and gets home about 4:00 (Depending on traffic).

Christina then replied, "You are so lucky to have such a awesome job. Ca

She opened her Extra Deck in her duel disk and slid the card into the slot and she smiled and replied, "I'm alll ready for my day."

Lucas checked his watch and he replied, "Gotta go, princess. I'll see you tonight, hon. Love u."

"Love you too, daddy. I'll have my cellphone with me in case we need anything."

Lucas nodded and replied, "Cool. Make sure TIna has plenty of water and dry food in her dish befoe you go."

"Will do, daddy."

He got up and left the room and Christina sighed and replied, "I have the best dad in the world."

-ooo-

A few hours later,Christina was at the Light Rail station near the mall, waiting for her best friend to arrive. Metro Transit in Minneapolis still operated the Light Rail line and the Northtstar lines now had a gold line that would take you from downtown Minneapolis all the way to downtown St. Cloud was with about 20 to 40 miles north of Minneapolis.

Christina looked around and saw a beautiful young blonde-haired girl get wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt (Showing a bit of her cleavage) and she looked around and saw Christina and she smiled and replied, "Hey, girl!"

Kelly saw her and she ran to her and they hugged and Kelly smiled and repleid, "Ready for a little fun, girl?"

Christina nodded and replied, "Sure am, girlfriend. Lets go."

The girls have been best friends since they were in 4th grade 7 years ago. They would now becoming 12th graders next fall and were excited for the next year of school to come.

Kelly then repleid, "How you doing today?"

"I'm doing good. You?"

"Happy and full of life."

Christina nodded and replied, "Lets get some stuff done."

-ooo-

A few hours later after lunch and shopping, the girls decided to get a coffee drink before heading back home.

Christina sipped her coffee and she repleid, "Get any good cards?"

Kelly nodded and replied, "Nothing big or fancy, but a few cards I needed for my deck."

"Cool, very cool."

The girls got up and replied, "Lets head to the bus station to head on home, girlfriend."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Sounds good. Today was a awesome day and I'm needing a little nap before dad gets home."

-ooo-

About 10 minutes later, the girls were walking down a quiet street that would take them to where they had to go.

Christina smiled and replied, "Beautiful day today."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Sure is."

"Please, stay away from me, please!", a girls voice yelled out.

Christina then replied, "What was that?"

Kelly then replied, "It come down the north alleyway!"

They both ran down that way and they saw a young teenaged girl with brown hair, white shirt and shorts being trapped by two punks. One head a bald head and the other one had a orange mohawk and the bald one laughed and replied, "What a find, eh Rudy?"

The mohawk punk replied, "Damn right, Bulldog! Lets have a little fun with her!"

Christina then replied, "Hey, morons!"

The punks tuirned to her and Bulldog replied, "Two more pretty girls I see!"

Kelly then repleid, "Get away from you, assholes! She's looks hurt and wants to leave soon!"

They both laughed and Rudy replied, "No way, toots! This sugar mama is all mine!"

Christina then replied, "Either you two know how to duel?"

Bulldog then replied, "Damn right we do. Why?"

Christina then replied, "One of you duel me and if I win, you'll let her go and if you win, we'll leave and pretend we never saw you two!"

Rudy laughed and replied, "Sure, I'm game for that. I"ll kick your butt in a duel anyway!"

Bulldog looked at him and replied, "Are you fucking nuts, dude? We found her fair and sqaure!"

Rudy then replied, "Beating this girl won't be hard at all, bro!"

Bulldog sighed and replied, "Whatever. Just win it."

Kelly took a step back and Rudy stood near the girl that was still on the gound as they activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

Bulldog laughed and replied, "Ready for some pain, little girl?"

Christina smiled and replied, "You'll be getting it all, you freak!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Rudy LP: 8000 - Christina LP: 8000).

Rudy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "Whatever. I activate the spell card Bonfire! This lets me add a level 4 or lower fire monster from my deck to my hand!"

She took a monster from her deck and added it to her and then she reshuffled and replied, "Flame Tiger, come to the field!"

As he sat the card down, a bonfire appeared and a large fiery tiger with tusks appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The beast let out a burst of flames from its mouth and a Mighty Guard appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the flames melted the machine into a pile of fiery slag and Rudy quickly replied, "I activate Soul Resurrection!"

Suddenly, Mighty Guard reappeared (DEF: 1,200).

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rudy drew a card and then Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Backfire!"

The trap appeared and then Rudy replied, "Whatever you say, doll. I now tribute my machine to summon my Motor Violence!"

as the machine vanished, a large robot that looked like it was made of junked parts appeared with two machine guns for ams and it also exhaust pipes in its back (ATK: 2,100).

Rudy laughed and repleid, "I like to call my deck a Evil Tech Deck. I focus on machines but alot of them are dark ones!"

Bulldog then replied, "You'll love to see the high-leveled cards in it!"

Rudy looked at him and replied, "You reveal one more thing of my deck and I'll kick your ass hard after this duel is over!"

Bulldog sighed and replied, "Whateves."

"WIth that. Attack her Flame Tiger with Bullet Barrage!"

The machine fired a barrage of bullets and the fiery beast burst into a cloud of soot & smoke as the bullets struck it (Kelly LP: 8000 - 7700) and then he was covered in hot flames (Rudy LP: 8000 - 7500) and he groaned and replied, "Damn that trap card of yours. I end my turn now."

Christina then replied, "If I don't do my draw phase this turn, I can special summon my Flame Tiger from the graveyard!"

Suddenlty, the fiery tiger appeared.

"I now summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, Flame Swordsman's blue-flamed brother appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Bulldog then replied, "She's using a fire deck, Rudy!"

Rudy turned to him and repleid, "I kinda figured that out right now, genius!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "What to you creeps discover more of her deck."

"I have him give 400 of his attack points to Flame Tiger!"

As he began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 1,400), the flames on the tiger turned a little bit blue (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).

"Flame Tiger, attack!"

The fiery beast let out a burst of flames from its mouth and it struck the chest of the machine and then it exploded into a pile of broken metal (Rudy LP: 7500 - 7300) and then two broken mufflers appeared (DEF: 0 x2).

"Blue Flame Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior swung his blade and a wave of blue flames melted the broken muffler down.

"I guess I'll end my turn now."

Rudy drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I offer my tokens for my Big Saturn!"

As the two monsters vanished, a huge dark machine with large fists appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Kelly then replied, "Thats one of those Legendary Planet monsters!"

Rudy smiled and replied, "It was a rare find for me! Attack her Blue Flame Swordsman with Cosmic Blaster!"

Suddenly, the arms of the machine turned into large cannons and the machine fired a huge of energy and the warrior was blown to atoms as the attack struck him (Kelly LP: 7700 - 6300) and then a fireball shot out of the trap and struck the thief (Rudy LP: 7300 - 6800) and she replied, "I got his brother now!"

Suddenly, Flame Swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800) and Rudy nodded and replied, "Whatever you say, girly! I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monsters to defense postion and that'll end my turn now."

Rudy drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blew the trap card to bits and he replied, "Thank god for that. I Now summon my Motor Shell!"

As he sat the card down, a dark machine made of scrap appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Lets do it. Motor Shell, attack!"

The machine charged and the tiger shattered into fiery embers.

"Big Saturn, attack!"

The machine launched its rings again and Flame Swordsman was atomized as the rings got closer to him.

Bulldog laughed and repleid, "Taking her down won't be hard at all, dude!"

Rudy then replied, "You know it, dude! I end my turn now!"

Christina drew a card and replied, "I banish one fire monster to summon my Inferno!"

As she banished her Flame Swordsman, tthe blue-eyes bonfire appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now summon my Flamvell Archer Tuner monster!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery archer appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now discard my Silent Strider to reduce my Archers level by 1!"

As she discarded the card, a large bug flew into the archer (LV: 3 - 2).

tune my 2 monsters togerher!"

Flamvell Archer split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went throught Inferno, which transformed into two white stars. As this was happening, Christina closed her eyes and began to chant.

_"A fiery warrior that was formed in a large volcano appears in a fiery blaze of glory! It uses its fiery firsts to incinerate its enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now...Flamvell Urquizas!"_

As she sat the card down, a fiery volcano warrior appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Kelly then replied, "Cool card."

Bulldog laughed and replied, "My monster will destroy it next turn!"

Christina smiled as she turned around her Shrink card and the dark machine began to shrink down (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

"You spoke too soon, buddy.", Bulldog said with a sigh.

"Attack!"

The Pyro rushed and punched the machine in the chest with its fists and sparks flew from where it was struck and then the huge machine exploded into flaming debris that flew across the alleyway (Rudy LP: 6800 - 6100) and suddenly, the Synchros fist began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 2,400) and Kelly smield and replied, "His ability. I end my turn now."

Rudy drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Motor Shell to defense postion and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fire King Avatar Barong!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery beast-warrior with swords in his hands appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Barong, attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and a Drillago appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and the fiery beast stabbed his sword into the machine and then the dark machine burst into metal shards.

"Urquizas, attack!"

The Pyro went and struck the weak machine and and the machine was reduced to a pile of melted metal (Rudy LP: 6100 - 5500) and then another token appeared (DEF: 0) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700) and she smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rudy drew a card and Kelly quickly replied, "I activate The Transmigration Prophecy! I return my Backfire to my deck and you do so with your Big Saturn!"

As she returned the card to her graveyard, he returned it and then he replied, "I activate Two-For-One Repair Job! This allows me to special summon a Motor monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, a Motor Shell appeared (ATK: 1,300) and then he replied, "I now have to banish any other motor monsters in my graveyard now."

He took his Motor Violence and banished it and then he replied, "I now offer both of my monsters to summon my Fiendish Engine Omega!"

As the two machines shattered into brittle pieces, a large junky machine appeared with sharp claws for weapons (ATK: 2,800).

"I use his ability to gain 1000 attack points!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 3,800).

"Now, attack her Synchro!"

The machine began to glow as it launched a wave of flames and it shot out and struck the Synchro and he shattered into triangles (Christina LP: 6300 - 5200) and he smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the machine began to spark before exploding into a pile of scrap,

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack you directly!"

The beast-warrior went and slashed the thug with its swords (Rudy LP: 5500 - 3700) and he replied, "I activate..Damage Gate!"

Suddenly, Motor Shell appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I'll end..my turn now."

Rudy drew a card and replied, "I now banish 1 machine monster to summon my Gearbot!"

As he banished his Omega, a machine made of many gears appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I will no offer my 2 monsters to summon my 2nd Big Saturn!"

As the two monsters vanished, the huge machine of darkness appeared (ATK: 2,800) and he repleid, "Since I used Gearbot to Tribute Summon a Machine monster, I can draw a card."

He drew a card.

Kelly then replied, "How many copies does this deck have of that card anyway?"

Rudy laughed and replied, "This deck has 3 copies of it!"

Bulldog then replied, "It took him awhile to get the cards, but he does have 3 copies to use in it!"

"So very true, brother! I use his ability. I pay 1000 lifepoints and discard 1 card to give my machine 1000 attack points!"

As he began to glow (Rudy LP: 3700 - 2700) and discarded the card he drew (A 2nd Motor Shell), the large machine began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 3,800).

"Attack!"

The cannons appeared again and fired another violent burst of energy and it shat out and blasted the Beast-Warrior to atoms (Christina LP: 5200 - 3200).

Rudy smiled and replied, "You are making this too easy for me, little girl! I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rudy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Twin-Barrel Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a smaller form of Blowback Dragon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Kelly then replied, "If its ability work, then my friend is in trouble!"

Christina

"When its summoned, I select 1 one of your cards and If I get both heads, that card will be no more and will be no more!"

Suddely, the virtual images of two coins appeared and flipped into the air and one landed heads up.

Kelly then replied, "No, only 1 more to go!"

Bulldog laughed and replied, "One more head needed, Rudy!"

The other coin landed on...tails!

Christina smiled and replied, "Close, but no cigar!"

"Whatever! Big Saturn, attack the monster on the left!"

The machine fired its lasers and it shot out and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown to dust as the laser struck it and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece and then he replied, "Attack her facedown monster!"

The dark machine fired a laser and a somesort of fiery monkey appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and was vaporized as the laser struck it and "Since you destroyed my Flamvell Paun, I get a monster with 200 defense points from my deck!"

She took a monster from her deck and added and then he repleid, "You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flamvell Firedog!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery beast made of volcanic rock appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack his Twin-Barrel Dragon!"

The fiery beast breathed some flames and the dark machine was melted into a pile of molten metal (Rudy LP: 2700 - 2500) and then she replied, "I use his ability to special summon a monster from my deck with 200 defense points and I choose my 2nd Archer!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery archer appeared (ATK: 1,100).

Bulldog then replied, "That facedown has to be that one trap."

Christina laughed and replied, "It sure is, you fool! I activate Urgent Tuning to tune my 2 monsters together!"

Flamvell Archer split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went throught Inferno, which transformed into two white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Flamvel Enchantress!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful blonde woman with a staff for a weapon appeared (ATK: ?).

"This card gains ATK equal to its Synchro Material monsters!"

Suddenly, her staff began to glow (ATK: ? - 2,900).

"Attack his Big Saturn!"

The scepter began to glow as she fired a huge blast of flames and it shot out and the cybrog exploded into a pile of burning slag (Rudy LP: 2500 - 2400).

Rudy then replied, "Next turn, you'll be finished!"

Christina smiled and replied, "You won't be getting one, jerk! When she destroys a monster, you take damage equal to the base attack of your monster!"

Suddenly, she aimed her staff and fired another burst of flames and it shoto ut and struck the thug (Rudy LP: 2400 - 0).

Kelly smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Christina then replied, "Now leave before I Call my uncle up to arrest you both!"

Bulldog looked at his partner and repleid, "Time to go!"

Rudy then replied, "No..damn way!"

Suddenly, a door nearby opened up and 2 cops came out and they replied, "Hello!"

Bulldog gulped and replied, "I'm going now!"

Suddenly, he quickly ran out of the alley as the two cops quickly ran to Rudy and the female one replied, "You're under arrest, creep!"

She took some handcuffs and arrested the thug and then they walked away and Christina smiled and replied, "Thanks, Fenton!"

The male cop nodded and replied, "No prob, Christina. That alley was bugged at the time and I wanted to at least arrest one of them before they both were ever able to get away. You gals want a ride back home?"

Christina nodded and replied, "If its no trouble at all."

Fenton smiled back and replied, "Not a problem at all, ladies!"

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Blue Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

During either player's turn, you can have this card lose any amount of ATK to have another face-up monster on the field gain an equal amount of ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Deck or Graveyard.

_**Note: **__The anime version of this card (The TCG version sucks, so this one will be used instead) was used by Joey in the Yugioh Episode "Fighting for a Friend (Part 4)" and creative credit goes to the writes of that episode._

Bonfire / Normal Spell Card

Image: A torch blazing with fire

Add 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from your Deck to your hand.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Nurse Fontaine (As a Duel Ghoul) in the Yugioh GX episode "School Duel Ghouls" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Motor Violence

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Motor Parts Tokens" (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0).

Motor Shell

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Motor Part Token" (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0).'

Two-for-One Repair Job / Normal Spell Card

Image: Mechanics with tools running towards a large blacked out machine.

Special Summon 1 "Motor" monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field. After that, any remaining "Motor" monsters in your Graveyard are removed from play.

_**Note:**__ these 3 cards were used by Bandit Keith in the Yugioh R manga and creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Flamvell Enchantress

Pyro/Synchro/Effect/Fire/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/7 Stars

"Flamvell" Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner FIRE monsters

The ATK & DEF of this monster are equal to the combined ATK & DEF of the monsters used to Synchro Summon this card. When this card destroys a monster in battle: Inflict damage equal to the base attack of the destroyed monster.

_**Note: **__This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Power Primordial" story and creative credit goes to him._

Gearbot

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

Cannot Be Normal Summoned/Set and can only be special summoned by banishing 1 Machine monster from your graveyard. When this card is used to Tribute Summon a Machine monster: Draw 1 card.

-ooo-

**We see Christina's deck and it wins her first duel. In the next chapter, they introduce themselves to her and then Kelly gets challenged to a duel by a friend of the girls in the park. What kind of deck does she use? Find out in "Gem Merchant" and it'll be coming soon.**


	2. Gem Merchant

Chapter 2: Gem Merchant

-ooo-

Back at her house, Christina and Kelly were telling Christina's dad about the duel that happened.

Lucas then repliked, "At least my bro was there to help you when you needed, darling."

Christina nodded and replied, "Very true, daddy. Very true."

Kelly then replied, "Fenton and I escorted the troubled young girl to the downtown hospital and they needed her there over night for x-rays to make sure everything is okay."

Lucas then replied, "DId you get her name?"

"She didn't talk once from the time we saved her to when Fenton escorted to the hospital."

Lucas sighed and replied, "She'll be okay. She needs to rest for now."

Kelly nodded and replied, "True, dad. True."

-ooo-

Later that night near a abandoned diner, Bulldog was looking around for a entrance of somesorts. The Starma Diner was once a great hotspot in Minneapolis and it did as Mickey's Diner in St. Paul (Was still open to this date), but 1 year ago something bad happened. A gunman walked into the diner and demanded money and once he got it, he began to shoot. 1 waitress and 2 customers were killed that night and there were about 9 others injured do that shooting before the gunman walked outside and quickly ran away from the cops and as they were closing in on him, he commited suicide with a single shot to the head. Since that day, no one wanted to eat there anymore and the owner decided just to shut down the place and move his diner buisness to another location in the city of Duluth (Which was in Northern Minnesota) and the owner offered 1 million dollars to the familes of the victims of that horrible night.

He sighed and replied, "Our leader might not be happy that Rudy was arrested last night. He was one of the best duelists this gang had to offer."

Suddenly, another punk walked up behind him and he had brown hair with red streaks in it and he piercings and tattoos all over his body and he replied, "Where's Rudy?"

Bullodog turned to him and replied, "Hey, Sledge. We went into the alleys and we trapped a girl and when we about to have a little fun, these girls came and one of them challenged Rudy and she beat the crap out of him and then two officers came after the duel and arrested him. I ran off and had to hide somewhere until they both left."

Sledge sighed and replied, "Damn man. Rudy was a kick ass duelist."

Bulldog nodded and replied, "I know, bro. How's our leader doing?"

"Stressed out as usual. He's been in a crappy mood for the last two days. We just need to get more rare cards and money for our gang."

Bulldog groaned and replied, "Thats all we need right now."

A nearby door that lead inside of the diner opened up and another gang member and he replied, "How did you both do?"

Sledge then replied, "Stole some money and it'll help our stash alot."

Bulldog sighed and replied, "I almost brought back a new toy, but my partner Rudy was defeated in a duel and I'm here and he's in jail now."

The punk sighed and repleid, "That is pathetic, Bulldog. Rudy was a excellent duelist and he lost?"

Bulldog then replied, "Don't rub it in, Shane."

The punk sighed and replied, "Whatever. Come on in."

He stepped aside as they all went inside and then the door quickly shut behind them.

-ooo-

Inside of the underground area (Though a secret door in the diner), Many other thugs were placing cards and money they had to the boss.

Sledge then replied, "When is our leader coming?"

Shane then repleid, "Once Commander Zander comes in. We follow his orders, my friend."

Sledge then replied, "Since when are we friends?"

Shane looked at him and replied, "Figure of speech, dummy!"

Suddenly, the large doors opened up and a bald-headed punk wearing a black leather coat and pants covered in chains came through and he replied, "Commander Zander here and our leader will be here...now!"

He stood as side and a taller thug with with many tattoo's on his arm came in wearing a black leather jacket (with a bulletproof vest underneath) and he replied, "Hello!"

Everyone saluted him and replied, "HELLO LEADER SHADE!"

He nodded and replied, "Thank you all for that opening. Zander, any new news?"

Zander then replied, "We've been getting money and rare cards for you, sir! We're doing our best so we can take over any other building in this damn town!"

Shade nodded and then he stared at Shane and replied, "Anything to report, son?"

Shande sighed and replied, "Yes, father. Rudy was arrested earlier today when he and Bulldog were trying to bring back a female for us."

Shane then stared at Bulldog and replied, "is this true, Bulldog?"

The thug gulped and replied, "Yes...sir."

Shade then replied, "That is the 4th member of our gang to be arrested since Last month! We already had Shaymin arrested earlier and she was one of my top thugs!"

Shane then replied, "Father, She was released on parole and now is living with her parents in St. Cloud."

He sighed and replied, "Lucky her, I guess. What about the others, Zander?"

Zander then replied, "Rudy will be in jail for about 2 years and Rokstar and Jayza will remain in prison for another 8 to 12 years."

Shade then replied, "I want to say this. Leave Shay to her life with parents. I want no one from this gang to bother her anymroe and if anyone does, they'll be in HUGE trouble!"

The members nodded and Shade replied, "Do what you all have to do and I'll leave anything in the hands of Zander. If anyone needs anything, let him know and then he'll let me know. Until later, good night everyone."

They all saluted him as he and Zander left and Bulldog then replied, "That was as bad as I thought."

Shane then replied, "Never underestimate my dad, gang. We have to make sure we don't make anymore dumbass mistakes. We can't let any more members arrested."

Sledge then replied, "Very true."

-ooo-

That next day, Lucas took the day off so he spend time with his daughter, Kelly and her parents (Lacy & Robert) and her baby sister Nancy with a picnic lunch at the park. Lucas was grilling hamburgers, hot dogs and many other goodies.

Kelly smiled and replied, "Your dad knows how to throw a good picnic, Christina."

Christina then replied, "I know.

Lacy nodded and replied, "What a very beautiful day today. I'm glad we were able to get out and enjoy it."

Robert smield and replied, "Me too. What about that girl you girls rescued?"

Christina then replied, "She's still in her room and she'll be released tomorrow afternoon, so me and Kelly are going there to help her out of there."

Lacy then replied, "I'm glad you were able to help her out."

"Hey, Kelly!", A female screamed.

They turned around and they saw a thin brown-haired girl who was wearing a red shirt and black shorts.

Kelly then replied, "Whatcha need, Natalia?"

The girl smiled and replied, "Can we have a duel? I have a better deck now and I can beat anything you send my way. I've won 3 duels with it so far."

Kelly took a bite out of a hamburger and she nodded and replied, "I will as long as you let us finish our lunch first. I'm really hungry right now."

Natalia nodded and replied, "Sure. I'll be over near the fountain enjoying the snack I brought with me."

She turned around and walked to the fountain and Nancy then replied, "What deck did she used to use, sis?"

Kelly then replied, "A poorly made Amazoness deck. I manged to beat it in no time. After the 3rd time I creamed her deck, I promised her a duel when she had a better and more powerful deck to use."

Lacy then replied, "You're ready to kick some butt, dear. You made a excellent deck."

Lucaa brought over a plate of grilled hot dogs and he replied, "Going to duel her, Kelly?"

Kelly nodded and repleid, "Right after I'm through eating."

-ooo-

About 45 minutes later, Lucas put all the stuff away Kelly and was standing across from Natalia and she repleid, "Ready for this?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "You bet, girl!"

Both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Natalia LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn now."

Natalia drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gem-Knight Garnet!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery rock creature appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Lucas then replied, "Either its a Normal Beatdown or a Gem-Knight deck."

Christina then replied, "I bet its the 2nd one."

"Attack!"

The rocky creature went in and a large chubby hamster appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and the Gem-Knight struck with its first, blowing it into pixels and she replied, "When Super-Nimble Mega Hamster is flipped, I can take 1 level 3 or lower monster from my deck and place it facedown on the field!"

Natalia nodded and replied, "I see. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and repleid, "I summon my My Mine Mole!"

As she sat the card down, a tiny mole with a diggers helmet appeared with a pickaxe in his arm and a pink & red flower for a nose (ATK: 1,200).

"I now flip up my facedown Elephun!"

As she did so, a really cute monster appeared. it was a tiny winged elephant with a small trunk (ATK: 500).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

Elephun let a happy squeal as it split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through the Mine Mole, which transformed into three white stars. As this process occurred, Kelly clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Galloping in heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"_

As she sat the card down, a beautiful Unicorn appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Nancy then repleid, "My favorite of her monsters!"

Natalia the replied, "Cool card, girl."

Kelly smiled and replied, "Thank you. Since I used Mine Mole to Synchro Summon a Beast monster, I get to draw 1 card."

She did so and replied, "I'll drain your monster of 500 attack points!"

Suddenly, the creature began to chip (ATK: 1,900 - 1,400).

"Attack!"

The mighty steed charged and stabbed the creature in the chest and then it shattered into pieces (Natalia LP: 8000 - 7200).

Kelly smiled and repleid, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Natalia drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and repleid, "I summon my Sunlight Unicorn!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful unicorn appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I'll check the top card of my deck to see if its a Equip spell!"

She did so and sighed when it was a Hyena monster and she placed it at the bottom of her deck and replied, "Oh well, can't win them all, I guess. Sunlight, attack!"

The Unicorn charged in and a Gem-Knight Sappahire appeared on the card (DEF: 2,100) and the beast retreated (Kelly LP: 8000 - 7700) and she replied, "Minor setback. Attack!"

The other Unicorn went in and stabbed with her horn and the rocky knight shattered to pieces as well.

"I'll end my turn now."

Natalia drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Sapphire appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,100).

"Next, I summon my Gem-Knight Tourmaline!"

As she sat the card down, another of the rocky knights appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Nexrt, I play Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse my 2 monsters together!"

As the two monsters merged together, a larger thunder monster appeared and it two blades for weapons (ATK: 1,800).

"Meet the mighty Gem-Knight Topaz!"

Nancy then repleid, "No, I've heard of that thing! It can do some good damage!"

"I now activate my facedown Rush Recklessly!"

Suddenly, the spell flipped up and the fusion monster began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,500).

"Attack!"

The knight went and slashed with her weapon and Thunder Unicorn let out a weak cry before bursting into pixels and then the knight slashed with its other blade, blasting Sunlight Unicorn into pixels (Kelly LP: 7700 - 3700).

Lucas groaned and replied, "Ouch, man."

Christina then replied, "Hang in there, girl."

Natalia smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I now discard 1 beast monster to my Egotistical Ape!"

As she discarded a Moja to her graveyard, a shadowy ape appeared (ATK: 1,200 - LV: 5 - 4).

"I now banish 1 spell card in my hand to summon my Monoceros!"

As she banished a card, a stange beast that looked like a rhino and Unicorn combo appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

Egotistical Ape split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through the Monceros, which transformed into three white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Garnecia Earthshaker!"

As he sat the card down, a huge elephant warrior appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Nancy then replied, "Garnecia Elephantis?"

Kelly then replied, "This is the Synchro and much more powerful of that old antique of a card. When it attacks a faceup attack monster, I can switch its postion!"

The huge elephant went and as the fusion monster knelt, it crushed the Gem-Knight into little pieces (Natalia LP: 7200 - 6500).

Kelly smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Natalia drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Since I banished my Card from the Different Dimension last turn, I get it back now and we both get to draw 2 cards!"

As she returned the card to her hand, both drew 2 cards and then she replied,"I now summon Life Unicorn!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful white-skinned unicorn with a sparkly white horn appeared with a neigh (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Earthshaker, attack!"

The huge elephant went in and a Gemturtle appeared on the card and was smashed to pieces (Natalia LP: 6500 - 6300) and then she replied, "Now, I get a Gem-Knight Fusion from my deck to my hand!"

As she took the card from her deck and added it to her hand, The other unicorn charged in and stabbed her with its horn (Natalia LP: 6300 - 4600) and then Kelly replied, "When she inflicts damage, I gain every lifepoint you would of lost!"

Suddenly, she began to glow (Kelly LP: 3700 - 5400) and she smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Natalia drew a card and replied, "I activate Birthright!"

Suddenly, Gem-Knight Garnet appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now summon my Gem-Knight Amber!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky thunder creature appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I activate my 2nd Gem-Knight Fusion and I fuse my two monsters!"

The two monsters flew in and the ending with a red-skinned rocky warrior with a large axe for a weapon (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet the mighty Gem-Knight Ruby!"

Nancy then replied, "Powerful monster."

Lucas then replied, "This deck is better then her other one."

Christina nodded and replied, "Dad, I agree with that one."

"Lets do it. Attack his Synchro!"

The Gem-Knight went and slashed the huge elephant with his sword and it let out a roar before it burst into a explosion of pixels (Kelly LP: 5400 - 5200).

Natalia smiled and repleid, "There you go. That'll be all for now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Life Unicorn to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Natalia drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gem-Armadillo!"

As she sat the card down, a rocky beast with a hard shell appeared (ATK: 1,700) and then she replied, "When I normal summon him, I get any Gem-Knight from my deck!"

She took a monster and added it to her hand and then she replied, "I now play Double Summon for my Gem-Knight Alexandrite!"

As she sat the card down, a glittering rock knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do this! Ruby, attack!"

The Fusion went and one huge swipe of its axe, blasted the Unicorn into pixels.

"Gem-Armadillo, attack!"

The rocky beast rolled up into a ball and it shot out and a small white mouse with a key at the end of its tail appeared on the card (DEF: 100) and was blasted to pieces as the beast rammed into it and then she sighed and replied, "When Key Mouse is destroyed in battle, I can add one level 3 or lower beast monster from my deck!"

"Alexandrite, direct attack!"

The rocky knight went in and struck her down with her sword (Kelly LP: 5200 - 3400) and Natalia smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lock Cat!"

As she sat the card down, a sassy cat with a golden lock on its collar appeared with a meow (1,200) and then she replied, "When this kitty is summoned, I can special summon 1 level 1 or lower beast monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the small and furry mouse appeared (ATK: 100) and then she replied, "Now since, I control 2 Beast monsters, I can special summo my Chain Dog from my hand!"

Suddenly, a large adorable dog with a key in its mouth appeared with chains on its back (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters!"

The small furry mouse let out a squeak as it split apart into one white star, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Lock Cat and Chain Dog, , which transformed into a total of seven white stars. As this process occurred, Kelly clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Galloping in the heavens like thunder, going through the pitch-black sky, this lightning will strike the Earth and incinerate it. Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!"_

As she sat the card down, a beautiful golden unicorn appeared with many horns (ATK: 2,800).

Christina nodded and replied, "Very beautiful monster."

Lucas nodded and replied, "Quite powerful as well, hon."

"Lets do it. Attack his Gem-Knight Ruby!"

The huge beast began to glow as it launched a blast of electricity from its body and it shot out and struck the Fusion monster and then it exploded into a shower of pebbles and dust (Natalia LP: 4600 - 4200).

Nancy then repleid, "You can do it, sis!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Natalia drew a card and replied, "I'll keep my Armadillo in attack postion and then I'll switch my Gem-Knight to defense postion and I'll set a monster and a card facedown and thats my turn."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As she sat the card down, the angry minotaur appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do this! I'll attack yoru Armadillo with my Lightning Tricorn!"

The huge beast began to glow as it launched a blast of electricity and it shot out and the rocky beast was blown into pixels as the attack struck it.

"Battle Ox, attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and cleaved the Gem-Knight in twain with one savage slice of his axe. The two pieces crumbled into dust (Natalia LP: 4200 - 2800)

Kelly smiled and replied, "A Little bit more and this will be over! I end my turn now."

Natalia drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster!"

As she did so, Another Gem-Knight Garnet appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now summon my Gem-Knight Emerald!"

As she sat the card down, another rocky creature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into red glittering orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I now Xyz Summon...Gem-Knight Pearl!"

As she sat the card down, a taller and glittering rock knight appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Lucas the replied, "Damn man."

"I now play Card of Demise!"

She drew until she had 5 cards in her hand and she smiled and replied, "Cool. I activate my facedown The Transmigration Prophecy!"

The trap appeared.

"I'll return one of my Gem-Knight Fusions to my deck and you return Thunder Unicorn to your Extra Deck!"

They both returned the chosen cards to the right decks and then she replied, "I now play Oni-Gami Combo! Now since my Gem-Knight Pearl doesn't have ability, I'll remove its material monsters so it can attack twice and next I equip him with Xyz Unit!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 3,400).

"Now, smash them both!"

The Xyz began to glow as it hold its hands out and a wave of pearls shot out smashed both of Kelly's monsters to pieces (Kelly LP: 5200 - 2700).

Natalia smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Natalia drew a card adn repleid, "Fossil Tusker, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, a beast-like rock creature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

Tusker let out a burst of rocks and a 2nd Key Mouse appeared on the card (DEF: 100) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it (Kelly LP: 2700 - 2400) and she took another monster from her deck and added it to her hand.

Natalia smiled and replied, "This duel is about to end right here and now. Pearl, attack her directly!"

The Xyz's arms began to glow.

Nancy then replied, "Sis, NO!"

Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the Xyz began to glow (ATK: 3,600 - 1,700) as the pearls shot out and struck her (Kelly LP: 2400 - 700).

Nancy sighed and replied, "That was close."

Christina nodded and replied, "You are right about that."

"So you save yourself for one turn, big deal. I end my turn now."

Christna drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Lightning Tricorn appeared (ATK: 2,800) and then she replied, "I activate Wild Nature's Release!"

Suddenly, the mighty beast let out a huge neigh (ATK: 2,800 - 5,600).

Natalia sighed and replied, "I did the best I could. Go for it, girl!"

"Thanks for a fun match. Attack her Fossil Tusker!"

The golden beast let out a huge burst of electricity and it shot out and struck and it exploded into a cloud of dust, finishing the duel (Natalia LP: 2800 - 0).

Nancy smiled and replied, "You did it, sis!"

Kelly then replied, "You want to join our picnic?"

Natalia nodded and replied, "Thank you and I'd be glad to."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Card of Demise / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Guillotine cutting a deck of cards in half while a robed man watches in shock

Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

_**Note:**__ This card was used by Kaiba for the first time in the Yugioh episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 4)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Card From a Different Dimension / Normal Spell Card

Image: A single card in the middle of machine covered in electricity.

If this card is banished: add it to your hand during your next Standby Phase. If this card is returned to the hand this way, both players draw 2 cards.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Zane in the Yugioh GX episode "Graduation Match (Part 1)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Garnecia Earthshaker

Beast/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Beast Monsters

When this card attacks a faceup monster, you can chance the targeted monsters postion. When this attacks a monster that is in defense postion: Inflict piercing damage to your opponet.

_**Note:**__ This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Torment" story and creative credit goes to him._

Life Unicorn

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this card inflicts battle damage: Increase your lifepoints equal to the damage this card inflicted.

-ooo-

**Kelly gets her first win. In the next chapter, they go to see the girl they rescued and as they are leaving, the girls get challenged. What deck does this girl actually use? Find out in "Hidden Armory" and its coming soon.**


	3. Hidden Armory

Chapter 3: Hidden Armory

-ooo-

Back at the picnic, they were finishing the meal up.

Kelly look at Natalia and replied, "You have a much better deck then you did before, Natalia. It was a good duel."

Natalia nodded and replied, "Thanks, girl. I figured my old deck was a bust, so I got intrested in the Gem Knight monsters. They're decent monsters and so pretty too."

She pointed to Nancy and replied, "This is my 10 year sister Nancy. All the times we dueled, you never got a chance to meet her and here you go."

Natalia smiled and replied, "Pleasure to meet you."

Nancy then replied, "You dueled my sister quite well. I'm going to have a deck myself someday and I want to challenge you one when its ready to duel."

Natalia then replied, "No problem. I'll send a email tonight to give your sister my number and address."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Sounds good, girl."

Natalia checked her watch and replied, "I gotta go now. I'll see you all later."

They all waved to her as she ran towards her bike and Kelly sighed and replied, "Good dueling, girl."

Lucas then replied, "She is a decent duelist."

Christina then replied, "With a wonderful deck as well."

-ooo-

Later that night, Christina and Lucas decided to watchi some TV.

Christina sighed and repleid, "Nothing much on tonight."

Lucas nodded and replied, "Just the same crap over and over again."

Suddenly, the phone began to ring and Lucas got up and replied, "Allow me, hon."

As he was about to answer the phone, Tina jumped onto the couch and walked onto Christinas lap and meowed and Christina smiled and replied, "Lonely, little girl?"

Lucas then replied, "I'll tell her now. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and he walked over to the couch and replied, "Remember that girl you rescued a few days back?"

"What about her?"

Lucas then replied, "She asked for her saviors of that time to come and talk to her and bring her home as well."

Christina then replied, "I'll call up Kelly and let her know."

"The staff have been trying to get her to talk since she arrived and she didn't want to until now."

Christina then replied, "Damn, thats strange. But if its her wishes, I'll do them."

Lucas then replied, "Sounds good, darling. She also said for the both of you to bring duel disks and your decks."

Christina then replied, "Sounds good, dad."

-ooo-

Later that night at North Memorial Hospital, two doctors (One male and one female) were watching the rescued girl sleep in her hospital bed.

She sighed and replied, "I don't get this girl at all."

He nodded and replied, "I know, Janis. She won't talk to any of us, just the girls that saved her."

Janis then replied, "Make a little bit sense."

He nodded and replied, "We should honor her wishes and do what she asked for, I guess."

She nodded as they both left the room.

-ooo-

That next day, Kelly and Chistina were waiting in the wait lounge on the girls floor.

Christina then repleid, "We're here."

Kelly then repleid, "We'll finally know about more stuff about her at least."

Christina smiled and replied, "The more we know, the better we are, girl."

Kelly ndoded as two doctors came in (The same ones from the previous night ) and the female one replied, "She's ready to talk, girls."

Kelly then replied, "We're both ready to listen."

"Ditto. We'll do what we can to help her out."

The two doctors nodded as they both left as the young girl walked in (She was wearing a green hospital gown) and Kelly replied, "Good to see you again."

The girl smiled and replied, "First of all, I Want to thank you both from saving me from those two assholes the other day. I Really mean this and you both are really nice people to know."

Christina nodded and replied, "Anytime, girl. I'm Christina by the way and this is my friend Kelly."

The girl nodded and replied, "My name is Ginny Gunderson."

"Nice to mee you, Ginny.", Christina said with a smile.

Kelly then replied, "Why didn't you tell anyone your name or talk to anyone while you where here?"

Ginny sighed and replied, "I'm a really shy girl and I didn't feel comfortable talking to these people."

"Thats no trouble at all. You duel at all?"

Ginny then replied, "Yes I do. I didn't bring my deck with me that night, so I left at it home before I want out for the day. My parents visited me last night before going back home."

Christina then replied, "Thats cool. You want us to help you get home?"

Ginny smiled and replied, "Yes I do. I need to get some paperwork done first and then we're outta of here!"

Kelly nodded and replied, "Sounds good to us, Ginny."

-ooo-

That night at her house, Christina was talking to her dad about her day.

Lucas nodded and replied, "So, she's finally talking and wants to meet the both of you at the park tomorrow?"

Christina nodded and replied, "Thats what she told me, dad."

Lucas then replied, "As long as she's okay and doing better, that shouldn't be a problem at all, Christina."

Christina then replied, "It'll be good day tomorrow."

:"Sounds like it to me too."

-ooo-

That next day, the girls were at the table.

Ginny then replied, "Its good to meet you both this way."

Kelly opened a bottle of Gatorade and took a few gulps and replied, "Likewise, Ginny. Did you want to duel one of us?"

Ginny smiled and replied, "If it was okay with you guys first."

Christina smiled and replied, "You bet it is!"

"How about dueling a better duelist like me?", a teenaged male's voice was heard.

They turned to the right and saw a soldier in a miltary uniform and he had a gun strapped to his back and a duel disk on his arm and the girl nearby wore black jeans and a black shirt (That showed some cleavage).

Kelly sighed and replied, "Great, its Private Ryan."

The soldier saluted and replied, "Captain James Ryan at your service! You can all call me James if you want to."

He pointed to the nearby girl and replied, "This is my finacee Carly Simmons. We're getting married next year and I'm on leave for the time being."

Ginny then repleid, "Whats the deal with this guy, girl?"

Christina then replied, "He was one of the best and nicest people and once he graduated, he want right into the armed forces. After that, he became one of the best soldiers ever."

Ginny then replied, "Thank for you serving the country, soldier."

James nodded and replied, "Thank you much, girl. How about a duel with me? Since I've been in the service, I've gotten some decent cards and I want to test them on one of you?"

Ginny then replied, "I accept your challenge."

The girls nodded as they sat down and the two duelists stood across from each other and shuffled and drew 5 cards and Carly smiled and repleid, "You sure she's ready for this? James is a tough duelist."

Christina then replied, "She'll be fine!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(James LP: 8000 - Ginny LP: 8000)

Ginny then replied, "You may start, sir."

James drew a card and repleid, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Junk Blader!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty warrior with a tattered cape appeared while holding a sword (ATK: 1,800).

Christina then replied, "Cool."

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The warrior charged in and a Cyber Commander appeared on the card (DEF: 750) and the warrior swung his sword, cutting the machine in two.

Christina then replied, "One of the most popular monsters with the armed forces these days."

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and I'll activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it to the graveyard and then he reshuffled and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I now summon my 2nd Blader!"

As she sat the card down, a 2nd of the bladers appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his monster!"

The warrior rushed in and another dark machine appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the warrior the machine with his sword and it exploded into scrap.

Kelly then replied, "That was a Cyber Solder of Dark World!"

"Attack him directly!"

The warrior went in and struck James with his sword (James LP: 8000 - 6200).

Kelly then replied, "Good start so far."

"I end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I summon my Kinetic Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a android soldier with a cannon on its shoulder appeared (ATK: 1,350).

Christina then replied, "That would be trouble for his monsters!"

"Yes it will. Attack her Junk Blader!"

The cannon began to glow and it fired a burst of energy that shat out, blowing one of her Junk Bladers to atoms (Ginny LP: 8000 - 6450).

Carly then replied, "Good move, babe!"

James smiled and replied, "There ya go. I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Blader to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I summon my Overdrive!"

As he sat the card down, a military vehicle with a large turret appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Overdrive, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and Junk Blader was blown to shards as the attack struck him.

"Soldier, attack!"

The machine fired another burst of energy and a Warrior Lady from the Wasteland appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was atomized as the energy struck her and she replied, "I special summon my Turret Warrior!"

Suddenly, a large bulky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I activate Tuning! Now I can add a Synchron monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand and then she replied, "I now discard the top card of my deck!"

She took the top card (Which was a monster) and discarded it and then she replied, "I now summon the Nitro Synchron I got from my deck!"

As he sat the card down, a cute small fire tank with a face appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now equip my Turret Warrior with Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700 - LV: 5 - 6).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

The small fire tank began to glow as it split apart into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings. The rings went through Turret Warrior, which turned into 6 white stars. As this process happened, Ginny raised her hands in the air and began to chant:

_"Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"._

As she sat the card down, a fiery green warrior appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Since I used Nitro Synchron in Synchro Summon, I get to draw a card!"

She did so and replied, "I now play Forbidden Chalice on your Kinetic Soldier!"

Suddenly, the android began to spark (ATK: 1,350 - 1,750).

Christina nodded and replied, "Good move, girl!"

"Attack that thing with Dynamite Knuckle!"

The Synchro went in and smashed the android to pieces with its fists (James LP: 6200 - 5150).

Ginny smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Overdrive to defense postion and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Justice Bringer, come to the field!"

As he sat the card down, a gold armored warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

James then replied, "I notice you're using alot of Yusei Fudo's old cards!"

Ginny then replied, "I respected his deck and the monsters he used and so I made this deck and its a good one. Justice Bringer, attack!"

The warrior went and it struck with his weapon, blowing the machine to scrap.

Nitro Synchron, attack!"

The Synchro flew in and a Science Soldier appeared on the card (DEF: 800) before it was blown into pixels when the fists struck.

"I'll end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I activate Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, Cyber Soldier of Dark World (ATK: 1,400 - 700) and Science Soldier (DEF: 800 - 400) reappeared on the field.

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Kinectic Soldier appeared (ATK: 1,350).

"Next, I Summon my Oni Tank T-34!"

As he sat a card down, a tank with a demons face on it appeared (ATK: 1,450).

"I next activate my facedown Soldier Revolt ! Since I have a Kinetic Soldier, Science Soldier and Cyber Soldier of Dark World on my side of the field, you can say goodbye to all the cards in your hand and field!"

As the trap flipped up, a huge blast of enery shot out and atomized bofh of Ginnys monsters and her hand and then she discarded the 3 cards in her hand.

Kelly then replied, "Damn, that is one deadly trap!"

Christina then replied, "Since he used, he cannot have a battle phase this turn."

"Next, I overlay the 3 machines I have!"

Suddenly, all 3 of the machines turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Xyz Summon...Megaton Tank!"

As he sat the card down, a huge and mighty tank with two cannons appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Lucky for you, I Can't attack so, its your turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Duality!"

The images of the top 3 cards showed themselves to Ginny and she replied, "I choose the middle card."

She added the chosen cards and then she replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new card facedown and I'll let my tank attack your monster!"

The machines cannons fired two blasts of shells and a Fortress Warrior appeared (DEF: 1,200) and the shell blew a part of its body off and he sighed and replied, "Lucky you, I guess. I'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Nitro Warrior appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I play Gather your Mind!"

She took another copy of the deck and added it to her hand.

Kelly looked puzzled and replied, "Why did she do that?"

Christina pointed to the Synchro and she smiled and replied, "His ability!"

His fists began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 3,800).

"Go for the tank!"

The Synchro flew in and smashed into the front of the tank and sparks flew as the Synchro retreated and then the huge tank exploded into a pile of burning. melted metal and then Science Soldier rose to attack postion and she replied, "Nitro Warriors ability. Now, attack his soldier!"

The soldier went in and pummeled the soldier with his fists until he shattered into triangles (James LP: 5150 - 1450).

Carly then replied, "Stay strong, hon!"

Kelly then replied, "Good move, girl!"

Ginny smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I now discard 1 card to play Toy Robot Box!"

As he discarded a 2nd Soldier Revolt to his graveyard, 3 tall robots appeared (ATK: 0 x3).

"I now play Sky Union to tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon the best monster of this deck!"

As the 3 tokens vanished into particles of light, a huge airship came out of the sky! It had many cannons and it pointed its main cannon at Ginny's side of the field and its front looked like a head of the action figure (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Air Fortress Ziggeraut**_!"

Christina then replied, "Holy..shit!"

Kelly then replied, "That thing is fricking huge!"

James looked at his sweetie and replied, "When was sent home after my injury, she bought this card and Sky Union and gave it to me."

"Injury?", a curious Kelly asked.

James nodded and replied, "I was shot in my leg, arm and stomach while going with my troops on a raid in a city in Afghanistan. I only lost 1 guy that day and the rest continued the job and took the city from the insurgents there and gave the city back to the people of the country. It took me 8 months to get over and after I finally recovered, they gave me a honorable discharge and I've been out of the army ever since."

Carly then replied, "My man is a survivor and I love him so much."

Christina then replied, "You have been for so much and you did all of this to serve our country."

James then replied, "It was a true honor serving my time. I now summon my Second Booster!"

As he sat the card down, a large black jet flew into the area (ATK: 1,000).

"I now tribute it to give my Ziggeraut 1500 ATK!"

The jet flew towards the jet and vanished before it reached the head (ATK: 2,500 - 4,000).

"Now, attack her Nitro Warrior!"

The airship aimed its cannons and it fired a huge burst of shells and missles that shot out and blasted the Synchro to pieces (Ginny LP: 6450 - 5250).

He smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and now I'll get a robot token and thats my turn now."

Suddenly, another of the Cyborgs dropped out of the airships mouth and landed next to it (DEF: 0).

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your token!"

The bulky warrior went and smashed the token into a pile of broken metal with its body.

"I'll set a card and that'll do it for me."

James drew a card and replied, "2nd Overdrive, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, a 2nd military vehicle appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now activate my facedown Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, Fortress Warrior exploded into a shower of pebbles.

"Overdrive, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it and then both drew a new hand of 5 cards and then the Airship aimed and fired a barrage of shells that shot out and struck Ginny (Ginny LP: 5250 - 2750) and then another of the tokens apppeared (DEF: 0).

James smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll discard D.D. Crow to banish your Nitro Warrior!"

She took the card and banished it and then he replied, "Now, that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I discard 1 to summon The Tricky!"

As she discarded a Quickdraw Synchron, the odd spellcaster appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I summon Counselor Lily!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful female counselor with long pink hair and two white wings appeared with a smile (ATK: 400).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

She began to glow as she split apart into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings. The rings went through The Tricky, which turned into 5 white stars. As this process happened, Ginny raised her hands in the air and began to chant:

_"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, __**Stardust Dragon**__!"_

Christina then replied, "No way.."

As she sat the card down, one of the monster beautiful dragons had appeared and It was known as Yusei's Singer Dragon (ATK: 2,500).

James then replied, "No...damn way!"

Kelly then replied, "How is she lucky enough?"

"Next, I play my Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Junk Warrior appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Next, I'll spend 500 of my lifepoints for Counselor Lilys effect to give my dragon 1000 attack!"

The dragon let out a huge roar (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).

"Lets fight this. Junk Warrior, attack his token with Scrap Fist!"

The Synchro went and gave a hard punch, blowing the robot to pieces.

"Stardust Dragon, attack his Air Fortress Ziggeraut with Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired its trademark attack and it shot out and went right through the huge airship. Suddenly, explosions happened all over of the huge airship and then the huge airship exploded into a huge fiery explosion and fiery debris rained down onto the ground (James LP: 1450 - 450).

Ginny smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll be all for now."

James drew a card and replied, "I first play Mystic Wok!"

Suddenly, Overdrive vanished into a burst of pixels and they flew into his body (James LP: 450 - 2050) and he sighed and replied, "Better now. I now play my 2nd Toy Robot Box!"

As he discarded another card, 3 Robot tokens appeared again (DEF: x3) and then he replied, "Thats my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-using barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, wipe out those tokens!"

First, Axe Raider went in and sliced one of the tokens in two with its axe and then Junk Warrior flew and smashed a token with its mighty fist and then Stardust Dragon fired its trademark attack and the final token was reduced to a pile of broken metal.

"That is my turn."

James drew a card and replied, "I pay 1500 lifepoints to special summon my Air Fortress Ziggeraut from the graveyard and equip it with Air Fortress Rebuilding Project!"

As he let out a groan (James LP: 2050 - 550), Ziggeraut reappeared (ATK: 2,500).

"I now play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The machine fired its cannon and Stardust Dragon let out a roar of pain as the attack struck it and then it let out a weak roar before it dissolved into particles (Ginny LP: 2750 - 2050).

James smield and replied, "There you go. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the trap shattered to bits and then the Synchro shattered into pixels as well and then he replied, "I'll set a card and thats my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Axe Raider to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown as well and that'll end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I summon Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the dark machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

Ziggeraut aimed and fired a barrage of shells and missles, blowing Axe Raider to atoms.

"Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The machine went in and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and machine stabbed with its prod and the spellcaster shattered into shards and she took a spell card and added it to her hand.

James smiled and replied, "This duel will be my mine soon. I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared with a cry (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I play Cosmic Flare!"

Suddenly, the dragon began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 2,800).

"Now destroy that big eyesore!"

The machine fired its trademark attack and it shot out and struck the airship and it blew up in a fiery explosion once again.

Ginny smiled and replied, "When Stardust Dragon destroys a monster while effected by my spell card, you take damage equal to half of the destroyed monsters original attack!"

Suddenly, he let out a groan of pain (James LP: 550 - 0).

Christina then repleid, "You go, girl."

James groaned and replied, "Great dueling, girl. Me and my gal got to go, so see ya all later."

They two left and the girls stared at Ginny and she smiled and replied, "Whats up?"

Christina then replied, "Where did you get the Stardust Dragon card?"

She sighed and replied, "Come back to my house and I'll share everything I know."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

Christina then replied, "I'm ready as well."

Ginny nodded and replied, "Lets go, ladies."

-ooo-

Junk Dealer / Normal Spell Card

Image: A tall bald man with somesort of machine over one of his eyes

Select up to 2 Machine-Type or Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Special Summon them in Attack Position and halve their original ATK. Monsters Summoned by this effect cannot attack or be Tributed for a Tribute Summon this turn.

Soldier Revolt / Normal Trap Card

Image: The Images of Science Soldier, Kinetic Soldier and Cyber Soldier of Dark World in a metal circle.

Activate only while you control a face-up "Kinetic Soldier", "Science Soldier" and "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld". Send all cards from your opponent's hand and side of the field to the Graveyard. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn.

Toy Robot Box / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 tall Robots.

Discard 1 card. Special Summon 3 "Robot Tokens" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). These Tokens cannot declare an attack. While you control a "Robot Token", your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target, except "Robot Token"

Sky Union / Normal Spell Card

Image: the shadowy image of Air Fortress Ziggurat.

Tribute 3 monsters you control. Special Summon 1 "Air Fortress Ziggurat" from your Deck.

Air Fortress Ziggurat

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 800/8 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of "Sky Union" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. During each of your End Phases, Special Summon 1 "Robot Token" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. That Token cannot declare an attack. While you control a "Robot Token", your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target, except "Robot Token".

_**Note: **__the following 5 cards were used by Alister in the Yugioh episode "Flight of Fear (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Spellbook in the Pot / Normal Spell Card

Image: Many books being sucked into a Pot of Greed.

Both players draw 3 cards.

_**Note:**__ This card was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX manga and creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Airship Rebuilding Project / Equip Spell Card

Image: Kozaky and many other mechanics reparing a heavly damaged Air Fortress Ziggeraut.

Pay 1500 lifepoints. Special summon 1 "Air Fortress Ziggeraut" (Discarding its summoning requirements) and equip it to this card. The equipped monsters effects are negated and when this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster and when the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

Cosmic Flare / Normal Spell Card

Image: Stardust Dragon launching its attack at a Black Tyranno

Select 1 "Stardust Dragon" you control and it gains 300 ATK and when it destroys a monster in battle: Inflict damage equal to half of the original ATK of the destroyed monster. Only 1 "Cosmic Flare" Can be activated per turn.

Megaton Tank

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/Rank 4

3 Level 4 Machine monsters

?

_**Note:**__ This cards true effect will be shown in a later chapter._

-ooo-

**That was a good duel. in the next chapter, Ginny explains everything to the girls and then a friend of Lucas challenges him to a duel and he accepts. What kind of deck does Christina's dad use? Find out in "Dragonic Tactics" and it'll be coming soon.**


	4. Dragonic Tactics

**Replaced this chapter after fixing the mistake I made. Sorry about that!**

Chapter 4: Dragonic Tactics

-ooo-

About 30 minutes later, they were in the downtown area of Minneapolis near the Target Center. There was a beautiful apartment building with about 10 floors and Ginny and her folks lived on the 5th floor.

Ginny then replied, "Ready to meet them? They're nice people."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Damn right I am."

Christina then replied, "Me too, girl."

Ginny then replied, "Lets go then."

They all entered the apartment building.

-ooo-

later that day in the gang hideout, Bulldog was talking to Shade and everyone.

Sledge then replied, "Anything to report, Bulldog?"

Bulldog sighed and replied, "Just the same shit, but different day."

Just them, the back doors opened up and Zandor replied, "Master Shade would like to speak with you right now, Bulldog."

Sledge smiled evily and replied, "Good bye."

Bulldog then replied, "What did I do now?"

Zander then replied, "Follow me to his office."

Bulldog gulped as he walked with him and Sledge looked at Shane and replied, "What is this about?"

Shane then replied, "Nothing he's told me yet, Sledge."

-ooo-

About 3 minutes later, They arrived outside of Shade's office and he replied, "Ready for this, Bulldog."

He gulped again and replied, "Open the door, Zander."

Zander opened it up and he saw the leader Slade at his desk and he replied, "Good Afternoon, gentelmen."

Zander saluted him and replied, "Hello, sir."

Bulldog saluted and replied, "Hello, SIR!"

Slade looked at Zander and replied, "Can you leave us be for a little while? I need a private talk with him."

Zander saluted him again and replied, "Yes, sir."

He slowly left the room with the door closed and Slade looked at him and Bulldog replied, "I'm I in trouble?"

Slade took a nearby bottle of beer and opened it and took two gulps and replied, "Why, did you do something that got you in trouble?"

Bulldog then replied, "No, sir."

Shade then replied, "I want to intrest you in a promotion to my 2nd commander in line, Bulldog."

Bulldog then replied, "Really, sir? Why?"

Shade then replied, "Zander is my only one at the moment and I'll need more when we get more loot from this damn city."

Bulldog then replied, "I'd be honored to do so, sir."

Shade then replied, "You're not getting it the postion that easy, Bulldog."

Bulldog sighed and replied, "What do I have to do, sir?"

Shade then replied, "You have to duel Zander in a duel. If you win, you're my 2nd Commander and if you lose, it'll be a horrible thing to think off right now, Bulldog."

He gulped and replied, "I better get going and make sure my deck is ready to go."

Shade nodded and replied, "I think that is one of the best ideas you've had in a while. Get going and have a good day."

Bulldog saluted and slowly left the room and Slade then replied, "He's in deep shit now. Zander is one of the top duelists I know."

-ooo-

Later that afternoon, the girls were Ginny's apartment, waiting for her parents to arrive.

Ginny then replied, "What do you think?"

They looked around and it was a beautiful living with a huge grand piano as well and Christina then replied, "Beautiful."

Kellly then replied, "You are a lucky girl."

Suddenly, a tall blonde haired female and a tall male with brown hair and a well-shaven face walked in and he replied, "Hey, Ginny."

Ginny looked at him and replied, "Hey, dad."

She turned to the girls and pointed at them and replied, "This my dad Kevin and my mom Ashley. Mom and dad, this is Christina and Kelly, the girls that saved me from those thugs."

Kelly then replied, "Pleasure to meet you both."

Kevin then replied," Thank god you both came to rescue our daughter when you did."

Ashley then replied, "We need to give you both something."

Christina then replied, "As long as she's okay, We don't need anything."

Kevin went into his jacket pocket and took two cards and she replied, "He's one for the each of you!"

As Christina grabbed the cards, both was shocked to see another Stardust Dragon and a light counterpart of the famous dragon!

Ginny then replied, "Impressive, eh?"

Christina then replied, "How the heck did you get such awesome cards? They're really rare and hard to come by!"

Ginny looked at her folks and replied, "They can keep a secret, mom. I trust them both!"

Ashley smiled and replied, "What do you think, hon?"

Kevin nodded and replied, "I agree with her too, hon."

"Secret?", a nervous Christina asked.

Ginny then replied, "We're not from this world, we're from the future."

"What?", both girls said at once.

Ashley then replied, "She's telling the truth, ladies. We're from the year 2100 and we traveled from our timeline to now to discover a great evil."

"Which is what?", A curious Christina asked.

Ginny then replied, "We need to stop a gang called the Savage Beasts. In our timeline, they pretty much run the city and use anyone they find as slaves! In 2095, they managed to take half the city of Minneapolis over and then a year later, they took the whole damn city over!"

"Thats only 15 years from now!", Christina said with a gasp.

Kevin nodded and replied, "Thats about it. If we can stop them now, the future will a bright one. Our group is known as the Future Fighters!"

Kelly then replied, "You want us to be a part of it?"

Kevin then replied, "Yes and please, please, don't tell anyone about us. We don't need extra attention and it'll be crazy if we did."

The two girls nodded and Christina replied, "How many of the gang members do we have to stop now to save the future?"

Ashley then replied, "A person by the name of Zander Calbertson and someone name Slade Matthewson."

Kevin nodded and replied, "We also need Samuel Sledge Johnson and Benny Bulldog Jackson as well!"

Kelly then replied, "Thats the coward that ran away!"

Ashley nodded and replied, "Correct, young lady. The police already captured Rudy and that was a good star for the future!"

Kevin the replied, "The rest of wthe gang was sighted somewhere in this state and once they're all put way, this wonderful city will be a family city for years to come!"

Kelly nodded and replied, "We'll keep a eye and keep the secret a safe one, guys."

Ginny smiled and replied, "Its good that we can trust wonderful people such as you both."

Christina then replied, "How are all getting these rare cards?"

Kevin then replied, "Yusei Fudo and his friends wrote in a small book that he wanted to make sure their signer cards would be made to everyone someday and the Industral Illusions company in 2100 did so and they're only given out in tournament, but they gave our group a full set of them for helping out."

Kelly then replied, "Cool."

Christina then replied, "Can you all help me with something?"

Kevin nodded and replied, "With what, young lady?"

Christina sighed sadly and replied, "Can you find out who murdered Valerie Michaelson in 2073? She was a big part of my life and when she was takened away from us, it broke my heart and my dad's as well."

Ashley then replied, "Of course we can help you out. It make took a week or so, but we won't stop until we find as much information as we can, Christina."

She smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

Kevin then replied, "You ladies want a ride home before it gets too late?"

The girls nodded and as Kevin walked them out, Ginny looked at her mom and replied, "Great friends I have, eh mom?"

Ashley nodded and replied, "You are so lucky right now to have them, Ginny."

-ooo-

Meanwhile outside of Lucas's work in their park area, he was enjoying the nice weather.

Lucas then replied, "Nice day."

Suddenly, a tall guy came into the park and he replied, "Hey Lucas."

Lucas smiled and replied, "Hey Rick."

Rick then replied, "You want a duel with the company's best duelist?"

"Why would I want to duel myself?", Lucas said with a laugh.

Rick rolled his eyes and replied, "You know what I mean, smart guy!"

Lucas then replied, "I accept. Right here and now?"

Rick then replied, "Weboth done with work right and it'll be a little fun."

Lucas nodded and replied, "Lets duel already then."

Rick stood across from him as they both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Ready for this, Rick?", Lucas asked.

Rick nodded and replied, "Damn right I am!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Rick LP: 8000 - Lucas LP: 8000)

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon Gogogo Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky golem appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The golem went in and a Spirit Ryu appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and with one hard punch, the dragon was blasted to pieces.

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Summon Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of green flames, reducing the golem into a pile of pebbles (Rick LP: 8000 - 7900).

Rick smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and opened his field slot and replied, "I'll set a monster and activate the field spell card Catapault Zone!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, the park turned into a battle arean and then he replied, "That'll do for now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As he sat the card down, a axe-using dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster, Luster Dragon!"

The dragon let out another burst of flames and they shot out and a Giant Rat appeared (DEF: 1,450) was burnt to a crisp and a then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Slice it up!"

The dragon-warrior went and cleaved the large rodent in two with its axe (Rick LP: 7900 - 7300) and then Rick replied, "I special summon a rock from my deck!"

Suddenly, one of the most famous rock monsters in the game appeared and it was Alpha the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1,400) and then the dragon knelt.

Lucas then replied, "Your move now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the yellow magnet warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now send my Alpha, Beta and the Gamma in my hand to the graveyard to summon a powerful monster!"

As Gamma appeared, all 3 of them broke apart and their parts formed a large magnet warrior with a long blade (ATK: 3,500).

Rick groaned and replied, "Damn.."

"I'm going to beat you! Attack his Luster Dragon!"

The mighty Valkyrion swung his swor and a wave of magenetic energy shot out and blasted the crystal dragon to pieces (Lucas LP: 8000 - 6400).

Rick smiled and replied, "There you go! I end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "Lets begin with Stampeding Destruction!"

As he played the spell card, the field spell turned to dust, returning them to the park (Rick LP: 7300 - 6800).

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Koa'ki Meiru Wall!"

As he sat the card down, one of the imfamous Koa'ki Meiru monsters appeared and this one was a brick wall-like golem (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I'll play Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, Axe Dragonute rose to attack postion (ATK: 2,000).

"Valkyrion, attack!"

The huge rock warrior flew and with downward slash of his sword, cut Axe Dragonute in twain. The two pieces dissoloved into shadowy particles (Lucas LP: 6400 - 4900).

"Wall, attack!"

The rocky monster went in and a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and the rock retreated (Rick LP: 7300 - 7200) and he replied, "Doesn't really matter. I'll show this card to keep it on the field."

He turned a card and it was a Grave Ohja and he replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, Valkyrion shrank down to half of its size (ATK: 3,500 - 1,750).

"Next, I'll offer my dragon for my Prime Material Dragon!"

As the dragon vanished, a beautiful dragon of light appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Attack with Gold Blast!"

The dragon let out a roar as it launched a wave of gold energy and the mighty rock was blown jnto a cloud of dust (Rick LP: 7200 - 6550).

Lucas smiled and replied, "Take that! Ie nd my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 switch my other monster to defense postion and I'll reveal a rock again."

He showed the Grave Ohja again and then replied, "I'll end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "Lancer Dragonute, come to the field!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon knight using a spear appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Dragonute, attack!"

The dragon went and plunged into spear and the Koa'ki Meiru monster toppled over and shattered into pebbles (Rick LP: 6550 - 5950).

"Prime Material Dragon, attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon launched a wave of golden energy and another Giant Rat appeared appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and was blown to particles as the attack struck it and then a Medusa Worm appeared (ATK: 500).;

Lucas sighed and replied, "I see. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I banish a rock monster to summon my Gigantes!"

As he banished a Giant Rat, a large rocky ogre appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now summon my Stone Gargoyle!"

As he sat the car down, a grey stoned gargoyle holding a broken dagger appeared (ATK: 900).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Stone Gargoyle began to glow as it split apart into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings. The rings went through Gigantes and Medusa Worm, which turned into a total of 6 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Giganticastle!"

As he sat the card down, a really, really, really, really big golem appeared (ATK: 2,900).

Lucas then replied, "Whoa."

"First for non tuner monster used to Synchro Summon it, it gains 200 attack and defense points!"

It began to glow (ATK: 2,900 - 3,300 - (DEF: 2,800 - 3,200).

"Since I used my Stone Gargoyle to Synchro a rock monster, I get to draw a card."

He did so and then replied, "I now attack your Lancer Dragonute!"

The huge Synchro swung and squashed the deagon flat as a pancake with its mighty fist (Lucas LP: 4900 - 3500) and then Lucas quickly replied, "I activate Graverobber!"

Suddenly, Enemy Controller appeared in his hand and Rick then replied, "Okay..then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I'll use the card you gave me and thanks to my Prime Material Dragon here, I gain the 2,000 lifepoints I would lose using the card!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (Lucas LP: 3500 - 5500) and then the huge rocky creature knelt (DEF: 3,200).

Rick then replied, "That might of been a heck of a trick, but my monster is more powerful."

"Getting to that. I summon my Rhino Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a large black-skinned dragon with a large rhino-like horn appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"When Rhino Dragon attacks, your monster loses all of its defense points! Attack!"

The dragon charged in and rammed its horn into the huge Synchro and cracks formed all over it before in exploded into rocky debris and dust.

"Attack him directly!"

The dragon launched a wave of light and it struck Rick (Rick LP: 5950 - 3550).

Lucas smiled and replied, "There you go, dude. I end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I play my facedown card, Powerful Rebirth!"

Suddenly, Stone Gargoyle appeared (ATK: 900 - 1,000 - LV: 3 - 4).

"I now summon my Giant Soldier of Stone!"

As he sat the card down, a huge rocky soldier used by the King of Games appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I tune my 2 monsters together!"

Stone Gargoyle began to glow as it split apart into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings. The rings went through Giant Soldier of Stone, which turned into 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Infernal Scissorfist Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky golem with a ugly face and sharp and pointed stalctites for arms appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Lucas then replied, "Cool."

He drew a card due to his Stone Gargoyles ability again and then replied, "I discard 1 card to use my golems ability to switch everybodys postion."

As he did so, both dragons knelt (DEF: 1,800 - (DEF: 2,000).

"Attack!"

The huge rock swung his spiked arm and it struc and Prime Material Dragon shattered into pieces (Lucas LP: 5500 - 5300).

"You won't win! I end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon #2!"

As he sat the card down, the large crystal dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Attack his Golem!"

The dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a wave of flames and they shot out..

Rick quickly replied, "I activate Stone Tell! This saves my rock monster and I can draw a card."

The flames shot out and reflected off the rocks chest (Rick LP: 3550 - 3350).

He drew a card and Lucas nodded and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I discard a card again!"

Lucas smiled and replied, "I think not! I activate Breakthrough Skill!"

Suddenly, the golem began to chip and he sighed and replied, "Damn it. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I play Polymerization to fuse the Lord of Dragons with the Divine Dragon Raganrok I just drew!"

As the two appeared and merged, a large dragon holding a scepter appeared in mid-air (ATK: 2,400).

"I use him to bring out Alexandrite Dragon from my hand!"

Suddenly, the beautiful dragon of light appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. King Dragun, attack!"

the dragons scepter and it fired a burst of dark energy and the golem was smashed to pieces.

Alexandrite Dragon, attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon fired its light burst and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown to pebbles as the light struck and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece and then Luster Dragon #2 fired its flames and it struck Rick (Rick LP: 3350 - 900).

Lucas smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Stone Gargoyle appeared (ATK: 900).

"Next, I banish 1 earth monster to bring out my Rock Spirit!"

As he banished his Morphing Jar, the rocky spartan warrior appeared (ATK; 1,700).

"I use Stone Gargoyles ability to give it one level!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (LV: 3 - 4).

"I tune my monsters together!"

Stone Gargoyle began to glow as it split apart into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings. The rings went through The Rock Spirit, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Infernal Necro Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a black-stone golem appeared as Rick drew a card.

Lucas then replied, "Whats with its low attack?"

Rick smiled and replied, "It gains the attack points of the highest attack rock synchro in my graveyard and that would be my Giganticastle!"

Suddenly, it glowed for a minute (ATK: 1,000 - 3,900).

"Attack his King Dragun!"

The golem began to glow and then it launched a burst of dark energy and King Dragun burst into a black globules as the attack struck it (Lucas LP: 5300 - 3800).

Rick smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my other monsters to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I play Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Inferneral Scissorfist Golem appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Lets do it. Scissorfist Golem, attack!"

the rocky golem went and struck with his sharp arm, blasting Alexandrite Dragon into pixels (Lucas LP: 3800 - 1700).

"Necro Golem, attack!"

The dark golem launched its dark burst and Ricks final dragon was blown to atoms.

"Your move."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "One monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack with Scissorfist first!"

The mighty golem and it struck the facedown card with its sharp arm, impaling the Masked Dragon with it (DEF: 1,100) with its sharp arm and then the dragon shattered into red fragments (Lucas LP: 1700 - 600) and then a 2nd one appeared and the Necro Golem launched its attack and the small red dragon was atomized and he replied, "I special summon my Baby Dragon!"

Suddenly, a young dragon appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Your move, I guess."

Lucas drew card and replied, "I Summon my Time Wizard!"

As she sat the card down, the small wizard used by Joey Wheeler in the old days appeared (ATK: 500).

"I use its ability!"

Suddenly, the scepter began to spin around and then it was about to land on a skill..before it hit the Crown!

"YEA!"

"_**Time Magic**_!", The spellcaster screamed out loud and then Suddenly, Both Synchro monsters began to crack and chip before both collapsed into piles of dust and pebbles.

"Lucky me. I now play Shield Crush!"

The spell appeared and it launched a burst of light and the facedown Golem Sentry was blown to pieces.

Lucas then replied "I play Polyermerization now!"

As the two merged, Thousand Dragon apeared (ATK: 2,400).

Rick smiled and replied, "Thanks for a great duel. Go for the win!"

"I enjoyed our duel, dude! Thousand Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a wave of smoke and flames from its nose and they shot out and struck Rick (Rick LP: 900 - 0).

Lucas then replied, "Good dueling, dude."

Rick then replied, "Thanks, pal. I'm heading home now."

Lucas checked his watch as well and replied, "I gotta go too. See ya tomorrow, Rick!"

His friend nodded as they both headed towards the parking lot.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Infernal Scissorfist Golem

Rock/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Rock Monsters

This card is considered a Fiend monster as well. Once per turn: you can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle postions of all monsters on the field (Except this card). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Infernal Necro Golem

Rock/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Rock monsters

This card is considered a Fiend monster as well. this card gains the ATK of a Rock Synchro monster in your graveyard with the highest ATK.

Stone Tell / Normal Trap Card

Image: Jowgen the Spirtualist looking intently at a Stone Statue of the Aztecs

Activate only when a monster your opponets controls declares a attack against a Rock monster you control. That monster cannot be destroyed in battle and then you can draw 1 card.

_**Note:**__ These 3 cards were created by Cyber Commander for his "Shadowchasers: Torment" story and full creative credit goes to him._

Stone Gargoyle

Rock/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 500/3 Stars

Once per turn: you can increase or decrease this level by 1 until the end phase and if this card was used to Synchro Summon a Rock monster: draw 1 card.

Rhino Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card attacks a faceup defense postion monster: That monsters DEF is reduce to 0 until the end of the battle phase.

-ooo-

**What a great duel for Lucas. In the next duel, the girls head to the mall for the day again and they check out a new duel monsters themed store and Christina gets challenged by a duelist with with alot of famillar monsters. Can our girl get another win? Find out in "Graceful Dice" and it'll be coming soon.**


	5. Graceful Dice

Chapter 5: Graceful Dice

-ooo-

That night back at her house, Christina & Kelly were talking to their families about what Ginny told them.

Licas then replied, "So they need our help to stop those gang members from talking over the city in the future?"

Christina then replied, "That is right, dad. We promised her not to say a word about it to anyone and I called her after we left and her parents gave us permission to help out and tell everyone."

Lacy then replied, "We need to make sure to take them down quickly if we want the future to be a bright and happy one someday."

Kelly then replied, "That is how we both got those rare synchros for us to only use."

Lucas then replied, "You're both lucky to have a friend like her."

Robert then replied, "Lucas, can you ask your brother to make a suggestion to make sure they keep a eye out for those gangsters?"

Lucas sighed and replied, "I'll do the best I can and we can hope he's not too busy to help. We do need all the help we can get."

Robert then replied, "This is the for the future and we need all the help we can get."

-ooo-

Later that night in sleeping area of the hideout, Bulldog was going over his deck for this tough and upcoming duel.

He sighed and replied, "This is going to be one of the hardest duels I ever had!"

Suddenly, Shade came in and he replied, "Sure you're ready to duel Zander soon? He has a tough deck."

Bulldog then replied, "Ready or not, your dad isn't giving me much of a damn choice!"

Shade smiled evily and replied, "A Savage Beast is ready for any kind of crime and duel."

Bulldog then replied, "I don't have time for the damn motto right now, Shade! How good of a duelist is Zander anyway?"

Shade then replied, "He's the 3rd best duelist and he's behind my dad and myself of course."

Bulldog moaned and replied, "I am in deep shit now. I will have no chance to bring him down."

Shade then replied, "If you think you'll fail, then you will if you continue to think so."

He turned around and was beginning to leave and he smiled and replied, "Good luck, dude. Good luck to you."

He left the area and Bulldog then replied, "I'm screwed tomorrow!"

-ooo-

That next day in the park, Christina and Kelly were watching their friend Natalia duel a boy (Austin) they knew. She had a faceup Gem-Knight Sapphire (DEF: 2,100) and a faceup Gem-Knight Pearl (ATK: 2,600) with both of its Xyz Materials beneath and 1 facedown card and Austin had 2 facedown monsters and 1 card facedown.

(Austin LP: 5000 - Natalia LP: 4400)

Natalia drew a card and replied, "I summon my Giant Soldier of Stone!"

Suddenly, a rocky soldier appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I play Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse my Gem-Knight with the rock monster I control!"

As the two broke apart and merged together, a large caped rocky knight with two really large fists appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"Next, I play Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Gem-Knight Emerald appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I play Omi-Gami Combo on my Pearl! Attack!"

The huge rock launched a wave of pearls and first a Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (ATK: 1,600) and was blown to shards as the attack struck him and then a Hero Kid appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the young hero was smashed to bits as well.

"Remaining monsters, direct attack!"

The knight went in and punched her and then Emerald struck it with his fist (Austin LP: 5000 - 300) and then he replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

He drew 4 cards from his deck and then Natalia replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Austin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cosmic Compass!"

As he sat the card down, a odd device appeared (ATK: 100).

"Now, I get a compass token equal to the number of monsters you have!"

Suddenly, 3 more tokens appeared (ATK: 0 x3).

Kelly then replied, "What is he up to?"

Christina then replied, "I may have a idea."

"I play Double Summon to tribute my Compass and 2 of my tokens to summon the mighty Gilford the Lightning!"

As the original and 2 of the tokens shattered to bits, the mighty warrior of light appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Christina sighed and replied, "I knew it!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow and it launched a huge wave of electricity and lightning and it shot out and blasted all of Natalia's monsters to pieces.

"Now, attack her directly!"

The warrior went in and struck her down (Natalia LP: 4400 - 1600).

Austin smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Natalia drew a card and replied, "I activate my Fragment Fusion! I banish Gem-Knight monsters from my graveyard and then I get to special summon a Gem-Knight monster, but it'll be destroyed during my end phase! I banish Emerald, Sapphire and Alexandrite!"

As he banished the 3 monsters, a larger Gem knight and it had a large sword (ATK: 2,900).

"Meet the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

Christina the replied, "That is the best of the Gem-Knight monsters have to offer!"

"He gains 100 ATK for each Gem card in my graveyard and there are still 7!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 2,900 - 3,600).

"I use his ability! I banish 1 Level 7 or lower Gem-Knight from my graveyard and it gains the ability and the name and It'll be come a Gem-Knight Topaz!"

She took the card and banished it (ATK: 3,600 - 3,500).

"Attack!"

The warrior went in and struck the mighty warrior with its sword, smashing the sword to bits. Gilford let out groan before he exploded into globules of light (Austin LP: 300 - 0).

Natalia smiled and replied, "Thats game, babe."

Austin walked over to her and he replied, "THats my girl. You dueled great, baby. I love you."

She nodded as she kissed him on the lips.

Kelly then replied, "Cute."

Austin turned to the girls and replied, "I heard there is a huge duel monsters store opening on the top floor of the Mall of America tomorrow. It supposed to sell packs, have a dueler's challenge machine and arenas so that you can duel in as well!"

Christina then replied, "Too damn cool."

Kelly looked at her and replied, "Want to meet there tomorrow and let the lovebirds come too?"

Christina then replied, "Sounds good. We'll have lunch and then head to the store."

Austin smiled and replied, "Love that plan as much as I love my sweetie."

Natalia then replied, "Lets all meet at the Target Field Light Rail station and we'll go the whole way there."

Christina then replied, "Good planning."

-ooo-

That night in the office, Slade and Shade were talking about stuff.

Slade then replied, "So, is Bulldog ready for his duel against Zander?"

Shade smiled and replied, "The guy is a nervous wreck, sir. He'll get pummeled into the ground big time."

Slade nodded and replied, "The cards Zander has will be enough to wipe out Bulldog's army of whatever creature he uses anyway."

Shade then replied, "I have to report this, dad. When riding away from the cops, Mercel lost control of his bike and crashed into the back of another car. He's in serious condition. He won't remember what happened to him."

Slade then replied, "You annouce this already and told them to leave him alone when he does recover?"

"Of course, dad. I already took care of everything. He won't remember much about his accident when he does wake up from his coma."

Shade then replied, "Is everyone gone for the night?"

"Yes, dad."

Shade then replied, "Want to get a bite to eat in my personal dining chamber, son? I'll call Mackenzie up to make us some good food!"

Slade then replied, "Lets go then, dad."

Shade then replied, "Also, I want you to do one thing for me?"

"Anything for the Beasts, dad!"

Shade then replied, "That new Duel Monsters megastore opens tomorrow and I want you to go there in your disgused normal clothes and check the place out and then let me know how it is. I'll give you about 2 hundred dollars to get anything you want. Sound good?"

Slade then replied, "Sounds like a good time and I'll do anything for the beasts, dad!"

"Sounds good to me, son. Lets get some chow."

-ooo-

That next day at the mall, the kids were know inside of the biggest duel monster store in Minnesota There were places to duel and many, many cards to get as well. They were places to check out the history of duel monsters as well.

Christina then replied, "Damn, this place is awesome!"

Kelly then repleid, "Damn right. Why couldn't Ginny join us?"

"Her mom said she didn't sleep at all last night because of a high fever, so she's relaxing at home.", Christina said with a sigh.

Austin then replied, "I wanted to meet her."

They didn't know it, but Shade was in the snack bar area enjoying a bottle of cherry coke and eating some nachos he bought earlier and he replied, "Mmm, these nachos are really good and cheesy."

Suddenly, Christina saw a glassed area near the registers that said FIRE above it and she smiled and replied, "Score!"

She quickly walked to it and she checked the case out and saw a couple of cards she was intrested and she replied, "Sir, how much for the two cards?"

A nearby clerk saw the cards and he replied, "30 dollars, young lady."

Christina took her wallet out of her purse and took out a twenty and a ten and she repleid, "Sold."

The clerk opened the case and grabbed the cards and sat them down on the counter and she handed him the money and he smield and replied, "Have a great day at the Duel Palace!"

She nodded as she grabbed the cards and she smiled and replied, "You're both going into my deck!"

She quickly grabbed her deck from her purse and slid the cards into it and then Kelly walked up to her and she replied, "Score a good card?"

Christina smiled and replied, "You can say that, girl."

Natalia was looking around and he saw another room and it said DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS AREA above the walkway's entrance and she replied, "What is that game?"

Kelly then replied, "Another dueling board game. Duke Devlin was the creator of it and his family still runs it."

Christina then replied, "The game is too damn confusing to me."

Austin then replied, "Lets go see what this game is about."

As they went down the hallway and Shade saw them enter and he replied, "I got to see this game too."

-ooo-

Throught the room, there areas to purchase new dice everywhere plus you can actually play the game with the stuff you bought.

Christina then replied, "What a game this is!"

"I win again!", a boys voice was heard.

They looked nearby and saw a kid win another game and he replied, "That's 5 games in a row I won!"

The other boy smiled and replied, "You the man, Aaron!"

Aaron then replied, "Don't you forget it, Clark."

Suddenly, Christina walked up to him and he replied, "You want a dice game with me?"

Christina sighed and replied, "No thanks, but can you duel?"

Aaron nodded and replied, "Damn right I can! You want a duel with me in the room nearby?"

She nodded and replied, "Yes I would."

Aaron then replied, "Let me gather my deck and get my figures and dice together and then we can duel!"

She nodded as she walked away and Kelly replied, "Ready to take this guy down, girl?"

She smiled and replied, "It'll be a fun duel."

As they were leaving, Shade smiled and replied, "I can't miss this duel at all."

-ooo-

About 10 minutes later, a crowd gathered around the duelists and Kelly, Austin and Natalia were watching and futher back in the crowd, Shade was watching with intrest as well.

Aaron smiled and replied, "You sure you want to duel with me? I am the top-ranked Dungeon Dice player in the country right now."

Natalia looked to her right and a boy was there and she replied, "Is that true?"

the boy smiled and replied, "Damn right it is. My boy Aaron is going to school that girl!"

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Aaron LP: 8000 - Christina LP: 8000)

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and thats my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Great Angus!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery beast with tusks appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The beast charged in and a Skeleton with a rusty sword appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and the beast rammed into and it shattered to pieces.

Natalia then replied, "That was a 13th Grave!"

Austin then replied, "I wonder what he's up to?"

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blast Lizard!"

As he sat the card down, a large lizard holding two bombs appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Kellythen replied, "That one of those monsters seen in that Dungeon Dice monster game!"

"I now activate Graceful Dice! I roll a die and my monster gains ATK equal to the number rolled times 100 and I need a 2 or higher to beat your monster!"

As he play the card, a small fairy holding a large red die appeared and it tossed the die and it landed faceup on a 4 (ATK: 1,700 - 2,100).

"Attack!"

The lizard threw the bombs and both exploded nearby, blowing Great Angus to pieces (Christina LP: 8000 - 7700).

Aaron took out a die from his pocket and he repleid, "When Blast Lizard destroys a monster, I can toss another die and you take damage equal to the number rolled times 200!"

He threw the die and it landed on a 3 and Aaron smiled and replied, "That would 600 points of damage!"

She let out a groan as she began to glow (Christina LP: 7700 - 7100) and Aaron smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I play Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand then he replied, "I summon my Knight of Twin Swords!"

As he sat the card down, a knight with two swords for weapons appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I discard a spell card to allow him to attack twice this battle phase!"

He took a Rush Recklessly and discarded it.

Kelly then replied, "Where is he getting these Dungeon Dice monster cards?"

"I fight now. Blast Lizard, attack!"

The lizard threw to more bombs and a UFO Turtle appeared (DEF:: 1,200) and was blown to pieces as the bombs struck it and then another die flew into the air and landed on a one this time (Christina LP: 7100 - 6900) and then a 2nd UFO Turtle appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Attack his monster!"

The warrior went in and cleaved the machine in two with his sword (Christina LP: 6900 - 6400) and then a Charcoal Inpachi appeared (ATK: 100).

"Attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Christina quickly replied, "I activate Realize Defense!"

Suddenly, the fiery charcoal monster knelt and the warrior struck it with his sword (Aaron LP 8000 - 7900) and he sighed and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Charcoal Inpachi for my Skeleblazer!"

As the monster vanisheda, fiery skeleton with orange bones appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Austin then replied,. "Cool card."

Natalia then replied, "Heard of that card and its really useful in her fire deck!"

"Now, attack his Blast Lizard with Blaze Cannon!"

The skeleton opened its jaw and unleashed of flames and it shot out and burnt the reptile to a crisp (Aaron LP: 7900 - 7300).

"Now you take damage equal to all of the fire monsters in my graveyard and I have 4!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (Aaron LP: 7300 - 6500).

Christina smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

As Austin drew a card, Christina quickly replied, "I activate Raigeki Break!"

As she discarded a Flamvell Dragonov to his graveyard, lightning bolts came out of the trap struck, blowing the knight to pixels.

Austin then replied, "Decent idea."

Aaron sighed and replied, "Not a big deal right now. I Summon Thunder Ball!"

As he sat the card down, a large black sphere appeared and a small head and tiny legs popped out of it (ATK: 1,000).

Austin then replied, "I love this guys ability. I get to assign a number for each of your monster slots and if I choose the one with the monster in it and I need a 3 to send your monster packing!"

Suddelly, a black die shot into the air and then it landed on a 2 and she smiled and replied, "Nice try."

He smiled and replied, "Lets try that again! I activate Dice Re-Roll! Lets try this again!"

Suddenly, the same black die flew into the air and landed on 3 this time!

He smiled and replied, "So long!"

The machine limbs went back into its body and rolled across the floor and smashed the fiery zombie to pieces with its body.

"Now you take damage equal to your monsters level times 100!"

Suddenly, she let out a groan (Christina LP: 6400 - 5800).

"Attack him directly!"

The machine rolled into a ball and it shot out and struck her (Christina LP: 5800 - 4800).

"Knight, attack!"

Austin then replied, "Damn man."

Shade smiled and replied, "This guy's dice deck is crushing her! I'm actually enjoying this duel!"

Aaron smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Famillar-Possesed - Hiita!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery spellcaster appeared with a angry fiery fox next to him (ATK: 1,850).

"Melt that thing to the ground!"

The spellcaster pointed her staff and then a huge fiery fox shot out and struck and the machine exploded into hot pieces of metal (Aaron LP: 6500 - 5650).

Christina smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

The spellcaster launched her fiery fox and a green-skinned dragon with two heads appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) before the fiery fox incinerated the dragon and he replied, "I can now add a card that involves a dice roll from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand and then she replied, "That'll be all for me."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gator Dragon!"

As he sat a card down, a large dragon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Once per turn, I Can roll a die and he gains ATK and DEF equal to the number rolled times 100!"

A red die appeared and flew into the air and then it landed on a 4 (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).

"Now, attack with fire stream!"

The dragon opened its mouth and it launched a wave of flames and Hiita was blown to shards as the attack struck her (Christina LP: 4800 - 4400).

Aaron smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I summon my Crocozaurus!"

As he sat the card down, a large reptile holding a huge axe appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"This guy can only do half the battle damage. Crocazaurus, attack the monster on the left!"

The huge reptile charged in and a Molten Zombie appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and the axe struck and the zombie burst into globs of magma that flew everywhere.

"Attack his other monster!"

The dragon launched a wave of flames and a Flamvell Guard appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and the flames did nothing (Aaron LP: 5650 - 5450) and he replied, "Damn it. I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blazing Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery wood spirit appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"I play Synchro Boost now!"

Suddenly, the Pyro began to glow (ATK: 1,850 - 2,350 - LV: 4 - 5).

"I tune my 2 monsters together!"

The dragon let out a little roar as it split into 1 white star, which turned into a green ring. The rings went right through Blazing Inpachi, which turned into 5 white stars. As this happened, Christina began to chant.

_"A volcano erupts and forms a powerful warrior of fire! Its fists will burn through anything! Synchro Summon! Appear now..Flamvell Urquizas!"_

As she sat the card down, a volcanic warrior appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Now, attack!"

The Pyro went and punched hard, blowing the dragon to shards (Aaron LP: 5450 - 5150) and then its fists began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 2,400).

"Your turn now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Flamvell Grunika!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery dragon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Urquizas, attack!"

The Pyro warrior went in and punched the huge reptile and it dropped its axe and exploded into pixels (Aaron LP: 5150 - 4950) (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).

"Grunika, attack!"

The dragon let out some flames and a Morphing Jar appeared (DEF: 600) and the flames roasted the jar (Aaron LP: 4950 - 4550) and then both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece and then he replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I drop 1000 lifepoints to play Summon Dice!"

As he let out a groan (LP: 4550 - 3550), a large black die appeared it flew into the air and he replied, "Whatever number I draw I get a certain effect!"

The die fell to the ground and landed on a 1 and he replied, "I can now special summon level 4 or lower monsters from my hand and I choose my Magician Dragon and my Mighty Mage!"

As he sat the cards down, a large blue dragon appeared (ATK: 1,700) and so did a white-robed mage (ATK: 1,800).

Austin then replied, "Thats two more Dungeon Dice Monster only monsters!"

Aaron opened his field slot and replied, "I activate Dice Dungeon!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, the arena turned into a Dungeon Dice Monster arena.

Kelly then replied, "Wow."

"Since I have Dice Dungeon on the field, I tribute both of my monsters with Dimension Dice to summon the biggest badass in my deck!"

As the spell card appeared and the two monsters vanished, the mighty Orgoth the Relentless appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Austin then replied, "He couldn't have been far behind."

"Since Mighty Mage was sent to the graveyard, I can shuffle 2 spell cards from my graveyard back to my deck!"

He took his Summon Dice and Graceful Dice and shuffled the cards into his deck and he replied, "I place Orgoth on the field and your Urquizas on the field as well!"

The two monsters walked onto the field and a large die appeared infront of them both.

Christina then replied, "Can I go first?"

Austin smiled and replied, "Be my guest."

She pointed to to the die and it flew into the air and landed on a 3 and Austin replied, "Nothing changes about it."

Aaron pointed to his die and it flew into the air and landed on a 2 and he smiled and replied, "He gets 1000 attack!"

His sword began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).

"Now, attack his Urquizas with Diamond Blade Slash!"

The warrior swung his sword and it struck, blasting the Pyro into little fragments (Christina LP: 4400 - 3600).

"There you go. That'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Grunika to defense and then I'll one more monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I summon my Yaranzo!"

As he sat the card down, a wooden chest appeared and a zombie popped out of the front of it (ATK: 1,300).

"I now equip him with Warp Vortex!"

Suddenly, it began to glow.

"It can attack directly with it! Orgoth, attack her dragon!"

The warrior went in and with quick slash of his card, cleaved the dragon right down the middle. The two pieces burst into puffs of soot & smoke.

"Yaranzo, direct attack!"

The chest went in..

Christina smiled and replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The shield stopped the chest and Aaron sighed and replied, "Darn it. Since I equipped my Yaranzo with Warp Vortex, it and the equipped monster are banished!"

Suddenly, both vanished into particles of light and he replied, "I'll get him back next turn. Its your turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 fire monster to summon my Spirit of Flames!"

As she banished her Charcoal Inpachi, a fiery demon-like Pyro appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I tribute it for my Theastalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As the Pyro vanished, the mighty titan of flames appeared (ATK: 2,400) and she replied, "Say goodbye to one of your cards!"

Suddenly, the 2nd card from the right burst into flames and he turned it around and it was a Dark Assailant and he discarded it (Aaron LP: 3550 - 3150).

"I bring him to the field!"

As he took a few steps foward, Orgoth did as well and both die appeared and Aaron pointed as his went into the air and it landed on a 1 and his sword began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).

Kelly sighed and replied, "She needs a miracle!"

Suddenly, the die landed and the number 6 and then Thestalos began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 4,800).

Aaron groaned and replied, "Damn it!"

Natalia then replied, "Yea, girl!"

"Now, attack!"

A fireball appeared in his hand he launched and it grew larger and larger as it struck the mighty knight. Orgoth let out a loud groan before he exploded into triangles (Aaron LP: 3150 - 1850) and then the field vanished from sight.

Kelly then replied, "Yes!"

Christina smiled and replied, "There ya go! I end my turn now."

Aaron drew a card and Yaranzo returned (DEF: 1,500) and then he replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fire King Avatar Barong!"

As she sat the card down, a a sharp-clawed beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Barong, attack!"

The fiery beast let out some flames and Yaranzo went up in flames.

"Thestalos, attack!"

The monarch launched a wave of flames and a 2nd Blast Lizard appeared before being blown to pieces.

"I end my turn now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Yaranzo reappeared (DEF: 1,500).

"I now summon the Monster Lord tuner monster!"

As he sat the card down, a wooden spellcaster appeared (ATK: 700).

"I tune them now!"

Monster Lord split into 3 white stars, which turned into a green ring. The rings went right through Yaranzo, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Monster Cannon!"

As he sat the card down, a large machine with a cannon appeared and it looked like a Dark Assailant was controlling it (ATK: 1,700).

Austin then replied, "Cool."

"I use its ability. I roll a die and it has 6 different effect for each number!"

A large die appeared and it flew into the air and landed on a 2 and he smiled and replied, "It now gains 1200 attack points!"

THe machine began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,900) and he replied, "Attack Thestalos!"

The machine aimed its cannon again and fired a blast of energy and shells and they all struck and Thestalos burst into a fiery cloud of smoke & ash (Christina LP: 3600 - 3100) and he smiled and replied, "Your move."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense postion and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Austin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Slate Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a odd blue-headed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now roll a die again!"

The large die appeared and it flew into the air and landed on a 3 and he smiled and replied, "Now I can destroy one of your cards!"

The machine fired a blast of shells and her facedown Flame Ruler was blown into pixels.

"Lets do it. Slate Warrior, attack!"

The fiend went in and punched Barong in the stomach and he shattered into pixels.

"Monster Cannon, direct attack!"

The cannon aimed and fired and the attacks struck Christina (Christina LP: 3100 - 1400).

He smiled and replied, "There you go. I can use my monsters ability now and switch it to defense postion and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the large cannon knelt (DEF: 2,800).

Christina drew a card and replied, "I play Fire Recovery!"

As she discarded a Abaki to her graveyard, Flame Ruler appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now offer it for my Fire King High Avatar Garunix!"

As he vanished, a huge fiery bird appeared with a caw (ATK: 2,700).

Austin then replied, "Cool."

Shade nodded and replied, "This girl has some decent cards."

"Now, roast his Slate Warrior!"

The fiery bird let out a burst of hot flames and burnt the Fiend to a crisp (Aaron LP: 1850 - 1050) and then it let out a loud caw (ATK: 2,700 - 2,200).

"There you go. I'll banish 1 more Fire monster to bring out a Inferno."

As she banished her Barong, a living bonfire appeared (DEF: 1,900).

"I'll set a card and that'll do for now."

As he drew a card, Monster Cannon rose to attack postion and a die appeared.

"NOW!"

The die flew into the air and landed on a 3 and he smiled and replied, "Say goodbye to your King!"

Suddenly, the cannon fired a burst of energy and the fiery bird exploded into a red shards as it hit it.

"I now summon my Gemini Elf!"

As he sat he card down, two spellcaster twins appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now play Graceful Dice!"

The little elf appeared with a die in its hand and it tossed it and it only landed on a 1 (ATK: 1,900 - 2,000) - (ATK: 1,700 - 1,800).

"Lets do it. Gemini Elf, attack!"

The arms began to glow and it launched a wave of lighting bolts and the Inferno exploded into a cloud of ash.

"Monster Cannon, end this!"

The cannon aimed at her..

Christina smiled and replied, "I play Defense Draw!"

The trap appeared and the cannon fired and she drew a card and he replied, "Next turn, I'll get ya! I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "Since you destroyed my Fire King with a card effect, It comes back!"

Suddenly, the fiery bird appeared with a loud screech (ATK: 2,700) and she smiled and replied, "Now, all other monsters are wiped out!"

as the bird flapped its wings like crazy, a huge wave of flames came out. The spellcaster girls were incinerated quickly and then the flames struck the large cannon and it exploded into a globs of fiery slag.

Aaron sighed and replied, "Damn, I forgot that ability it had! End this duel already!"

"Will do. Attack him directly!"

The huge bird let out another wave of flames and they struck him (Aaron LP: 1050 - 0).

The crowd began to cheer.

Austin then replied, "Awesome dueling, girl!"

Kelly then replied, "Awesome fire deck!"

Christina smiled and replied, "Good game, my friend."

Aaron nodded and replied, "Thanks for a fun duel. Want to head to the food court with me for a quick bite to eat?"

Christina nodded and replied, "My friends too?"

"Of course, silly girl. Lets go."

As the crowd broke up and the girls left, Shade was finishing writing down stuff in her notebook and he replied, "We may have to watch this girl closely now."

-ooo-

Dimension Dice / Normal Spell Card

Image: Orgoth the Relentless coming out of a unfolding die like they do in Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Activate only while there is a face-up "Dice Dungeon" on the field. Tribute 2 monsters. Special Summon 1 "Orgoth the Relentless" from your hand or Deck.

Dice Dungeon / Field Spell Card

Image: A Dungeon Dice Monsters board seen from above.

If the controlling duelist has no monsters on their side of the field, destroy this card. Each player must roll a six-sided die when one of their monsters battles, and their monster gains the relevant effect:

1: That monster loses 1000 ATK.

2: That monster gains 1000 ATK.

3: That monster attacks normally.

4:That monster's ATK becomes 0.

5: That monster has its ATK halved.

6: That monster has its ATK doubled.

Orgoth the Relentless

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,450/7 Stars

"A mighty warrior with a powerful sword. He is prowd of his own power."

_**Note:**__ This card was seen as a Effect monster, but its effect was never shown or used, so I'm using this card as a Normal monster._

_**Note:**__The following 3 cards were used by Duke In The Yugioh episode "Mechanical Mayhem (Part 2)". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Summon Dice / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large die breaking through a rocky wall

Pay 1000 Life Points and roll a six-sided die.

1 or 2: Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower monsters from your hand.

3 or 4: Select and Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard.

5 or 6: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand.

_**Note:**__ This card was used by Duke in the Yugioh episode "Deck of Armor" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Fire Recovery / Normal Spel Card

Image: A Fiery mushroom cloud

Discard 1 FIRE monster. Select 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

_**Note:**__ This card was used by Axel in the Yugioh GX episode "Triple Play (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Realize Defense / Normal Trap Card

Image: A dark warrior blocking attacks with his swords.

Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control with a higher original DEF than its original ATK. Change it to Defense Position.

_**Note:**__ This card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Clash of the Dragons (Part 1)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Shock Draw / Normal Trap Card

Image: A duelist drawing a card while lightning is striking him down.

Draw one card for every 1000 points of damage you took this turn.

Note: This card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds manga and creative credit goes to the writers of that manga.

Blast Lizard

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster in battle: Roll 1 die and inflict damage equal to the number rolled x 200.

Gator Dragon

Dragon/EffectFire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

Once per turn: roll 1 die and this card gains ATK & DEF equal to the number rolled times 100 until the end phase of your opponets next turn.

Mighty Mage

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card is sent to the graveyard: take up to 2 Spell Cards from your graveyard and shuffle them back into your deck.

Knight Of Twin Swords

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Once per turn and by discarding 1 Spell Card from your hand to the graveyard, this card can attack during the current battle phase.

Thunder Ball

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

If you control 1 other monster (Beside this card): this card cannot be targeted in battle. Once per turn, issue each monster zone on your opponets side of th field from left to right a number (1-5) and roll a die. Destroy a monster in a the monster equal to the roll of the die and if its destroyed with this ability, inflict damage to your opponet equal to level of the destroyed monster x 100 and if a 6 is rolled: destroy this card. You can only control 1 "Thunder Ball" at a time.

Warp Vortex / Equip Spell Card

Image: A swirling black hole of energy

The monster equipped with this card can attack your opponet directly. During the end phase this card was equipped to a monster, banish the equipped monster and this card. During your next-standby phase, special summon the monster banished with this cards ability. Only 1 monster can be equipped "Warp Vortex" at a time.

Monster Cannon

Machine/Synchro/Dark/ATK: 1,800/2,800/8 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or non-tuner monsters

During your end phase: you can switch this cards postion. Once per turn: roll 1 die and activate one of the effects depending on what the die result was:

1. Draw 1 card and increase your lifepoints by 500.

2. Increase this cards ATK By 1200 until the end phase of your opponets next turn.

3. Destroy 1 card your opponet controls.

4. You take 1000 damage.

5. Your opponet draws 1 card and gains 500 lifepoints.

6. Your opponet takes 1000 damage.

Crocozaurus

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 800/4 Stars

Any battle damage this card does is halved.

.Twin-Headed Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

FLIP: Add 1 card from your deck that involves a dice roll and add the card to your hand.

Magician Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle: Roll 1 die and if its a 1, 3 or 5: you gain 1000 lifepoints and if the result is 2 or 4, take 1000 damage.

Monster Lord

Warrior/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 700/DEF: 1,500/3 Stars

"A small warrior that is willing the help anyone be successful."

Skeleblazer

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 0/6 Stars

When this card destroys a monster in battle: Inflict damage to your opponet equal to all of the FIRE monsters in your graveyard x 200.

-ooo-

**Another duel ends in a victory for Christina! In the next chapter, a student that loves the insect world challenges our girl Kelly to a duel. Can she win the duel? Find out in "Jade Insect Whistle" and it'll be coming soon.**


	6. Jade Insect Whistle

Chapter 6: Jade Insect Whistle

-ooo-

In the North Food court of the mega mall, Aaron was talking about stuff with the gang.

Christina then replied, "After you won the DDM World Championship in Los Vegas, you came back here and then a week later, Industal Illuisons suprised with all of these brand new cards for you to use."

Aaron then replied, "That is right, my friends. I already won a trophy, a golden DDM game board and many other trinkets, but seeing these cards made my day for quite a while."

Austin then replied, "You are so damn lucky to get such a collection of rare cards to use, Aaron. Very cool."

Aaron then replied, "Damn right, bud. These cards are the only ones out there right now and they are rare and they would cost about $50,000 for the whole set in mint condition!"

"Damn thats some good money.", Christina commented.

After the duel had ended, Shade followed them to the food court and was drinking a cup full of Pepsi and he smiled evily and replied, "Thats some good money for some decent cards. I can't wait to tell everyone this soon!"

Kelly then replied, "Awesome cards and your deck is darn good as well."

"I know, I know.", Aaron said with a smile.

Kelly checked her watch and replied, "Another Train back to the first station leaves in about 25 minutes, gang."

Christina then replied, "That would be a our time to go."

Aaron then replied, "I need to call my parents anyway. See you all later."

They all got up and left and back at his table, Shade was writing down stuff with a notebook and pen he bought at the dollar store nearby and he smiled and replied, "Need to head back to the lair. My dad would love this duel."

He drank the rest of his soda and he got up and threw the cup away as he walked away from the area.

-ooo-

Later that night, he was talking to his father about his day.

Slade then replied, "So, how was the day there?"

Shade then replied, "Pretty damn good, dad. It is a awesome dueling and DDM store. I'm glad you allowed me to go!"

Slade then replied, "Not a problem at all, son. Get any info?"

He took out a notebook and he repleid, "The first few pages will have alot of good stuff in it, dad."

He took it and opened it up and he began to read it and he replied, "Intresting stuff, son. So this girl Christina wants to be a awesome fire duelist and has alot of rare fire monster at her use?"

"Yea, pretty much."

He continued to read it and he replied, "So, she dueled some kid that a rare one of a kind set of cool cards that is worth quite alot of money if sold as a set?"

"Yep. They're cool cards and are worth alot of dough, dad."

Shade slid the notebook back to his son and he replied, "That is some good information, son. Well done. Any word from Bulldog?"

He smiled evily and replied, "He's still a huge wreck. He doesn't know that Zander has the best deck ever and he'll be crushed big time by his deck, dad."

Shade smiled and replied, "His loss, I guess. He'll never beat him, dad. Zander is our better duelist and has a wonderful great deck at his use, dad. He'll be smoked, crushed, and smashed."

Slade then replied, "I Can't wait to see that happen, dad. I can't wait."

Shade nodded and replied, "Yep. You should head to bed now, son. Its late and you need all the sleep you can get, son."

Slade the replied, "Good point. I'll see you later, dad."

As he left, Shade sighed sadly and replied, "I only wished your mother was still alive to be here for us, son."

What happened was a tragedy. Before he started the gang, his wife Sandra was killed in a car crash on a busy highway in Minneapolis and it was caused by a drunk driver going down the wrong way. The drunk man was killed as well and he was the only one in the car at the time. After the funeral, Shade (When his real name was known at the time went into a deep depression and threatnened to kill himself twice before a retired gang member offered him and his son in a postion of the gang. Since that day, Him and Slade were the best ones they had.

-ooo-

That next day at the park, Christina and Kelly were talking to Ginny about the day they had.

Ginny then replied, "So what happened Yesterday, girls?"

Kelly then replied, "We went to the new dueling store at the mega mall and soon after, Christina got challenged to a duel by a duelist that used alot of cards based on the Dungeon Dice Monsters game."

Ginny then replied, "That game? cool."

"Is it still popular to this day over there?", Christina asked.

Ginny nodded and replied, "Other then duel monsters, its a very popular game in my days. More kinds of pieces and monsters were released for it and its been getting more and more fun."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Cool. Where were you yesterday?"

Ginny then replied, "Me and my folks went up to St. Cloud for some shopping and supper. We came back last night."

Christina then replied, "Cool. Glad you enjoyed it."

Ginny then replied, "About you wanted me to find out, Christina. My family should know something in about 5 more days. This is hard work and complicated."

Christina then replied, "Thank you so much for all of this, girl."

Ginny nodded and replied, "Anything for my friends. Anything."

Suddenly, the saw a teenaged girl with blonde hair, glasses, a white shirt and blue jeans chasing after a couple of butterflys with a net.

Ginny then replied, "Who is she?"

Kelly then replied, "That would be Tiffany. She loves the insect world and she studies them day and night like her parents do. Both are talented scientists and they all study together at the Unniversity of Minnesota. Her parents are teachers there."

The girl took a swipe and the two insects flew away quickly and she sighed and repleid, "Rats, I needed them little guys."

The girls got up and walked over to her and Christina replied, "Hey, Tiffany."

She turned to them and replied, "Hey ladies."

Ginny then replied, "I just moved in a while back and I'm Ginny."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Any friends of theirs is one of mine too. I'm Tiffany Benton."

Christina then replied, "Caught any cool bugs lately?"

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Quite a few actually."

Kelly smiled and replied, "Do you want a duel with us after supper in this park later today?"

Tiffany then replied, "Sounds good to me. I got some new cards and I want to use them to smash you up!"

Kelly nodded and replied, "See you later then."

As the girls began to leave, Tiffany smiled and replied, "Wait to you see the powerful and most beautiful cards I have in my deck, Kelly."

-ooo-

A few hours later, the girls were waiting for Tiffany to show up.

Ginny then replied, "What does this girl use in a deck?"

Christina then replied, "Alot of the stuff she studies, Ginny. He parents are big time bug scientists and they want to be the best in the world."

Kelly then replied, "Come on girl, I'm waiting for you."

Suddenly, they saw here with a duel disk on her arm riding on a bike and she was wearing a white lab coat and black pants.

Christina then replied, "Cool."

She stopped the bike got off and she walked over to Kelly and replied, "Ready for a tough duel, girl?"

Kelly then replied, "Sure am!"

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece from them.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Tiffany LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll start with one monster facedown and thats it."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Beast Striker!"

As she sat the card down, the beastly beast-warrior wielding a hammer (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The creature let out a cry as it rushed and a large beetle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and the beast struck with its hammer and it did nothing to the large bug.

Tiffany smiled and replied, "You need to attack my Lady Beetle Twice to destroy it, girl."

"I see. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the angry beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Stiker, attack!"

The beast went in and struck the beetle with its hammer.

"Enraged Battle Ox, finish the job!"

The minotaur charged and cleaved right through the large beetle with its axe and it fell apart in two pieces before shattering to bits (Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7650).

"I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mantis-like warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now flip my facedown Arsernal Bug!"

As he flipped the card up, a large bug with a sword in its hands appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Insect Knight, attack!"

The mantis warrior flew in and slashed with its sword, cutting Enraged Battle Ox in twain and then Arsenal Bug flew in and struck with his sword, blasting Beast Striker into triangles (Kelly LP: 8000 - 7650).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Rose Papillion!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful butterfly appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Since I control only insects, Rose Papillion can attack you directly!"

The butterfly began to flap its beautiful wings and a wave of white pollen shot out and struck Kelly (Kelly LP: 7650 - 6250).

"Insect Knight, attack!"

The bug flew in and Hyena appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and with slash of his sword, blasted the small beast to little pieces and then 2 more facedown monsters appeared and a Arsenal Bug flew in and stabbed with his sword and blew another of the small beasts to bits.

"I end...my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Uni-Horned Familiar!"

As she sat the card down, a odd-looking beast appeared (ATK: 0).

"I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, a 3rd Hyena appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

Uni-Formed Familiar split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through the Hyena, which transformed into three white stars. As this process occurred, Kelly clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

"Galloping in heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"

Suddenly, the mighty steed appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Ginny nodded and replied, "Cool."

"I now drain a monster you have of 500 attack points!"

Suddenly, sparks flew from the butterfly (ATK: 1,400 - 900).

"Now, attack!"

The steed charged and stabbed its horn into the insect and it collapsed to the ground and shattered into pixels (Tiffany LP: 7650 - 6350).

Kelly smiled and replied, "Yea! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Insect Knight to defense postion and then I'll play Muliplication of Ants!"

Suddenly, Arsenal Bug vanished and two large green ants took its place (DEF: 1,200 x2).

"I now summon my Bee List Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, a bee appeared (ATK: 500).

"I tribute it and a token to draw twice!"

As the two insects vanished, she drew 2 cards and replied, "I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Moonlight Unicorn!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful blue-haired beast appeared with a neigh (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets check the top card of my deck!"

She checked it and it was a Big Bang Shot and she replied, "I'll take it!"

Suddenly, the Unicorn began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).

"Lets do it. Thunder Unicorn, attack her knight!"

The unicorn charged and stabbed the knight with its horn and the insect let out squeal before it shattered to bits.

"Moonlight, your turn!"

The mighty steed charged and stabbed the token with her horn and the token shattered into pixels (Tiffany LP: 6350 - 5350).

Kelly smield and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon Pinch Hopper!"

As she sat the card down, a green grasshopper appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I play Insect Costume!"

She took a Warm Worm and discarded it and then she took a insect from her deck and added it to his hand.

"Now, my insect is destroyed!"

Suddenly, Pinch Hopper shattered into shards.

"Now, I can special summon any Insect from my hand and I choose my Poseidon Giant Beetle!"

As she sat the card down, a large armored beetle with a spear for a weapon appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I banish 2 Insect monsters to special summon my Doom Dozer!"

As she took took the Warm Worm and Bee List Soldier and banished them, a large red centipede appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,800).

Ginny then replied, "Insect monsters are good at swarming."

Christina then replied, "That is very true, girl."

"Lets do it. Doom Dozer, attack his Sunlight Unicorn!"

The huge centipede and crushed the poor steed with its body.

"Discard the top card of your deck!"

She sighed as she took the top card (Was was a Hidden Armory Spell card) and discarded and then she replied, "Giant Beetle, attack!"

The beetle warrior went and stabbed the Synchro with its spear and it let out a weak cry before it shattered into triangles (Kelly LP: 6250 - 5250)

Tiffany smiled and replied, "My bugs will be swarming you one by one! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll let my Poseidon attack!"

the beetle warrior went in and a Shiba-Warrior Taro appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the insect let out a grunt as it returned.

"Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 spell card to summon my Monoceros!"

As she banished a spell card, a unicorn with a long horn appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I'll discard my Moja to summon my Egotistical Ape with a level of four!"

As she discarded the card, the shadowy ape appeared with howl (ATK: 1,200 - LV: 5 - 4).

"I now tune my Ape with my Monoceros!"

Egotisitical Ape split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through the Monceros, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Kelly clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Galloping in the heavens like thunder, going through the pitch-black sky, this lightning will strike the Earth and incinerate it. Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!"_

As she sat the card down, a beautiful golden skinned Unicorn with many pink horns appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Since I Synchro Summoned with Monoceros, I get a beast tuner back from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the shadowy ape appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I'm going to activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Thunder Unicorn appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I now play The Big March of Animals!"

Suddenly, Thunder Unicorn began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 2,800) - (ATK: 2,800 - 3,600).

"Lets do it. Thunder Unicorn, attack!"

The mighty steed charged in and stabbed Poseidon in the chest with its horn and the insect warrior exploded into triangles.

"Lightning Tricorn, attack!"

The huge beast began to glow and then it launched a huge wave of electricity and it shot out and struck the huge bug and it thrashed around like crazy before it burst into a explosion of pixels and then Shadowy ape went and struck her with its claw (Tiffany LP: 5350 - 3250).

Kelly smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hand and then replied, "I now play One for One! I discard 1 monster to special summon a level 1 monster from my deck and I choose my Petit Moth!"

As she discarded a Skull-Marked Ladybug to her graveyard, a small tiny moth appeared (DEF: 200).

Ginny then replied, "What is she up to?"

Christina then replied, "She can't be. Its one of the most hardest monsters to summon in the damn game!"

"I now equip my Petit Moth with Cacoon of Evolution!"

Suddenly, it was covered in a large webby cacoon (DEF: 2,000).

Kelly then repleid, "Are you freaking serious right now?"

"Damn right I am. I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and her facedown Negate Attack lifted up and shattered to little pieces.

"Lets do it. Lighting Tricorn, attack!"

The huge beast let out a howl..

Tiffany smiled and replied, "I activate D2 Shield!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (DEF: 4,000) as the beast shot its lightning out and then it reflected off the body of it (Kelly LP: 5250 - 4050).

Christina then replied, "Lucky move.

"I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "5 turns to go and I activate Time Jump! This moves my turn count by 3!"

Suddenly, the webbing began to glow.

Christina gulped and replied, "Holy shit! She now has 2 more turns left!"

"I now set a monster facedown and thats my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and she switched her ape and Thunder Unicorn to defense postion and then she replied, "Tricorn, attack!"

The unicorn fired a huge burst of lightning and a Man-Eater Bug appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was incinerated as it was struck.

Kelly groaned and replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, Lighting Tricorn exploded into golden shards and she sighed and replied, "Walked right into that one! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I pass!"

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Here it comes now!"

Suddenly, the cacoon burst open and then the most infamous and most powerful of the insect monsters in Duel monsters appeared with a mighty screech (ATK: 3,500).

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth**_!"

Ginny then repleid, "Wow."

Christina then replied, "She manged to summon the most hardest monster to summon in the game!"

"I now play Amazing Summon! When I special summon my moth, I can draw 2 cards!"

She did so and she replied, "I now summon my Cross-Swords Beetle!"

as she sat the card down, a large beetle with sharp sword-like mandibles appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Since I control another insect other then my beetle, it gets a piercing abaility and I now equip Fairy Meteor Crush to my huge friend here!"

Suddenly, its wings began to glow.

Kelly groaned and replied, "This will HURT!"

"Yes it will. Cross-Swords Beetle, attack!"

The beetle went and pinched the Synchro with its pincers and it let out a cry before it shattered into pixels.

"Moth, attack her Egotistical Ape with Tornado of Doom!"

The huge moth flapped its wings like crazy as a huge tornado began and the tuner was blasted to pieces as the the storm struck it (Kelly LP: 4050 - 1050).

Tiffany smiled and replied, "The bug world will get another win! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "2 cards facedown and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card.

Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and and the equip card shattered to pieces.

"Great Moth, attack!"

The huge insect produced another tornado and a Nimble Momonga (DEF: 100) appeared before it was blown into fragments by the huge wind storm (Kelly LP: 1,050 - 2,050) and then 2 more facedown monsters appeared.

"Beetle, attack!"

The bug went and the small dog yelped in pain as the beetle stabbed its mandibles into it (Kelly LP: 2050 - 550).

Tiffany then replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I flip my squirrels up!"

Suddenly, two more of the flying squirrels appeared (ATK: 1,000 x2).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Shiba-Warrior Taro split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through both of the Nimble Momongas, which transformed into a total of four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius!"

As she sat the card down, a dark 3-headed wolf appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Ginny then replied, "Cool."

Christina then replied, "I gave that card to her after I got it out of a Duel Terminal machine a week ago."

"Now, attack!"

The beast-warrior let out some flames and they shot and burnt Cross-Swords Beetle to a crisp (Tiffany LP: 3250 - 2650).

"There you go. I'll play Poison of and Old man and that'll be all.'

She let out sigh (Kelly LP: 550 - 1750).

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

The huge moth flapped its wings and a tornado formed up and it shot out and the Synchro exploded into shards as the wind got too much for it (Kelly LP: 1750 - 650) and she smiled and replied, "When he's destroyed, one monster you control loses 2400 attack points!"

Suddenly, the moth let out a weak cry (ATK: 3,500 - 1,100).

"Damn you! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Soul Release to banish my Thunder Unicorn and my Elephun!"

She took the two cards and banished them and then she replied, "I now banish 1 card in my hand to activate Unicorn Beacon!"

As she took a 2nd Beast Striker and banished it, Thunder Unicorn appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I now play Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, two lamb tokens appeared (DEF: 0 x2).

"I now drain your bugs power!"

Suddenly, it let out a huge screech (ATK: 1,100 - 0).

"Attack!"

The horn began to glow and then it launched a burst of electricity and it shot out and the struck the huge insect and it screeched in pain before it collapsed to the ground and exploded into pixels (Tiffany LP: 2650 - 450).

Kelly smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she did so, a large dragonfly with silver wings appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"My Silver Dragonfly can be used as two tributes for a insect monster, so I offer it to summon my Metal Armored Bug!"

As the dragon flew away, a large armored bug appeared with a screech (ATK: 2,800).

Kelly groaned and replied, "I have nothing else to use this turn. Go for the win!"

"It was a fun duel. Metal Armored Bug, attack!"

the huge bug charged in and crushed the Unicorn to pieces with its body (Kelly LP: 650 - 0).

Ginny then replied, "Unreal."

Christina sighed and replied, "She lost the duel?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "I had a good duel with you. Thank for a fun duel, Tiffany."

The insect duelist smiled and replied, "Likewise, Kelly. I gotta go. See you again another time."

She walked to her bike and got on it and she rode away and Kelly stared at her friends and replied, "Want to get a snack at mcdonalds, ladies?"

The two nodded to her as they began to leave the park as well.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Cards made by me & others

Turn Jump / Normal Spell Card

Image: A pocket watch half-burried in the sand and a pyramid is in the background

Move the turn count by 3. The effect of all cards on the field are effected by 3 turns as well.

_**Note:**__ This card was used by Yugi in Yugioh episode "The Dark One Cometh (Part 1)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Insect Costume / Normal Spell Card

Image: A dragonfly with a larger Wasp over it.

Send 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Add 1 Insect-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. Then, destroy 1 Insect-Type monster you control.

_**Note:**__ This card was used by Lenny in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Creepy Crawlies" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Lady Beetle

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 700/DEF: 1,600/3 Stars

Once per turn: this card cannot be destroyed in battle.

Rose Papillion

Insect/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 800/4 Stars

While another Insect-Type monster is face-up on the field: this card can attack your opponent directly.

_**Note:**__ these 2 cards were used by Jesse in the Yugioh GX manga and creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Amazing Summon / Normal Trap Card

Image: A duelist cheering as a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth is flying behind him.

Activate Only if you successfully special summoned a "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth". Draw 2 cards from your deck. This cards effect and activation cannot be negated and only 1 "Amazing Summon" can be activated per turn.

Silver Dragonfly

Insect/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

This card can count as 2 tributes for a Tribute Summon for a Insect monster.

-ooo-

**Kelly lost? Thats a big bummer. In the next chapter, Ginny heads with her parents to Duluth for the weekend and she gets challeged to a duel. Can our Synchro master win another duel? Find out in "Rite of Spirit" and it'll be coming soon.**


	7. Rite of Spirit

Chapter 7: Rite of Spirit

-ooo-

At a nearby Mcdonalds, the girls were enjoying some ice cream cones that Ginny bought for them all.

Kelly groaned and replied, "Damn, that was a tough duel to lose. She's a good duelist."

Ginny licked more of her chocolate cone and she nodded and replied, "She's a dedicated insect user. That was actually the first time I ever saw someone summoned that giant moth! it's one of the hardest cards to summon it the game and she summoned it with no trouble at all."

Christina then replied, "You'll duel her again soon."

Kelly nodded as she looked at Ginny and replied, "I have a card that I don't even want and I got a few days back and forgot about it."

Ginny then replied, "Show it here then,"

She took the card out (It was a Synchro) and she looked at it and nodded and replied, "Wow, thats a powerful card indeed."

Kelly then replied, "I now your deck is mostly Synchros and monsters that help them out, so this card would help you out alot."

Ginny nodded and replied, "That is the basic structure of it. I was always a fan of Yusei's cards and it took some hard damn work to get them, but I now have a decent deck to use now."

Christina then replied, "Its a well-made deck."

Ginny then replied, "I'll be gone this weekend. My parents and I are heading up to Duluth for the weekend and we'll be back on Sunday night at least. I'll call you gals from Duluth to tell you how I'm doing and stuff."

Christina smile dand replied, "Sounds like a good time, girl."

Kelly then replied, "We'll be home to talk so you can talk to us at anytime, girlfriend. You enjoy your time up there and relax."

Ginny smiled and replied, "Thank you, ladies. Your friendship means alot to me right now."

Kelly then replied, "You're our best friend, we'll always be here for you, girl!"

Christina then replied, "Glad to help you out, girl."

Ginny then replied, "Good to hear."

-ooo-

That night in her room in a beautiful house near the University of Minnesota's main campus, Tiffany was going over deck and checking card shops online for more insects to use.

Tiffany then replied, "Not much found yet."

She changed the page and went to Industral Illusions website for the current ban list and she clicked on it and she groaned and replied, "You gotta be kidding me!"

At the top list, it said NEW LIMITED CARD TO BANNED CARD: TIME JUMP - EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATLY.

She sighed and replied, "There goes my moths."

She took her deck and took the banned spell card, the moth, Cacoon of Evolution, Petit Moth and the trap that made her drew 2 cards from summoning the big bug and slid them into another pile at her desk and she sighed and replied, "Need to add some replacements."

She looked through her pile found a couple of useful insect monsters and she replied, "I need more!"

She went back to her computer and went to a card website that sold cards and she saw some Inzektor cards on sale and she then replied, "No...damn way. Those are not even bugs, they're hell insects!"

When she made her insect deck, she promised herself she would never use the Inzektor army ever. They gave regular insect monsters a bad name and her parents hated them as well. She clicked on the insect area and she quite a few good insect cards and she smiled and replied, "These good cards will be useful for my deck!"

-ooo-

That next day, the family was on the road and heading towards Duluth.

Ginny then replied, "This will be fun."

Ashley then replied, "Its supposed to be in the Low 70s to high 60s all this weekend up there. We have a hotel room on one of the most beautiful hotels in the city."

Ginny then replied, "Cool. Thanks to my cellphone, my girls can call me at anytime and we can stay in touch."

Kevin then replied, "At least we'll be away from the big city for a while. Its a gorgeous city and quite a tourist attraction in the Summer, Ginny."

Ginny then replied, "I know, I read all about it last night online."

Ashley then repleid, "So, your friend Kelly lost her first duel with that deck of hers, eh?"

Ginny nodded and replied, "Getting a first loss with a great deck is tough, but she'll get through it and get even better then before."

Kevin nodded and replied, "I agree, baby girl. I agree."

-ooo-

A few hours later, they entered the city. Duluth was one of the most beautiful cities in the state. It had its share of beautiful hotels, casinos and many others places to have fun and relax. The lift bridge and canal park was still the top two places to have fun at. It was beautiful there during the summer (Fall was okay, but Winter was cold as heck) and a place alot of tourists come and enjoy the city. Popcorn was still being fed to the seagulls that flew around Canal Park and in 2058, the current President signed something to make the lift bridge now listed as Minnesota's 2nd Historic Landmark ( Mickey's Diner in St. Paul was the 1st one). Ginny and her folks checked into the Superior Master Inn and spa near the shoreline of Lake Superior. Ginny was looking outside of her room towards the lake.

Ginny smiled and replied, "This is so beautiful, dad. I'm glad we got this trip."

Kevin then replied, "With the Future Riders approving this, we all deserved to come and relax. "

Ashley then replied, "This hotel has a large breakfast buffet and has shuttles to everywhere in Duluth, even the Zoo!"

Kevin then replied, "I heard a card shop in the middle of the city opened up last week and they're doing good buisness. Want to check for some cards after lunch, ladies?"

Ashley then replied, "I'm up for that. Afterwards, we can walk around Canal Park and hopefully be able to see a ship coming in!"

Ginny then replied, "Sounds like a plan, mom."

-ooo-

Back in Minneapolis, Christina was at home listening to music on Her I-Pod. I-Pods were still a huge success in the later years and more and more powerful ones were being made. I Tunes was still the best place to get now cheaper music.

She took her earbuds out of her ears and she replied, "Want a snack now."

She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and she grabbed a cookie from the plate and the cookies were Chocolate Almond and she took a bite and she smiled and replied, "Yum, yum!"

She finished the cookie quickly and saw Tina getting a drink from her bowl and Christina replied, "Hey, baby girl."

The kitten looked at her and happily meowed at her and she walked to Christina and began to purr at her legs and she giggled and replied, "You cutey pie you."

She looked at her window and replied, "Hope you're having a good time, Ginny."

-ooo-

That afternoon, Ginny and her family was sitting at a bench eating the popcorn and feeding nearby seagulls it and Ginny was looking at the 3 cards she bought and Kevn replied, "Good cards, hon?"

Ginny nodded and replied, "Sure are, dad. I'm ready to duel even better now."

Suddenly, a teenaged boy walked out of the nearby museum and he had a duel disk on his arm and he walked over to Ginny and replied, "You want to a duel with the best duelist in Duluth?"

Ginny looked at him and replied, "Sure. I'm Ginny."

"I'm Eddie and a great duelist."

Ginny smiled and replied, "Get ready for my talents."

Ashley smiled and replied, "Go for it, hon!"

"Yea, show this guy who's boss!", Kevin said as well.

The kids ran to the middle of the park (scaring some of the birds as well) and they both stood across from each other.

Eddie smiled and replied, "Ready, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and replied, "You bet!"

As they activated their disks and drew their opening hands, alot of people come began to crowd around them.

Ashley then replied, "This will be good to watch."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Eddie LP: 8000 - Ginny LP: 8000)

Ginny then replied, "Go for the start."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I'll set a card and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-using barbarian using a exe for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack!"

the warrior charged in and a Owl with a crown its head appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and the warrior slashed with its axe and exploded into a cloud of grey feathers and he replied, "When Owl of Luck is flipped up, I can take 1 Field Spell card and place on top of my deck!"

He took a card and placed on top and she nodded and replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll be all for me."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "I begin with Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Ginny smiled and replied, "I chain my Jar of Greed!"

She drew a card as the storm blew the trap to bits and he sighed as he opened his field slot and replied, "Wasted a good spell card. I now activate the field spell Necrovalley!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the area didn't change and Ginny noticed the Field spell card was faceup on the field as well and she replied, "I'm confused here."

Eddie pointed to a button on his duel disk and replied, "Push this button after you slid the card and the field won't be turned into the field spells image and if you want it to be so, you push and it returns back!"

Kevin nodded and replied, "They addded that to all duel disks 10 years ago, honey."

Ginny nodded and replied, "Oh, thats right."

"I now summon my Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

As he sat the card down, a hodded assassin wielding a long blade for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Attack!"

The spellcaster went and as the warrior knelt (DEF: 1,150), the assassin stabbed her dragger into chest of the warrior and he let out a groan before shattering into triangles.

"I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a male spellcaster wielding a spear for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Lets do it. Assailant, attack!"

The gravekeeper charged in and a Gentlemander appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and as it rose to attack postion (ATK: 1,200), she stabbed it in the chest with the dagger and the reptile shattered into pixels (Ginny LP: 8000 - 7200).

"Attack her directly!"

Spear Soldier charged in..

Ginny quickly replied, "I special summon Junk Defender from my hand!"

Suddenly, a large bulky warrior appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,800).

"Spear Soldier, Attack it!"

He continued towards the warrior..

Ginny smiled and replied, "I use its ability to give it 300 more defense points!"

As it began to glow (DEF: 1,800 - 2,100) and he struck with his spear and he sighed as he returned (Eddie LP: 8000 - 7900) and he sighed and replied, "Not a big loss. I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon the Quick-Span Knight tuner monster!"

As she sat the card down, a small wrenched-shaped machine appeared with a wrench in its hands (ATK: 1,000).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

The small machine split apart into 3 white stars, which turned into one green ring. The ring went through Junk Defender, who turned into 3 stars as well. As this happened, Ginny closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"A powerful warrior thats uses its huge fists to smash and destroy his enemies with ease! Synchro Summon! Appear now..Mighty Warrior!"_

As she sat the the card down, a powerful warrior appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Kevin nodded and replied, "Wow."

"Man, what a monster!", a young boy said that was in the crowd.

"Since I used Quick-Span Knight in a Synchro Summon, one of your monsters loses 500 ATK!"

Suddenly, the female assassin let out a groan (ATK: 2,000 - 1,500).

"Now, attack that monster, my Synchro!"

The warrior went in and punched her hard and she out a cry before she shattered into black shards.

"When Mighty Warrior destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half of the original attack of the destroyed monster!"

Suddenly, he let out a groan (Eddie LP: 7900 - 6450).

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "I'll place Spear Soldier in defense postion and I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Blue Flame Swordsman, come to me!"

As she sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior she saw Christina use appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Ashley then replied, "Got the idea from Christina?"

"Yep, she had some decent card ideas. It didn't take me long to find this card. Mighty Warrior, attack!"

The warrior went in and the faceup Gravekeeper was blasted to pieces (Eddie LP: 6450 - 5650).

"Man, that warrior is draining that guys points down!", a female in the crowd yelled out.

"Blue Flame Swordsman, attack her facedown monster!"

The warrior swung his blade and a young gravekeeper appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000 - 1,500) and the wave of blue flames struck her and she vanished into a cloud of black smoke and Eddie replied, "When Gravekeeper's Noblman is destroyed, I can special summon 1 gravekeeper from my deck and place it facedown on the field.

Suddenly, a facedown monster appeared.

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Descendent!"

As she sat the card down, a male gravekeeper wearing a dark robe appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"I now flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, another gravekeeper appeared (ATK: 800 - 1,300).

"When the Curse is summoned, I can inflict 500 damage to you!"

Ginny moaned as she was covered in a black glow (Ginny LP: 7200 - 6700).

"I now use my Descendent's ability to tribute another Gravekeeper to destroy 1 of your monsters!"

As Curse vanished into particles, the gravekeeper held his staff up and fired a burst of dark energy shot out and Mighty Warrior was blown into fragments as the attack struck him.

"Now, attack!"

The spellcaster launched another burst of energy and Blue Flame Swordsman was blown into shards as the attack struck him (Ginny LP: 6700 - 6500) and then Flame Swordsman appeared (DEF: 1,600).

"I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my swordsman to defense postion and I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Heretic!"

As he sat the card down, another of the gravekeeper clan appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Wait, why didn't his attack go up? Necrovalley was still on field.", a adult male with a duel disk on his arm from the crowd asked.

Eddie sighed and replied, "While Necrovalley is on the field, he can't be targeted by card effects, lncluding the Necrovalley attack boost and also Descedent's ability. Heretic, attack!"

he aimed his staff and fired a burst of dark energy, blowing Flame Swordsman to shards.

"Descedent, attack!"

The spellcaster fired another burst of energy from his staff and a aged warrior with dented armor and a rusty sword appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) before the magicial blast blew him to little pieces and then she replied, "When War Survivor is destroyed, I can take any level 4 or lower warrior monster from my deck, shuffle and and place the card on top!"

She took a monster from her deck and then and she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into the placed and then took the card she chose and put it on top.

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play Marauding Captain and with his ability, Tune Warrior!"

As she sat the cards down, the aged warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200) and the robot-like warrior appeared as well (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

The robot warrior split apart into 3 white stars, which turned into one green ring. The ring went through Marauding Captain, who turned into 3 stars as well.

"I Synchro Summon..Scarred Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, a warrior wearing armor on one side and white bandages on the other side appeared and he had a blade on his bandaged arm (ATK: 2,100).

Kevin nodded and repleid, "Cool card."

Ashley then replied, "She's good with Synchros."

Eddie then replied, "You're going to have to try harder."

"Thats why I'm equipping him with Rusted Blade - Rust Edge!"

Suddenly, a rusty metal sword appeared in his armored arm (ATK: 2,100 - 2,900).

A little girl watching the duel smiled and replied, "She uses warriors better then my big brother Tom!"

A nearby teenager looked at her and replied, "I'm standing right here, Annie."

She looked back at him and replied, "You have to admit its true, bro."

"Whatever you say, Annie."

"Now, attack his Descendent!"

The warrior swung this swung the sword and wave of a energy shot out and the gravekeeper shattered into triangles as it struck him (Eddie LP: 5650 - 4750).

Ginny smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Hieretic to defense postion and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The windstorm began and the field spell card shattered to bits (DEF: 2,000 - 1,500).

"I now summon my Sasuki Samurai!"

As she sat the card down, a small big-headed Samurai appeared (ATK: 500).

"Lets do this! Scarred Warrior, attack!"

The warrior swung the blade and another wave of energy shot out and Hieretic was blown into pixels.

"Samurai, attack!"

The little warrior went and cut his facedown monster in two with his sword and the image of bald-headed Gravekeeper appeared before vanishing.

Kevin then replied, "Good move, girl."

Ashley then replied, "She might of lost her Synchro if it that Guard was flipped."

"There ya go. I'll set a 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "I discard my Gravekeeper's Commandant to get a Necrovalley from my deck!"

he discarded the card and took the field spell and placed it in his hand and then he opened his field slot and replied, "Lets go back to Necrovalley!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed, the field spell card appeared.

Annie then replied, "He's good too."

"I now activate Rite of Spirit!"

Suddenly, Gravekeeper's Curse appeared (ATK: 800 - 1,300) and then he fired a burst of energy from his staff and it struck her (Ginny LP: 6000 - 5500).

"I now tribute him for my Gravekeeper's Chief!"

As he vanished, the mighty leader of the Gravekeeper clan appeared (ATK: 1,900 - 2,400).

"I use his ability to bring out my Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

As he sat the card down, the hooded assassin appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

Ginny sighed and replied, "You have to destroy Scarred Warrior before you can attack any other of my other warriors like my Samurai."

"Fine with me. I play my own Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the rusty sword shattered (ATK: 2,900 - 2,100).

"I have to attack that guy twice as well if I remember right. Chief, attack!"

The chief fired a burst of dark energy from his staff and it shot out and reflected off the chest of the warrior (Ginny LP: 5500 - 5200).

"Assailant, finish the job!"

The hooded spellcaster went and as the Synchro knelt, she stabbed the dagger into the chest of the Synchro and he let out a groan before collapsing to the ground and then he dissolved into grainy particles.

"I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Samurai to defense postion and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Gravekeeper's Cannonholder!"

As she sat the card down, another gravekeeper holding onto a red cannon appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).

"Lets do it. Assailant, attack!"

The warrior went in and as the samurai rose to attack postion (ATK: 500), he stabbed the samurai with her weapon and then the tiny samurai blew into shards and then Ginny quickly replied, "I play Defense Draw!"

She drew a card and then Cannonholder fired a blast of dark energy from its cannon and Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before it was smashed to pieces by the attack and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards and then the chief's scepter began to glow as it fired a burst of black energy shot out and struck Ginny (Ginny LP: 5200 - 2800).

"I'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play my 2nd Mystical Space Typhoon!"

the storm began and wiped out the 2nd field spell card (ATK: 2,400 - 1,900) (ATK: 1,900 - 1,4000) (ATK: 2,000 - 1,500).

"Next, I summon my Trident Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a muscular bearded man with a trident for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I use his ability to special summon a level 3 monster from my hand and I choose my Junk Synchron!"

Suddenly, the ripcord tuner appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I now discard my Silent Strider to give my Junk Synchron one less level!"

As she discarded the card, the tuner began to glow (LV: 3 - 2).

"Time to battle. Trident, attack!"

He aimed his scepter and fired a bursr ot lighting bolts and they shot out and struck, blowing Assailant into fragments (Eddie LP: 4750 - 4550).

"I now play Urgent Tuning to tune my 2 monsters together!"

The tuner pulled his ripcord as he split into 2 white stars, which turned into a couple of green rings. The rings went through Trident Warrior, who turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Powered Inzektron!"

As she sat the card down, a huge machine appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"I got this from a friend of mine back home."

Eddie sighed and replied, "Good move, but I'm afraid its cut short! I activate Raigeki Break!"

As he discarded a Gravekeeper's Vassal to his graveyard, lightning bolts came out of the sky..and reflected off the machines body!

Annie then replied, "Why didn't his trap work, bro?"

Tom sighed and replied, "I honestly don't know, sis."

"When Powered Inzektron is Synchro Summoned, It can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects! Now, attack his Cannonholder!"

The machine fired a burst of lasers and bullets and they shot out and blew Cannonholder to pieces (Eddie LP: 4550 - 3450).

Ginny smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "I'll tribute my Chief for one monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fortress Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the bulky warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"Attack his facedown monster"

The bulky warrior charged in and a female gravekeeper with a golden scepter in his hand appeared (DEF: 1,500).

"This is my Gravekeeper's Shaman and gets 200 defense points for each gravekeeper in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, she began to glow (DEF: 1,500 - 3,900) and the warrior retreated.

Ginny sighed and replied, "There I go. I end my turn now."

Eddie drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Shaman for my Gravekeeper's Visionary!"

As she vanished, one of the mighty leaders of the clan appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"He gains 200 ATK for each gravekeeper!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 4,400).

"Man, that is a powerful monster.", Annie said with a gasp.

Tom sighed and replied, "Now I'm glad I'm not dueling him!"

"Now, attack her Synchro!"

He began to chant and then a glowing scepter appeared in her hand and then it fired a burst of dark energy that shot out and struck the center of the machine and then it sparks flew from the spot before it blew up a in a fiery explosion, sending hot pieces of metal all over the ground (Ginny LP: 2800 - 900).

Eddie smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Frequency Magician tuner monster!"

As she sat the card down, a spellcaster appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

The wizard split apart into 2 white stars, which turned into one green ring. The ring went through Fortress Warrior, who turned into 2 stars as well.

"I Synchro Summon..Armory Arm!"

Suddenly, a large metal arm appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Mighty Warrior appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I equip Armory Arm to it!"

Suddenly, the machine flew to the warriors it covered the arm and attached quickly (ATK: 2,200 - 3,200).

"I now play Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, he let out a groan (ATK: 4,400 - 2,400).

"Attack!"

The warrior went and punched the spellcaster in the chest and he let out a loud groan before he exploded into black globules (Eddie LP: 4550 - 3700).

"You now take damage equal to my monsters effect and Armory Arms effect now!"

Suddenly, the metal arm opened back up and it fired a ball of light and it shot out and struck him in the chest (Eddie LP: 3700 - 300).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Eddie drew a card and he looked at his hand and then he placed his hand on top of his disk and he covered his deck with his hand and he sighed and replied, "I Surrender the duel to you. You win this time."

Suddenly, he began to glow once again (Eddie LP: 300 - 0).

Ashley then replied, "Having to surrender is tough."

The crowd began to cheer as Ginny walked over to him and he replied, "Good dueling, dude."

He smiled back and replied, "Likewise."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Rusted Blade - Rust Edge / Equip Spell Card

Image: a rusty sword

Equip only to a Warrior monster. The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and when the equipped monster equipped with this card is destroyed in battle: Inflict 800 damage to your opponet.

Note: This card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds manga and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

War Survivor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle: Take 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from your deck; shuffle your deck and then then place the chosen card on top of your deck.

-ooo-

**Another duel comes to a end. In the next chapter, Its time for Bulldog to duel Zander and its not going to be a easy duel for either of them. Which gang member will win? Find out in the next chapter and I'm keeping the chapters name a secret for now.**


	8. Dark Scorpion Combination

**Note: In this chapter, I'll be using some japanese names again, so be aware.**

Chapter 8: Dark Scorpion Combination

-ooo-

At a nearby picnic after getting some fries and wings to munch on, Eddie and Ginny were talking about their duel.

Eddie smiled and replied, "You have one impressive deck, girl. It was a fun duel."

Ginny took a wing and ate it and she nodded and replied, "Your deck was good as well. The Gravekeepers do work as a team and they are one heck of a mighty team to use in a duel!"

Kevin turned around at looked at the stand and replied, "I can't believe this stand has been in shop since 1994 and is still doing wonderful!"

Ashley then replied, "I know. Fresh made food and all of the best drinks you can order and gulp down!"

Ginny then replied, "So, where you from, Eddie? I'm from Minneapolis."

Eddie smiled and replied, "I live with my parents in a small house near the big City of St. Paul. We've lived there now for about 8 months now and its been a great place."

Ginny then replied, "If you ever want a rematch with me, call me up and we'll arrange one."

Eddie then replied, "I accept your offer, Ginny. I would like one after I get better cards for my deck. I need to rework it a little bit to make it even better then before!"

Kevin took out a piece of paper from his backpack and wrote something down on it and he gave the paper and pen to Eddie and he replied, "This is our main line, Eddie."

Eddie nodded as he ripped the piece of paper in two and then he wrote down his number and gave it to Ginny and replied, "Here you go."

Ginny smield and replied, "Thanks."

Eddie nodded as he got up and replied, "I'm heading back to my hotel now. I will talk to you all again soon."

Ginny nodded and replied, "Enjoy the rest of your vacation."

He nodded as he walked away and Ashley then replied, "What a decent guy he is."

Kevin then replied, "Awesome deck too, dear."

-ooo-

Later that night at about 2:30 in the morning in his room at the hideout, a nervous and worried Bulldog was going over his deck one last time before the duel would happen.

He sighed and replied, "THis is the best I'm going to do. My duel with Zander is tomorrow night in our arena we have down here. I wish I knew what he'd be using as well!"

He gathered his cards into a deck and replied, "These cards work like a team and I want to beat that guy so badly right now to impress Slade & Shade. If I don't win, I'll be regretting it for a very long time to come."

He walked over this bed and he turned his nearby lamp off and went right to sleep.

-ooo-

The following morning in the park, the girls were talking about stuff.

Christina then replied, "Did you get a call from Ginny this morning?"

Kelly then replied, "Yep. She's having a great time in Duluth and she just had a duel with a gravekeeper duelist yesterday and she got the win! She's a happy girl and she found that duelist lives in St. Paul."

Christina nodded and replied, "How lucky of her to get a win. Gravekeeper decks are really hard to beat and face these days. I'm kinda glad it wasn't me that had to face those monsters. I battled one a while back and I barely got out of there with a win."

Kelly then replied, "At least you got the win, girl."

Christina then replied, "True. Me and my dad are heading to the Mall of America today for a little working around and shopping. Want to come?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "I accept your offer, my friend. I have nothing else to do today and I'm bored right now at home."

"Meet me at my house at about noon and we'll head out there."

"Sounds good, girl."

-ooo-

A hour later, Bulldog was fast asleep in his bed. After going to sleep he woke up and couldn't get back to asleep until a few hours.

Suddenly, his door opened quietly and Zander came in with a blowhorn and he turned it and pointed at him.

"TIME TO WAKE UP AND ENDURE THE WORST DAMN DAY OF YOUR LIFE, BULLPUPPY!"

Suddenly, Bulldog quickly woke up and saw him and replied, "You know your a dick?"

He nodded and repleid, "I know, I know. You ready to be crushed badly by my monsters?"

Bulldog flipped him off and replied, "You're the one that's going to be wiped out today, douche! I have some rare cards I want to use against you today!"

Zander smiled and replied, "Yea, right. My deck has some of the best cards in the game right now, you dimwit. I'll be able to crush you a like a little bug!"

Bulldog then replied, "Do you have anything else to do besides annoy me?"

Zander then replied, "Not for a few more hours now. I used this current deck when Shade had me duel that former commander Eli."

Bulldog then replied, "I heard of him. A sucky and poorly made Exodia deck that was a total bomb. Slade told me about that duel when he and his dad watched it for themselves!"

Zander then replied, "You know, they'll both be there as well. They wouldn't miss this duel for anything, Bulldog."

"Yea, I know that, Zander. I'll still beat you. What ever happened to Eli anyway?"

"After he lost our duel, he was supposed to be punished, he mysteriously vanished from the state and hasn't been seen since. He was going to get a light punishment and then he would be demoted, but he thought it would be worst, so he quickly got away."

"Wow."

Zander then replied, "You better not do the same thing, puppy. I'll be seeing you later."

He turned and slammed the door shut and Bulldog sighed and replied, "I'm in a lot of trouble during our duel."

-ooo-

That night at her home, Christina was staring at the pic of her mom and she sighed sadly and replied, "I really miss you alot, mom. I wish you were still here and I hope my new friends family can help us find who did take your life away."

She saw her deck and she replied, "My fire deck is the best deck I ever and I dedicate it to my moms honor. I have the best deck and I want use it to win alot of good duels that would honor my moms name."

Suddenly, she heard knocking at the door and she replied, "Its open, dad."

The door opened up and Lucas walked in and he replied, "You doing okay, baby girl?"

She smiled at him and replied, "Yep, I'm good."

He took a card out of his pocket and showed it to her and replied, "You might want this card for your deck, my dear. Its a decent monster."

She looked at it and it was a Synchro monster and she read the effect and stats of it and replied, "This card will help me out."

Lucas nodded and replied, "Glad you like it, hon. Use it with honor and pride."

She nodded as he left and she replied, "What a decent card."

-ooo-

Later that night in the Savage Beast HQ, every Minneapolis member of his gang was watching the duel of Zander and Bulldog. The Savage Arena was used for all duels in the HQ. It was used for training duels and promotion duels as well. They were all ready to go and Shade and Slade were sitting in chairs next to each other.

Zander smiled evily and replied, "Ready for your demise, Bullpup?"

Bulldog then replied, "The only one losing this duel is you, asshole!"

Shade stood up and replied, "This is a promotion duel. if Zander wins, Bulldog will never be allowed to be offered a duel like this again and will also be punished. But if Bulldog somehow is the winner, he will be promoted to Lt. Commader of the Savage Beasts?"

Zander looked at him and replied, "Are you serious? He'll be one rank higher then me then!"

Shade then replied, "Are you questioning my judgment, Zander?"

Zander sighed and repleid, "No, sir. I'll accept this if he somehow wins."

Shade then replied, "That is good to hear, Commander. Duelists, shuffle and draw your cards!"

Both shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Let the Promotion Duel begin...NOW!"

:"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Zander LP: 8000 - Bulldog LP: 8000)

Shade sat back down and replied, "Since he's a higher rank member, Zander, will begin!"

Zander drew a card and replied, "I will begin with 1 facedown monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I summon Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, a dark warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I discard one level 5 or higher monster from my hand to special summon my Dark Grepher!"

As he discarded a card, the dark and wicked counterpart of Warrior Dai Grepher appeared with a evil laugh (ATK: 1,700).

Zander then replied, "A dark counterpart deck? How original!"

"Not even close, dummy! Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior charged and a large red tomato appeared (DEF: 1,100) and the warrior sliced the huge fruit in two with his sword and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and then DarK Grepher went in and the dark plant burst into globs of sauce when it was struck by the sword (Zander LP: 8000 - 7700) and Zander replied, "I special summon my Hell Sergeant!"

As he sat the card down, a horned fiend riding a motorcycle appeared (ATK: 1,000 - 1,200).

"Weak. I end my turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hellway Patrol!"

As he sat the card down, another fiend riding a motorcycle drove onto the field (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000) (ATK: 1,200 - 1,400).

"Hell Sergeant increase the attack of all dark monsters on the field equal to the number of dark monsters on the field times 200! I now play Rush Recklessly! Hell Sergeant, attack hsi Dark Grepher now!"

The evil fiend in and got a spiked club and as he got closer, he slammed his club into the dark warriors chest and Dark Grepher burst into black shards as the biker returned (Bulldog LP: 8000 - 7600).

"Hellway Patrol, attack!"

The biker began to glow as it launched a wave of dark flames from its bike and it shot and incinerated Dark Blade in a instant and then his charred sword fell to the ground and shattered to bits.

"When Hellway Patrol destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters level times 100!"

He began to glow (Bulldog LP: 7600 - 7000).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Shade smiled and replied, "I see Zander is still using his biker deck I see."

Slade nodded and replied, "It was a good deck and one of the best we have..besides ours."

Sledge then replied, "Bulldog is doomed!"

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "I summon my Diskblade Rider!"

As he sat the card down, a green-skinned fiend riding a motorcycle appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Not a dark monster. Hellway Patrol, attack!"

The demon biker let out a burst of black flames and they shot out and a Bulldog's own Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and was burnt to a crisp as the flames struck it (Bulldog LP: 7000 - 6600) and then a 2nd one appeared.

"Diskblader Rider, attack!"

The fiend reved up his bike and it charged and it blew the 2nd tomato to pieces when it was rammed by the biker (Bulldog LP: 6600 - 6300) and he replied, "I now summon my Don Zaloog!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed bandit leader of the Dark Scorpions gang with two daggers appeared (ATK: 1,400).

Zander then replied, "Big deal. I end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Secret Lair of the Dark Scorpions!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the arena turned into the dark cavern with gold and treasure everywhere and Bulldog replied, "Welcome to the secret hideout of the Scorpion lair, my friend. This field spell gives all my Dark Scorpion monsters 500 attack and defense points apiece!"

Suddenly, Don began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).

"I now summon my Dark Scorpion - Clera the Clever!"

As he sat the card down, a tall female blonde-haired women appeared wearing a tattered black outfit appeared with scorpion tattoos over her arms and she held a crossbow for a weapon (ATK: 1,800 - 2,300).

Slade then replied, "I never heard of any new recruits they had!"

Shade then replied, "I haven't either myself."

Clera looked at her boss and replied, "It is a honor to serve you, Don."

Don smiled back at her and replied, "Meanie taught you everything you need to know, my dear."

Slade looked puzzled and replied, "How are they talking?"

Shade sighed and replied, "I have no idea, my son."

"Lets fight this. Don Zaloog, attack!"

The bandit ran in and as he closed in, he jabbed his dagger into Hell Sergeants chest and as the bandit walked away, the biker and his ride burst into pixels (Zander LP: 7700 - 7200) and Bulldog replied, "Discard the top two cards of your deck, Zander!"

He sighed as he took his decks top two cards (Which were a Winged Minion and a 2nd Hell Sergeants) and discarded them and then he replied, "Clera, attack his Hellway Patrol!"

The warrior aimed her weapon and it fired a arrow and it shot and impaled the fiend in the chest and he fell off his bike and then shattered into pixels and then his bike shattered as well.

"When she does damage, I can choose two ability and I choose the one that allows her to attack again!"

She fired another and it shot out and struck the fuel tank of the bike and the Fiend was incinerated in a fiery explosion caused by the raptured fuel tank exploding (Zander LP: 7200 - 5900).

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "I use the effect of Hellway Patrol to banish it and special summon a fiend from my hand with 2,000 attack or less!"

As he banished the card, a 2nd Hellway Patrol appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now summon my Hell Security tuner monster!"

As he sat the card down, a small bat-like fiend with a siren on its head flew next to Hellway Patrol (ATK: 100).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

The tiny fiends siren began to glow as it split into one white star, which turned into a couple of green rings and the rings went through Hellway Patrol, which transformed into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Hell Twin Cop!"

As he sat the card down, a huge fiend riding a larger motorcycle appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Slade then replied, "Awesome!"

Sledge smiled and replied, "This duel is quite a show for us."

"Now, attack!"

the fiend rode in quickly and slashed the gang leader with his clawed arm and he let out a gasp before shattering into triangles.

Zander smiled and replied, "When my Hell Twin Cop destroys a monster and you control another, he'll gain 800 more attack points and one more attack!"

As his claws began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 3,000) and then the fiend went in and slashed the female with her claws and she burst into pixels (Bulldog LP: 6300 - 5300).

Zander laughed and replied, "You're making this too damn easy! I end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and 1 monster facedown and that's my turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "Just give it up, you baby! I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the car ddown, the one-eyed ogre fiend appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Hell Twin Cop, attack!"

the fiend charged in and another black-haired female member of the Dark Scorpions (Named Meanie the Thorn) appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800 - 2,300) and the fiend growled as he drove back (Zander LP: 5900 - 5800) and she smiled and repleid, "Nice try, ugly!"

"Damn you! I play the card I should of played earlier and its Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the whole cave was quickly demolished (DEF: 2,300 - 1,800).

"I now end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I play A Warrior Returning Alive!"

He took his Don Zaloog and placed it his hand and then he appeared for the 2nd time (ATK; 1,400) and he looked at Meanie and replied, "Good evening, my dear."

Meanie saluted him and replied, "Hey, Don!"

Slade then replied, "Actually, I'm enjoying those guys talk!"

Shade nodded and replied, "So am I, my son."

"I now play the spell Card Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love!"

The spell card appeared and Don stared at her sadly and replied, "I'm sorry I have to use this card, my dear."

Meanie sighed sadly and replied, "I'll do anything to help the team out, sir."

"This card can only used when those two are on the field at the same time! I tribute Meanie and all of your monsters are destroyed!"

She took her whip out and swung her whip and both of Zander's were blasted into triangles as the whip struck down them both down and Meanie looked at her boss and replied, "I'll be seeing you again, sir!"

"Good Bye my dear.", Zaloog said quiety as she shattered into pixels.

"Don, attack him directly!"

The bandit went and stabbed him in the chest with his dagger (Zander LP: 5800 - 4400).

"I end my turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "You're annoying me badly, douchebag! I summon my Sinister Sprocket!"

As he sat the card down, a chain-like fiend appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now play Double Summon to summon my Devil Roach!"

As he sat the card down, a blue skinned fiend with compound eyes and large wings appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"My Devil Roach is also considered a insect monster as well! I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

The chain-like fiend began to glow as it split into one white star, which turned into a couple of green rings and the rings went through Hellway Patrol, which transformed into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Jet-Black Zumwald!"

As he sat the card down, a very creepy fiend appeared with a scepter for a weapon (ATK: 2,000).

Slade then replied, "I thought that thing was a Dark Synchro."

Shade sighed and replied, "They were released into Normal Synchros about 10 years after Yusei Fudo saved the world one last time, son. Their abilites were also weakened a little bit to prevent any of them from being broken."

"I got this card not too long ago. Attack!"

The fiend aimed his scepter and fired a burst of darkness, blowing Don Zaloog to shards (Bulldog LP: 5300 - 4700).

"Since my monster destroyed yours, you have the send the top 3 cards of your deck to the graveyard!"

He took the top 3 cards (Which were a Chthonian Soldier, Chick the Yellow and a Mustering of the Dark Scorpions spell card) and discarded them and then he smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I'll set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a fiendish foot soldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Bulldog smiled and replied, "Thank you for letting me use one of my favorite traps! I activate Adhesive Trap Hole!"

As the trap flipped up, globs of glue struck the soldier (ATK: 1,900 - 950).

Zander then replied, "Whatever. Lets do it. Dark Diviner, attack!"

The fiend aimed its scepter and fired a burst of energy and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before the burst smashed it and then both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece and he took the top 3 cards of his deck and discarded them and then the soldier went in and struck Bulldog (Bulldog LP: 4700 - 3750).

Zander smiled and replied, "You won't win this duel, punk! I end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute it for my Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong!"

As token vanished, the muscular member of the team appeared with a spiked mace for a weapon (ATK: 1,800).

Zander gulped and replied, "No.."

"It sure is! Gorg, attack!"

The warrior ran in and he got out his mace and with hard strike, blasted the weakened soldier to pieces (Zander LP: 4400 - 3550) and he replied, "I'll choose to return your monster!"

Suddenly, Dark Diviner vanished into nothing and Zander growled as he returned it to his Extra Deck and he smiled and replied, "There you go. Your turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "You..won't beat..me! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Chthonian Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the evil soldier appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Lerts do it. Gorg, attack!"

the thief went in and a Night Assailant appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and was blown to pieces as the mace struck.

"Darn it!"

Suddely, Chthonian Soldier burst into pixels and he sighed and replied, "Can't win them all, I guess. I end my turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "I activate Double Spell!"

He discarded a Mystical Plasma Zone to his graveyard and replied, "I'm coping your Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute it for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the token burst into smaller beads that flew ever, the legendary and evil ruler of the underworld appeared (ATK: 2,450).

Slade then replied, "That's his favorite card!"

Shade nodded and replied, "Damn right it is. This fiend deck of his is quite impressive."

Zander looked at him and he nodded and replied, "Thank you, sir."

He turned back to Bulldog and replied, "There you go. Ha Des, attack his Gorg!"

He opened his hand and wave of green and black flames shot out and Gorg was blown into fragments as the flames got too much for him (Bulldog LP: 3750 - 3100).

Zander smiled and replied, "I'm back in this! I end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend with the large katana appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Ha Des, attack!"

The fiend let out some flames from his hand again and a Cliff the Trop Remover appeared on the card (DEF: 800) before the flames incinerated him.

"Should of attacked with Gil Garth first! Attack him directly!"

The fiend went in and struck him down with his blade (Bulldog LP: 3100 - 1300) And he replied, "I activate Damage Condensor!"

As he discarded a Dark General Freed from his hand, a Double Coston appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Double Coston to summon the rarest card I own!"

As the ghosts vanished, a beautiful woman appeared with two crescent-shaped swords (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the mighty **_Crescent Moon Queen_**!"

Sledge then replied, "Holy..shit!"

Slade got up from his chair and replied, "That is a really, really rare card! Only about 100 copies of it exist!"

Shade noddeda nd replied, "He's making this more and more intresting for us, son."

"She can attack twice now! Attack his Gil Garth first!"

The warrior swung her sword and with one hard slice, cleaved the Fiend right down the middle with his sword and the two pieces dissolved into dark particles.

"Now, slay his Dark Ruler!"

Then she swung her other sword and it struck the ruler in the chest and he burst into a cloud of green & black smoke (Zander LP: 3550 - 2400).

Bulldog smiled and replied, "Since she attacked twice, she goes to defense and I'll set a card facedown and thats my turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Resonator!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish tuner used byJack Atlas appeared with a grin on its face (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I play Double Summon!"

Suddenly, a Dark Mimic LV3 appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I now tune my 2 monsters!"

Suddenly, the tunefork began to glow as it split into 3 white shars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Dark Mimic LV3, which turned into 3 more white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Armades, Keeper of Boundaries!"

As he sat the card down, a fiendish Synchro appeared (ATK; 2,300).

"You can't attack your cards or effects when he's being attacked or when he attacks! Attack!"

Its hand began to glow and then a huge ball of fire shot out and Crescent Moon Queen was blasted into pixels as the flames struck her.

"There ya go. I end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I'll set another card facedown and set 1 facedown monster and thats my turn now."

Zander drew a card and replied, "Give up. I summon my Mad Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend with two sharp claws appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend went in and a Chthonian Soldier appeared one card (DEF: 1,600) and with one swipe of the fiends sharp claws, the dark warrior was blown into shards (Zander LP: 2400 - 2200) - (Bulldog LP: 3100 - 2900).

"Attack him directly!"

The fiend pointed its hand out and another huge fireball shot out and struck Bulldog LP : 2900 - 600).

Zander laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Bulldog drew a card and replied, "I activate my Call of Haunted!"

Suddenly, Crescent Moon Queen appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Nexr, I play my facedown Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and Zander's facedown Bark of Dark Ruler lifted up and shattered to bits.

"Next, I summon my Cliff the Trop Remover!"

As he sat the card down, the trap specialist of the Dark Scorpions appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Lets do it. Cliff, attack!"

The warrior went and as the fiend knelt (DEF: 0), he stabbed his dagger into the fiends chest and exploded into pixels.

"Queen, go for his Synchro!"

"For my master!", the queen screamed as she charged and with a mighty slash of her left sword, bisected Armades and the two pieces dissolved into shadowy particles.

"2nd attack attacks you directly!"

She swung her right sword and it struck, finishing Zander off (Zander LP: 2900 - 0).

Shade stood up and replied, "Bulldog wins his promotion duel!"

The crowd began to cheer.

Sledge sighed and replied, "Bulldog, you are so damn lucky to win this duel. If you ever duel me, it won't be any easier."

Slade looked at Zander and replied, "Shameful loss, Zander."

He sighed and replied, "Yes, I know."

Shade then replied, "I want to see the both right away."

They both nodded to their leader.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love / Nornal Spell Card

Image: A potrait of Meanie of Thorn covered in thorny vines

You can only activate this card when you have at least one "Don Zaloog" and at least one "Dark Scorpion Meanae the Thorn" face up on your side of the field. Offer one "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" as a tribute to destroy all monsters your opponet controls.

_**Note:**__ this card was used the Spirit of Don Zaloog in the Yugioh GX episode "The Dark Scorpions". All creative goes to the writers of that episode._

Crescent Moon Queen

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,700/8 Stars

This card can attack twice per battle and if it does: this card is switched to defense postion at the end of the battle phase.

_**Note:**__ This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "YuGiOh Junior: City of Souls" story and creative credit goes to him._

Hell Sergeant

Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 300/4 Stars

For each DARK monster on the field: increase the attack of all DARK monsters on the field by 200 x times the number of DARK monsters on the field.

_**Note:**__ This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Power Primordial" story and creative credit goes to him._

Secret lair of the Dark Scorpions / Field Spell Card

Image: All of the Dark Scorpions resting into a small cave that has treasure everywhere.

Increase the ATK & DEF of all monsters with "Dark Scorpion" in their name and monsters named "Dan Zaloog" by 500. As long as this card remains on the field: monsters with "Dark Scorpion" in their names or cards named "Don Zaloog" cannot be targeted by card effects during your turn.

Dark Scorpion - Clera the Clever

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card inflicts batlle damage: activate 1 of the following effects:

- banish 1 card in your opponets graveyard.

- If your opponet controls another monster, this card can attack again.

Devil Roach

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 0/3 Stars

This card is also considered a Insect-type monster.

-ooo-

**Close call win for Bulldog. In the next chapter, Lucas's brother goes undercover to get a couple of gangsters arrested. Can he do so without getting himself hurt or blowing his cover? Find out in "The Inexperienced Spy" and it be coming soon.**


	9. The Inexperienced Spy

Chapter 9: The Inexperienced Spy

-ooo-

That night in Shade's office, the nervous gangsters were waiting for their leader to arrive.

Bulldog smiled and replied, "How'd it feel to be owned by monsters, fool?"

Zander then replied, "You got lucky, okay? It was all pure dumb luck!"

Bulldog then replied, "Whatever you say, Z. You think you know everything and anything and this will just hurt your HUGE ego quite a bit!"

Zander gave him the finger and replied, "Stuff it, Bullpuppy!"

Suddenly, the back door opened up and the gangsters saluted as Slade and Shade walked into the duel and Shade replied, "I wanted to let you all know now that I'm proud of the duel you two made for us."

They both nodded to him and Slade looked at Bulldog and repleid, "But, we're both more proud of you then ever right now, Bulldog. You did great in your duel. You stayed cool and never gave up hope once. That is the meanings of a true gangster duelist."

He smiled at him and replied, "Thanks, kid."

Slade turned to Zander and replied, "Pretty bad loss you got, my friend."

"I know."

Shade looked at him and replied, "But you are lucking out right now. You're not getting punished at all, Zander."

Zander looked at his boss and replied, "What?"

Shade then replied, "I'm letting this one go because of your tough duel and loss, dude. Next time you fail me, you'll be punished big time."

Zander sighed and replied, "Yes, sir."

Slade then replied, "I don't want either of you to tell anyone of of this to the other beasts. I don't want then to think we've gone soft and its not the image we need right now."

Shade looked at Bulldog and replied, "You are now promoted to Commander Major of the Savage Beasts, Bulldog."

Zander then replied, "Congratulations, Bulldog. You are now 2 ranks higher then me now."

Slade smiled and replied, "That is correct right now. Zander, you'll now report everything and anything to Bulldog now. He is now your boss of all things."

Bulldog then replied, "I'll keep him in line."

Shade then replied, "Do what you have to do and you'll be fine, Bulldog. I trust your judgment and you'll do fine now."

Bulldog looked at him and replied, "I'll make you proud, sir."

"I know you would. You're both dismissed now."

They both turned around and left the office and Slade then replied, "This will make things intresting around the HQ, dad."

"I know son, I know."

He took a small key from his pocket and opened up a drawer and Slade looked at him and replied, "Whatcha getting out?"

"You'll see, son."

He unlocked the drawer and took out a large metal case and took it out and placed on his desk and he smiled and replied, "You might like these cards, son."

He opened it up and a bunch of effect monstes were there and Slade looked at him and he gasped and replied, "No...fucking damn way. Those were based on this hard to kill bosses in that very popular game made many years ago that I still love playing to this day!"

Shade then replied, "They released these cards into 3 sets and this one of them. They're useable in tournaments and regular duels as well."

Slade grabbed the case and he replied, "Dad, thank you so much for these badass cards! I've been looking forever for a better deck and I now have one!"

Shade smiled and replied, "Anytime, my son. Enjoy them."

He grabbed the case and replied, "I'm heading home now to see what kind of deck I can use them in!"

He quickly left the office and Shade smiled and replied, "I hope you love them, son. It took me a long time to get them, but its worth it for you."

-ooo-

That next day, Christina and Lucas were talking about everything and Tina was sleeping in the corner of the room.

Lucas then replied, "When does Ginny get home?"

"Later tonight, dad. She said she'll call us when she is at home again."

"Did she enjoy her time in Duluth?"

She nodded and replied, "They said they spent a few hours in Two Harbors at a small beach looking at the sun set onto Superior."

"Both Two Harbors and Duluth are really beautiful cities to visit when its warm and feeling good."

Lucas looked at her and replied, "You okay with me making my chicken cheddar bake, honey?"

She nodded and replied, "Sounds pretty darn good to me, daddy."

-ooo-

That evening at the police station in the downtown area, Lucas's brother Steven was ready to go undercover to bust a few members of the Savage Beasts. He asked for Fenton to be his partner to be apart of this too, and he excepted right away!"

The chief sighed and replied, "Are you sure you want to do this, Steven? We had Mitchells and Kelsin do this and they both were beatened up by those assholes! They both survived and are still recovering!"

Steven then replied, "I know I don't need to, but I want to put those assholes away for good, sir! The more we arrest and bring in, the more closer we are into taking that gang down for good!"

Fenton then replied, "I agree with him, chief. We have to do this for the city and to make sure they can't harm a innocent person ever again!"

Steven then replied, "The deal will be done at the 2nd floor of a parking garage near the Vikings stadium, sir."

Fenton then replied, "It would be the most action the area has gotten since the Super Bowl was played in 2055."

The chief looked at him and replied, "Isn't that the game that Green Bay beat the Baltimore Ravens 38 to 24?"

Fenton smiled and replied, "Yep. That is the season our team went 2 and 14 and fired that wortless coach at the end of week 15."

The chief then replied, "Back to the main subject. Yep. I wish you both the best of luck and we'll have a few cops hidden on the 3rd floor of a nearby building as well if they do try to get away!"

Steven then replied, "This will work out so well."

-ooo-

Back at the HQ, Zander was eating a snack in the cafeteria that was near Shade's office.

Zander groaned and replied, "Making him a rank higher then me was a joke! That guy doesn't know how to do anything right!"

"Accept school your ass in a duel!"

He turned to the other side of the room and saw Bulldog enter and he smiled and replied, "Still moping about your loss to me, Zander?"

Zander the replied, "You may be one rank higher then me, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like crap, dude!"

Bulldog then replied, "I will treat you good..when you do something good for our team!"

Zander then replied, "Whatever. Did you here R.J. and Maris are going to do somesort of duel tonight?"

"Any idea of what the deal could be about, Zander?"

"They said about getting us more cards and other goodies to use for ourselves and that kinda of stuff."

Bulldog then replied, "They both better be careful! Did Shade allow this?"

"Yes, sir. He allowed it about 4 hours ago before they left."

Bulldog then replied, "They better not screw up or they'll be locked up for a very long time to come."

-ooo-

Later that night, Fenton and Steven were waiting in the undercover van, waiting for the gangsters to finally arrive.

Fenton then replied, "I hope this works."

Steven then replied, "Me too."

Suddenly, two bikers rode into the parking garage and drove up to the van and one had a bald hed and the other had a purple mohawk.

"Nice fashion sense.", Fenton muttered to himself.

They opened the van and Steven replied, "Which one of you is R.J.?"

The mohawked guy raised his hand and replied, "That would be me. You want make a deal?"

Steven then replied, "Stuffs is in the back."

They walked to the back of the van and opened up and all there was inside was 10 empty Burger King bags!

Maris then replied, "We've been tricked!"

"GOTCHA!", Steven yelled out.

The crooks turned around and saw the cops had pointed two guns at them and replied, "Don't move a muscle!"

R.J. then replied, "Darn Pigs!"

Steven then replied, "Just for you and only you . I Have a offer for you!"

"I'm listening.", R.J. said with intrest.

Steven then replied, "We have a duel right here and now and if I win the duel, you'll both be arrested and if you win, I'll let you both go and pretend this sting never happened at all!"

R.J. then replied, "You drive a hard bargin. I accept your offer. Can we duel on the top floor instead?"

Steven then replied, "Whatever."

-ooo-

At the top floor of the garage, Fenton was standing next to a handcuffed Maris while Steven was right across from a R.J.

Maris laughed and replied, "Get ready to be schooled. My buddy is the best duelist ever and he'll cream you!"

Fenton then replied, "My buddy is a better duelist."

Steven then replied, "Ready for this, crook?"

R.J. then replied, "Whenver you are, pig!"

Both shuffled their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(R.J. LP: 8000 - Steven LP: 8000)

Steven drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

R.J. drew a card and replied, "I Special summon my Gilasaurus!"

As he sat the card down, a small raptor appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now summon my Sabersaurus to the field!"

As he sat the card down, a angry triceratops appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster, Sabersaurus!"

The angry dino charged in and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blasted to pieces when he was rammed by the dino and Steven replied, "I Use his ability to bring out my Jade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a small spacecraft appeared and landed infront of Steven (ATK: 1,000) and he replied, "Gilasaurus, attack!"

The dino charged and bit the machines wing off and as it returned, sparks flew from the ship before it exploded into scrap (Steven LP: 8000 - 7600) and he replied, "I can add a level 4 or lower Light Machine monster from my deck to my hand now."

He took a card from his deck and added it to his hand and he nodded and replied, "Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

"I end my turn now."

Steven drew a card and replied, "I activate machine Assembly Line!"

Suddenly, a large machine with a crane and bin it appeared.

"This card gives all machines I use 200 more attack points! I now summon my Cyber Dragon Zwei!"

As he sat the card down, a smaller form of the mighty machine dragon appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 1,700).

R.J. then replied, "You run a machine deck?"

Steven then replied, "Almost all of the monsters in my deck are Light machine monsters, except for a few of them. I attack your Gilasaurus!"

The machine let out a burst of flames from its mouth and the dino was blown to shards as the flames got to it (R.J. LP: 8000 - 7400).

Steven smiled and replied, "My machine gains 300 attack during my standby phase. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

R.J. drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Sabersaurus for my Dark Driceratops!"

As the angry dino a larger winged dino appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Attack that thing!"

The Dino charged in..

Steven quickly replied, "I activate Cyber Repairer! You draw a card and my machine is safe!"

As he drew a card, the dino slammed into the machine (Steven LP: 7600 - 6900).

"Your funeral, pig. I end my turn now."

Steven drew a card and replied, "I now activate my facedown card and its called Machine King - 3000 B.C.!"

As the trap flipped up, it turned into a ancient machine made of different parts (ATK: 1,200 - 1,400).

Fenton smield and replied, "That is one of the monsters that he was talking about, punks!"

"I now tribute my Cyber Dragon Zwei to use his ability to give Zwei's ATK to him!"

As it vanished, the machine began to glow (ATK: 1,200 - 2,900).

"Attack!"

The machines head began to glow as it launched a wave of black energy that shot out and blasted the dino to atoms (R.J. LP: 7400 - 6900).

Steven smield and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

R.J. drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the trap machine powered down (ATK: 2,900 - 1,200).

Maris then replied, "My guy will take your friend down!"

"We'll see, punk!"

Steven drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the android soldier appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 1,800).

"I now tribute it now to give my machine another boost!"

It began to glow again (ATK: 1,200 - 3,000) and the he replied, "I equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush now!"

Suddenly, its head began to glow.

"Now, attack your facedown monster!"

The machine fired a blast of energy and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and was atomized as the attack go it (R.J. LP: 6900 - 5450) and then repleid, "This is one of my few non-dino monsters and I use its ability to get my Mammoth Graveyard to the field!"

Suddenly, a large skeleton of a Mammoth appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Steven drew a card and replied, "I Play..Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the storm and the spell shattered to pieces (ATK: 3,000 - 2,800).

"Next, I play Living Fossil! I use it to bring back my level 3 Gilasaurus!"

Suddenly, the dinosaur appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 400).

"Since both are level 3, I overlay them both!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and then the portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Grenosaurus!"

As he sat the card down, a large fiery tyrannosaurus appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I activate my Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, sparks flew from the helmet (ATK: 2,800 - 1,600).

"Now, attack that hunk of junk!"

The huge fiery dino opened its mouth..

Steven quickly replied, "I activate Dimensional Prison!"

The trap flipped up.

R.J. smiled and replied, "Will you now? I activate Jurrasic Heart!"

Suddenly, his trap flipped up and it was a image of a beating dinosaurs heart.

"Since you tried to use a trap on my dinosaur monster, my trap negates yours!"

his trap shattered to bits and the dino let out a burst of fireballs and they shot out and struck the machine, blowing it into a pile of fiery metal (Steven LP: 6900 - 6400).

"I remove 1 Xyz Material monster and when it destroys a monster in battle, I remove one Xyz Materual monster and you got 1000 damage!"

As he took the Mammoth Graveyard and discarded it, the large dino let out another barrage of fireballs that struck the cop (Steven LP: 6400 - 5400).

He laughed and replied, "My dinosaurs are going to tear you apart! I end my turn now."

Steven drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

R.J. drew a card and replied, "I summon my Giant Rex!"

As he sat the card down, a larger dino appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Grenosaurus, attack!"

The huge dino let out a burst and a machine that looked a even smaller form of my Cyber Dragon appeared (DEF: 1,500) before the hot flames melted it into a pile of molten metal and he discarded the final Xyz Material monster and Steven was struck by its fireballs it launched at him (Steven LP: 5400 - 4400).

"Your are defensless! Giant Rex, direct attack!"

The dino looked at him and growled and R.J. looked at it and replied, "I said ATTACK!"

Once again, the dinosaur let out a growl at him and R.J. then replied, "Why won't you listen to me?"

Steven smiled and replied, "I've faced this monster before and it can't attack if I don't have another monster!"

R.J. checked the card and he groaned and replied, "Damn it! I should of attacked with it first and THEN Grenosaurus! I end my turn now."

Steven drew a card and replied, "I play Spelbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and he replied, "I activate the effect of the Cyber Dragon Core in my graveyard you just destroyed! Since I have no monsters, I can banish it to special summon a Cyber Dragon from my deck!"

As he took the monster and banished it, the legendary machine of light used by Zane Truesdale appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Next, I summon my my Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the prototype of Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,1000.

"I now play my Polymerization to fuse the two monsters to make Cyber Twin Dragon!"

As the two machines merged together, the mighty Cyber Twin Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Fenton then replied, "Yea, baby!"

Maris then replied, "Big deal."

"I'll show how a big deal my machine is! Attack his Grenosarus and Giant Rex!"

The machine let out a twin blast of flames and they shot out and the Fiery dino roared as the flames struck and it burst into a fiery cloud of smoke and then it shot out another burst of flames, incinerating Giant Rex (R.J. LP: 4400 - 2800).

Steven smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

R.J. drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Steven drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Dragon Drei!"

As he sat the card down, another of the smaller Cyber Dragons appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Cyber Twin Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out some flames and a Black Stego appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) And was blasted to pieces as the flames struck it.

"Attack the fool directly!"

The machines head began to glow..

R.J. quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared (DEF: 0 x4)) and the flames shot out and incinerated the orange sheep. Steven sighed as he pointed and Zwei fired a white energy laser from its mouth, vaporizing the red sheep.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

R.J. drew a card and replied, "I now summon Rescue Rabbit!"

As he sat the card down, a cute rabbit with goggles appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now banish it to bring 2 Level 4 Kabalzauls!"

As the cute rabbit vanished, two large pink-skinned dinos appeared with roars (ATK: 1,700 x2).

"I now overlay them both now!"

Both turned into red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

With these monsters, I once again build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Evolzar Dolkka!"

As he sat the card down, a large fercious white-skinned dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,300).

Maris then replied, "Damn man."

"Its weaker then my Cyber Twin Dragon!"

"I Guess I'll activate Shrink then!"

Suddenly, the twin-headed machine began to shrink (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

"Lets do it. Attack his Machine!"

The dragon screeched as it flapped its wing and a huge storm of flames shot out and the Fusion exploded into flaming debris that flew everywhere (Steven LP: 4400 - 3500).

Maris then replied, "You go, bro!"

R.J. smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Steven drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my machine to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

R.J. drew a card and replied,"I summon my Mad Sword Beast!"

As he sat the card down, the tusked armored dinosaur appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,400).

"Lets do it. Mad Sword Beast, attack!"

The dino went and smashed the defending machine to pieces with its horn (Steven LP: 3500 - 2900).

"Dolkka, attack!"

The huge dragon let out another huge burst of flames and they shot out and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown to dust as the flames struck it and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

"You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Steven drew a card and replied, "I Special Summon Cyber Dragon!"

Suddenly, another of the machines appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now play Overload Fusion to fuse my Cyber Dragon with 3 monsters in my graveyard!"

As his Cyber Dragon vanished and he took his Proto-Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Zwei and Cyber Dragon Drei and banished them, a large snake-like machine appeared (ATK: ? - 4,000).

"Meet the mighty Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!"

Maris then repleid, "Damn it!"

Fenton smiled and replied, "This is why you don't mess with my buddy!"

"I now attack your Mad Sword Beast!"

Flames appeared in its mouth..

R.J. quickly replied, "Not way! I activate Staunch Defender!"

Suddenly, the flames shot out and struck the dragon in the chest and it let a huge roar before it exploded into shards (R.J. LP: 2800 - 1100).

Steven smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

R.J. drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Mad Sword Beast to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Fenton drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Mechanichaser, attack his Mad Sword Beast!"

The machine went in and and sliced and diced its target with its arms and then the armored dinosaur shattered to pieces.

"Chimeratech, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of flames and a dinosaur with a long nose appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blown to shards as the flames struck it and R.J. smiled and replied, "When Hyper Hammerhead is destroyed, one of your monsters changes postions!"

Suddenly, The machine lowered its head (DEF: 0) and Fenton sighed and replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

R.J. drew a card and replied, "I summon my Armored Lizard!"

As he sat the card down, the armored reptile used by Joey Wheeler appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I use my Ultra Evolution Pill to bring out my star dino!"

As Armored Lizard vanished, a large armored dinosaur appeared with a huge roar (ATK: 3,000).

"Meet my _**Ultimate Tyranno**_!"

Maris then replied, "That's his best monster!"

"It can attack all of your monsters!"

The mighty dino went and grabbed the many-armed machine and swallowed it in one gulp and then it took a hard bite of the fusion monster and it exploded into fiery metal (Steven LP: 2900 - 1750).

R.J. smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Steven drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

R.J. drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Sabersaurus!"

As he sat the card down, the angry Triceratops appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Sabersaurus, attack!"

The machine went and the smallest form of Cyber Dragon appeared (DEF: 800) and the dino smashed it with its horn and he replied, "That was by Cyber Larva and I take no damage with it!"

Suddenly, another one appeared and the larger dinosaur went in and swallowed it and then a 3rd one appeared and it was swallowed up by the huge dino as well and he replied, "Damn wall. I end my turn now."

Steven drew a card and replied, "I activate Burial from the different Dimension!"

He took his Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Zwei and Cyber Dragon Drei and returned them to the graveyard and then he replied, "I now summon my 2nd Jade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, another of the jets appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now banish it and all Light machines in my graveyard to summon one of the most powerful monsters I own!"

As Jade Knight vanished, he took his Other Jade Knight, Both Cyber Dragons, Cyber Twin Dragon, Cyber Dragon Zwei, Cyber Dragon Dwei and his 3 Cyber Larvas and banished them and then a huge mechanical head with many smaller heads around appeared (ATK: ?).

"Meet your final monster, R.J.! This is the mighty and powerful _**Cyber Eltanian**_!"

Maris gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Fenton smiled and replied, "Yea!"

"My machines power is equal to all of the machines I banished to summon it!"

Suddenly, all of the heads began to glow (ATK: ? - 5,000).

"Now, all other cards are no more!"

Suddenly, the heads fired a barrage of lasers. The remaining scapegoats were blown into little bits first and then Sabersaurus was blown into fragments and then the lasers struck the larger dino hard and it roared and then it exploded into atoms.

"Attack him directly!"

The machines fired more lasers that struck and finished R.J. off (R.J. LP: 1100 - 0).

Fenton then repleid, "He wins!"

He walked over to him and as R.J. took the fisk off his arm, he handcuffed him and replied, "You are under arrest!"

Suddenly, Maris ran from Fenton and he grabbed the disk and cards R.J. used and he replied, "See ya, pigs!"

Before Fenton could react, he quickly got on his bike and drove away quickly and Fenton groaned and replied, "Damn it!"

Steven then replied, "Don't worry about him, Fenton."

R.J. then replied, "What a coward."

Steven nodded as they both lead the crook to the van.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Giant Rex

Dinosaur/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

While your opponent controls no monsters, this card cannot attack.

_**Note: **__This card was first used by Noah in the Yugioh episode "Brothers in Arms (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Jurassic Heart / Normal Trap Card

Image: A beating dinosaur's heart.

Negate the activation and the effect of a Trap Card that targets 1 face-up Dinosaur-Type monster you control and destroy it.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Rex Raptor in the Yugioh episode "On the Wrong Track (Part 2" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Cyber Repairer / Normal Trap Card

Image: Many mechanical arms about to repair something.

Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

_**Note:**__ This card was used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX episode "Tough love" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Living Fossil / Equip Spell Card

Image: a dino wearing a fancy suit while holding a cane and standing infront of a large crowd on a dark night.

Select 1 monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it, and equip it with this card. It loses 1000 ATK and its effects are negated. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

_**Note:**__ This card was first used by Bastion in the Yugioh GX episode, "The Duel-Off (Part 1)" and creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode _

-ooo-

**What a good win for Steven. In the next chapter, the girls take their families to one of the fanciest places to eat in Minneapolis and in order to get a free meal, he challenges the chef to a duel and he uses some of the oddest monsters she has ever seen. Can she pull out a win? Find out in "Chef's Choice" and it'll be coming soon and this will be the first non-card named chapter in this story and hopefully more will be made.**


	10. Chef's Choice

**Note:** I may have said I would use Number monsters in this story, but I decided they will not appear in this story at all, but I am planning on making a story called "The Hunter" and I hope to have it up by this summer or early spring and yes, the number monsters will be used. With that settled, on with the show.

Chapter 10: Chef's Choice

-ooo-

Later that night, Maris was explaining everything to Zander and Bulldog in the cafe area. Slade and Shade had already gone to sleep."

Zander sighed and replied, "So he was arrested and you broke those handcuffs off your hands and got away?"

Maris then replied, "Yes, thats about it."

Zander then replied, "I hate to admit, but al least you didn't get captured too, Maris."

Bulldog then replied, "So, you got his deck and disk."

"Yep. I have a few ideas to make a fun to use deck. Can I use it? My deck I have now sucks big time."

Bulldog nodded and replied, "That shouldn't be a problem. Get some rest and then tomorrow, redo the deck and use it again."

Maris nodded and replied, "I will do that."

He got up and quickly left the room and Zander then replied, "You're reporting this to our boss, right?"

Bulldog then replied, "I have to, Zander. Our leader has a right to know about what happens with his members, silly."

Zander then replied, "Sounds good."

-ooo-

That next day, Christina was waiting for her friends to arrive.

Christina sighed and replied, "Another beautiful day today."

Suddenly, Ginny rode into the park on her bike and she got off and replied, "Hey, Christina!"

Christina saw her ran to her and she smiled and replied, "Welcome back, girl."

Ginny nodded as she hugged her and replied, "Glad to be back. I won a duel against this gravekeeper duelist that lives in St. Paul who was also in Duluth on a vacation."

Christina nodded and replied, "What a small world we live in, girl."

Suddenly, Kelly drove while holding a newspaper and she ran to the girls and Kelly replied, "Welcome back, Ginny!"

Ginny hugged as her as well and replied, "Missed you to, girl. Whats with the paper."

She sat it on the ground and pointed at the ad and Christina read it and replied, "Its for the Twin City Steakhouse downtown."

Ginny then replied, "I heard it costs quite alot for a decent meal there."

Christina nodded and replied, "That'd be true, Ginny. Why'd you show us this ad, girl?"

Kelly then replie,d "I read alone you can face the head chef in a duel and if you win, you and the people you came with get a free meal and its paid by the owners of the place as well! The max is about 8 people."

Ginny then replied, "Sounds good."

Kelly nodded and replied, "I'm going to talk to my parents tonight and then tomorrow, I'll win you all a free meal!"

Christina smiled and replied, "Sounds like fun."

Ginny then replied,"I'm in too."

Kelly then replied, "Awesome, girls! Tomorrow, it'll be a fun dueling day for me!"

-ooo-

Back at the arena, Slade was finishing a duel against a robot duelist.

Finish him off, my mighty serpent!"

A HUGE serpent shot out its tentacles out and wrapped it around the computers Jinzo-Lord (ATK: 2,600) And with one squeeze, the android exploded into pieces of broken metal that flew around the arena (Computer LP: 1200 - 0).

Slade laughed and replied, "I love this deck!"

Shade walked to him and replied, "You really mastered the cards quite well, son. I'm proud of your hard work you put into these cards and you are ready to duel anyone you see!"

Slade smiled and replied, "Thanks, dad. These are quite a powerful group of cards to use."

Shade then replied, "I knew you would be the perfect one to use those, son. I'm really proud of all the hard work you've done to be a good duelist."

Slade nodded and replied, "Thank you, dad."

-ooo-

That next morning, Christina and Lucas were talking in the living while Tina slept on Christinas lap.

Christina then replied, "So, Uncle Steven when undercover with Fenton and they managed to nab a member of the Savage Beasts?"

Lucas nodded and replied, "Yep. My little brother always wanted to be a police officer. After our dad died about 7 years ago, he entered the Police Academy and he kicked some serious butt and he's a good copper now."

Christina then replied, "At least he got one of them."

Lucas then replied, "The less of them losers in the city, the better we are!"

"I agree with that one big time, dad."

-ooo-

At her house, Kelly was going over her deck before her duel with the chef.

She smiled and replied, "I may have lost a duel with this deck, but I can bounce back and kick some ass in this deck. My Unicorn Army deck is the best deck I ever made and I can't wait to use it against this chef."

She heard a knocking and she smiled and replied, "Come on in!"

The door opened up and her dad came in and replied, "Ready for your duel tonight, honey?"

"I sure am. My Unicorn army is ready to go and its going to be a fun duel!"

He took a card from his pocket and replied, "This card will improve it a little bit."

He flung the card at her and she smiled and replied, "Good card. I'll add it to my army."

Her dad smiled back and replied, "This will be a good duel."

-ooo-

Back at the lair, Bulldog was talking to Shade and Slade about what happened the night before.

Shade then replied, "So R.J. was arrested and Maris escaped with his deck and disk."

Bulldog nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

"Not a big deal. Maris goes no punishment for escaping and using R.J's cards and stuff. Make sure everyone knows to leave him alone about this too, Bulldog."

He saluted and replied, "Yes, sir."

He turned around and left and Shade then replied, "I don't feel bad for R.J. at all. He was always a cocky little bastard and time behind bars will help him."

Slade nodded and replied, "Its a good idea, dad. I never like him at all either."

Suddenly, they heard knocking and Shade replied, "Come on in!"

Suddenly, the door opened up and Sledge was there with a book in his arms and Slade replied, "Can we help you, Sledge?"

Sledge then replied, "This book might help you, sir!"

He sat the book on the desk and it was called Shadows of the Past and Shade nodded and replied, "This might help us, Sledge. What do I do with it, study?"

Sledge the replied, "We found somesort of relic in our storage area about how to opened up the Shadow Realm and grab duelists there to serve and help us!"

Shade then replied, "Wow. Find it and get it to my office as soon as you can and if Reggie asks why you want in, just say it was a direct order from me, Sledge."

Sledge nodded and replied, "Will do, sir. Will do."

He left and shut the door and Slade replied, "Are you sure we can control these duelists as if they were our own, dad?"

Shade nodded and replied, "It shouldn't be a problem for us, son. Extra help will be useful around here."

Slade sighed and replied, "Lets hope so, dad."

-ooo-

Later on that day, the gang was inside of the waiting area of the steakhouse. It had 2 floors, alot of room for parties and private gatherings. Also, it had a small dueling arena in the middle of the first floors dining arena.

Lucas looked around and replied, "What a place this is."

Kelly then replied, "I'll win us all a great meal!"

Robert stared at her daughter and replied, "We all believe in you, honey."

Nancy smiled and replied, "I do too, big sister!"

Ginny then replied, "Your Unicorn army will smash any deck they face."

She as she walked up to the server at the booth and replied, "Can I help you, young lady?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "I want to challenge your head chef to a duel for a meal for me and my friends I brought!"

They all raised their hand and he smiled and replied, "You are a lucky girl. He only accepts two challenges a day and we had a 2nd duel reserved today, but that person chickened out and didn't want to do it. Our head chef is currently 18-0 in duels so far. So, you want to challenge him still?"

Kelly laughed and replied, "You better believe I do! Let the duel begin soon!"

He nodded and replied, "I'm Chester and I'll get Chef Tim to come on out and start a duel with you. We offer the people of your family watching the duel drinks and snacks as well."

Kelly then replied, "Sounds good."

He got from his stand and walked towards the kitchen and Christina replied, "What a record this guy has."

Lucas then replied, "She'll have no trouble winning a duel against him, honey."

Ashley then replied, "You'll do fine, Kelly."

As they head towards the dining room, they didn't know that Sledge came to the steakhouse for a meal after Shade gave him the day off and he smiled and replied, "This might be a intresting duel to watch."

-ooo-

About 10 minutes later, the gang was at the big table and Kelly was standing on the right side of the arena, waiting for the chef.

Ginny looked around and replied, "Where is this guy?"

Christina then replied, "Don't know, girl."

Suddenly, Chester walked into the middle of the arena and he turned on the microphone and replied, "Are we ready for a...AWESOME DUEL?"

Everyone cheered and Chester laughed and replied, "I was hoping so! Chef Tim has a challenge today and her name is Kelly Novak!"

The crowd cheered and replied, "Can he actually beat our beloved duelist? Lets see! He's the master chef of this beautiful steakhouse and has one 18 in a row as of today and he's Chef Tim Meadowson!"

The crowd cheered as the kitchen doors opened up and a tall middle-aged man with a well shaven face walked into the arena and he wore a black chefs outfit and he replied, "You all ready for me to cook this girl?"

Everyone (Except for Kelly's group) cheered and he walked into the arena and stood across from Kelly and he replied, "You ready for this, Kelly? I'm a hard to beat guy."

Kelly smiled and replied, "Hell yes I'm ready to duel! Lets get it done!"

Tim nodded as they both shuffled their disks and drew 5 cards apieces.

Chester laughed and replied, "Begin...NOW!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Chef Tim LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)

Chef Tin drew a card and replied, "I'll begin with monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats all I can do for now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hypnocorn!"

As she sat the card down, a sheep with blue wool and ram horns appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"When Hypnocorn is summoned while I control no other monster and you control one, I Can destroy 1 of your sets!"

As the beasts eyes began to glow, Chef Tim's facedown Sakuretsu Armor lifted up and shattered to bits.

"Nice try. Attack his facedown monster!"

The sheep went in and a chef wearing a white chef's jacket appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and beast rammed into him and he shattered into little shards and Chef Tim smiled and replied, "When Curry Chef is flipped up, I can add a certain spell card from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand and Kelly replied, "Okay..then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I first activate my Soul Absorption!"

The spell card appeared.

"Each time a card is banished, I gain 500 lifepoints! Next, I play Curry Pot!"

As he played the card, a giant iron cauldron beating heated up above a fiery grill appeared and the giant pot had a spoon in it and the smells of cooked vegetables and meats filled the air.

Ginny then replied, "He's using a Curry deck!"

Ashley then replied, "A really rare set of cards."

Christina then replied, "I head that former head of the Ra Yellow Dorm used these cards against that Tyranno Hasslberry guy."

Robert then replied, "You mean Professor Sartyr?"

Christina nodded and replied, "Thats the guy."

I now play Mixed Spice - Garam Marsala! With this card, I can add 3 Spell spice cards from my deck to my hand!"

He took 3 cards from his deck and added them to his hand and then he replied, "There we go. I now summon my Onionman!"

As he sat the card down, a large onion with arms and legs appeared (ATK: 1,200).

Chester then replied, "Chef Tim has just summoned one of the cards he uses with this deck!"

"I now play Spell Spice - Red Pepper!"

Suddenly, red pepper flakes filled the air and then small beast let a sneeze.

"Bless you.", Kelly said with a smile.

"This card takes 300 attack from your monster and gives it to mine."

Suddenly, it let out another sneeze (ATK: 1,400 - 1,100 and then the flakes covered the onion (ATK: 1,200 - 1,500).

"Now, attack that beast with Bulb Punch!"

The plant went and gave a hard uppercut and it struck the small beast, sending it flying into the huge pot of soup (Kelly LP: 8000 - 7900) - (Chef Tim LP: 8000 - 8500).

Chester then replied, "His combo of Soul Absorption and Curry pot will keep our chef in the high numbers!"

Chirstina then replied, "if Sartyr used this card, he would have a battle chance of beating Tyranno in their duel."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, the peppers vanished (ATK: 1,500 - 1,200).

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the angry minotaur appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack!"

The beast went in and with one slash, blew the onion to pieces and they flew into the large pot (Chef Tim LP: 8500 - 8000 - 8500) and then he replied, "I activate Counter Spice - Cumin! Now, I get a level 4 or lower monster from my deck and I choose my Carrotman!"

As he sat the card down, a carrot with eyes and hands appeared (ATK: 800).

"Okay..then. I End my turn now."

Chester drew a card and replied, "I summon Potatoman!"

As he sat the card down, a potato with eyes and arms appeared (ATK: 900).

"Next, I play Spell Spice - Salt! This gives a weak level 3 or lower monster 900 ATK!"

Suddenly, the potato began to glow (ATK: 900 - 1,800).

Kelly groaned and repleid, "Ah, damn it!"

:"This card barely does anything, but doesn't matter to me! I activate Spell Spice - Caraway!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (Chef Tim LP: 8500 - 8700) and so did Kelly (Kelly LP: 7900 - 7700).

Sledge smiled and replied, "This is quite a intresting duel. The chef is turning her into the main course!"

Suddenly, another waiter sat a plate down infront of him and he replied, "Bacon Angus Buger with fries?"

Sledge looked at him and replied, "Thank you. I get a refil of Pepsi please?"

The waiter nodded as he took the empty glass away and he stared at the burger and he replied, "No damn way I'm becoming a vegetarian! Time for a good meal!"

"Time to battle. Potatoman, attack!"

The potato went and punched the Ox, blowing him to shards and then his axe flew into the pot (Chef Tim LP: 8700 - 9200).

"Carrotman, attack her directly!"

The carrot went in and punched Kelly (Kelly LP: 7700 - 6900).

Chef Tim smiled and replied, "Too easy. I now play Spell Spice - Cinnamon on my Carrotman!"

Suddenly, it knelt (DEF: 800) and he replied, "If you had a monster that could be switched to attack postion, I would but since you don't, no big deal to me. I end my turn now"

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Beast Striker, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, the angry beast-warrior appeared with his hammer (ATK: 1,850).

"Attack!"

The beast-warrior slammed its axe onto the ground and the shockwave blew the carrot to pieces (Chef Tim LP: 9200 - 8250) and then the pieces flew into the pot (Chef Tim LP: 8250 - 8750).

"There you go. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chef TIm drew a card and replied, "I now tribute my Potatoman for my Bolt Escargot!"

As the potato vanished, a goopy snail appeared (ATK: 1,400).

Christina then replied, "He's kidding right?"

Ginny then replied, "That is one of the weakest ever cards to use in a deck!"

Ashley then replied, "He needed those 3 main veggies into his deck, remember?"

Christina sighed and replied, "Thats right. He does need those 3 veggies banished."

"I now use the effect of my pot to banish all monsters on the field!"

Suddenly, his Bolt Escargot and her Beast Striker exploded into shards which flew into the pot (Chef Tim LP: 8750 - 9750) and then the huge pot began to bubble like crazy

Sledge then replied, "I know whats coming now!"

"I now special summon my Curry Fiend Roux!"

As he sat the card down, a odd and wierd fiend appeared jumped out of the large soup pot and landed on Chef Tim's side of the field (ATK: ?).

Ginny then replied, "Wow."

Kevin sighed and replied, "She's in trouble now."

"He gains 300 ATK for each banished monster and 200 ATK for each spice card in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: ? - 3,000)

Christina then repleid, "No..way."

Nancy then repleid, "Sis, stay strong!"

"I now attack you directly!"

Suddenly, a large spoon appeared and Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 small sheep toknes appeared (DEF: x4) and the fiend flung soup which turned to fire and it incinearated the red sheep and Chef Tim replied, "One lambchop down, 3 more to go. I End my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Jerry Beans Man!"

As he sat the card down, the jellybean warrior appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"Lets do it. Jerry, go for a token!"

The plant warrior went and sliced the blue sheep cleanly in two with his sword.

"Curry, attack another one!"

the fiend swung his spoon and the fiery soup incinerated the yellow sheep.

"I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, Sunlight Unicorn appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I play Mini-Guts!"

As a red sheep vanished, the fiend let out a loud groan (ATK: 3,000 - 0).

Chef Tim groaned and replied, "I should of attacked your facedown monster!"

"Yep. Attack!"

The mighty steed went and the fiends eyes bugged out as he was stabbed in the chest with the horn and then it burst into a fiery cloud of smoke (Chef Tim LP: 9750 - 7950 - 8450).

Kelly smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I activate Trade-In and I Chain it with Emergency Provisions to tribute it and my Soul Absorption spell for some more lifepoints!"

As the discarded a 2nd Curry Fiend Roux and drew 2 cards, his two spell cards dissolved into particles which flew into the chef (Chef Tim LP: 8450 - 10450) and then he replied, "Much better. I'll switch Jerry Beans man to defense postion and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flame Tiger!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery tiger appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Flame Tiger, attack!"

The tiger let out some flames and the jellybean was incinerated and his fake sword flew into the pot

"Sunlight, Attack!"

The unicorn went in and stabbed him in the chest (Chef Tim LP: 10450 - 8650).

"I end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I activate Spell Spice - Ginger! To use this mighty card, I have to destroy 1 Curry Pot!"

Suddenly, the large iron pot began to crack and then it shattered into little pieces.

"Next, I get to special summon my banished Potatoman, Carrotman and Onionman!"

Suddenly, the three veggies appeared again (DEF: 1,200 - (DEF: 900) - (DEF: 800).

"They cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster or be tributed now overlay my 3 monsters!"

Suddenly, 3 vegetables turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these healthy monsters to Construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Cabbageman!"

As he sat the card down, a large cabbage with arms and legs appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Ginny then replied, "This duel is going more wierd by the moment."

"It has no effect, but I don't care! Attack her Sunlight Unicorn!"

The mighty plant went and with hard punch, blasted the unicorn into triangles (Kelly LP: 6900 - 6500).

Chef Tim smiled and replied, "You won't win. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and card facedown and thats my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mad Lobster!"

As he sat the card down, a large red lobster with a skull-like face appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Mad Lobster, attack!"

The lobster went in and squeezed the tiger until it burst into a cloud of black smoke.

"Cabbageman, attack!"

The huge cabbage went and a Super-Nimble Mega Hamster appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and the cabbage punched it, blowing it to pieces and then a facedown monster appeared.

"You won't win this one, young lady. I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, a Elephun appeared (ATK: 500).

"Next, I banish 1 spell card to summon my Monoceros!"

As she banished a card, a horse with a long golden horn appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I tune my monsters together!"

Elephun let a happy squeal as it split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Monceros, which transformed into three white stars. As this process occurred, Kelly clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Galloping in heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"_

As he sat the card down, the beautiful unicorn of light appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Since I used Monoceros in a Synchro Summon, I get a beast tuner back from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the happy elephant appeared with a squeal (DEF: 300).

"I now drain your monster of 1000 attack!"

Suddenly, the large head of cabbage let out a quiet moan (ATK: 2,200 - 700).

"Attack it!"

The Unicorn charged in and stabbed it with its horn and then it exploded into pixels (Chef Tim LP: 8650 - 6950).

Kelly smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Mad Lobster to defense postion and thats my turn."

Suddenly, the lobster knelt (DEF: 1,000).

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Since I banished Card from a different dimension, I get it back and we both get two cards!"

As she returned the card, both drew 2 cards and she replied, "I summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the dark beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The beast-warrior swung his axe and it struck, blasting Mad Lobster to pieces.

"Lightning Unicorn, attack!"

The beast launched a wave of electricity and a Sweet Corn appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and dissolved into atoms as the attack struck it.

"I end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I now play Advanced RItual Art!"

As he took a 2nd Carrotman and 2nd Potatoman and discarded them, a large burger with a fanged mouth appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"This is the mighty Hungry Burger!"

Christina nodded and replied, "I knew that would be a deck like this sooner or later."

"I now summon my Fiend Fries!"

As he sat the card down, a small fiend that looked a small box of french fries appeared. Its mouth had razor-sharp french fry-like teeth in it and two small eyes were on top of the box (ATK: 500).

Ginny then replied, "What the hell..?"

Ashley then replied, "That is a wierd monster."

Lucas then replied, "What a odd monster."

"I equip it to my Hungry Burger!"

What happened next..was really strange. As the fries appeared next the burger, a large blue tray appeared below the both of them!

Sledge then replied, "These cards may be the oddest monsters I ever seen!"

"My monster now gains 500 attack!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).

"Now, attack her Thunder Unicorn!"

The fiend opened its mouth and a barrage of sharp friench fries shot out and the beautiful steed let out a cry of pain as she was struck by them and blown into fragments (Kelly LP: 6500 - 6200).

"Since my Hungry Burger while equipped to Fiend Fries destroys a monster, you take 300 extra points of damage!"

Suddenly, it gave Kelly the raspberry with its tongue as she began to glow (Kelly LP: 6200 - 5900).

Chef Tim smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch my monsters to defense postion and that'll end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I summon my Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the original minotaur beast-warrior used by Seto Kaiba appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Ox, attack his Vorse Raider with Ax Slam attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and struck the dark beast-warrior with his axe and the dark one shattered into pixels.

"Fiend Fries, attack!"

The fries let out a barrage of fries and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the fries struck it and blew it to little pieces (Kelly LP: 5900 - 5600) and both discarded their current hands (Chef Tim only had a 2nd Curry Pot in his hand) and discarded them and then both drew 5 cards and Chef Tim replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Vorse Raider appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,200).

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Fiend Fries was blown to pieces and then the tray vanished as well (ATK: 2,500 - 2,000).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

Elephun let out a another squeal as it s it split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Vorse Raider, which transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius!"

As she sat the card down, the 3 headed werewolf-like Synchro appeared with a howl (ATK: 2,400).

Christina then replied, "Yea!"

Ginny then replied, "Decent monster."

"Now, roast his burger!"

The wolf lord let out a burst of flames and they shot out and struck the huge burger and it exploded into a cloud of fiery cinders and soot (Chef Tim LP: 6950 - 6550).

Kelly smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "ll switch my Battle Ox to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Sunlight Unicorn, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the beautiful unicorn appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets check my top card!"

He flipped the card up and it was a Big Bang Shot and then it began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).

"Attack his Ox!"

The unicorn charged in and stabbed with her horn, blowing Battle Ox to pixels (Chef Tim LP: 6550 - 5850).

Sirius, attack!"

The beast-warrior let out a burst of flames and a 2nd Mad Lobster appeared on card (DEF: 1,000) before the flames boiled it and then when it turned dark red, the lobster exploded into pixels.

"I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now. Your turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "You've met the first course, now time for a mid-meal snack! I now summon my Celeryman!"

As he sat the card down, a large piece of celery with arms and legs appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Potatoman appeared and knelt (DEF: 800).

"Next, I play Synchro Boost on my Celeryman!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (LV: 3 - 4) - (ATK: 1,000 - 1,500).

"Since Celeryman is a tuner, I tune both of them together!"

The large veggie began to glow as it split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings. The rings went through Potatoman, which turned into 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Nacheesmo Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a trully odd looking monster appeared. it looked a giant golem-like creature made of tortilla chips and hot nacho cheese and the its body had bits of tomatoes, green peppers, black olives and lettuce all over it and one of its eyes was a dallop of sour cream and the other one was a dallop of guacamole and also each eye had a black olive in each as a pupil (ATK: 2,300).

Christina then replied, "What the heck?"

Ginny then replied, "That has to be one of the oddest monsters I've ever seen in this game!"

Sledge nodded as he saw the huge golem and he smirked and repleid, "This guy has to have some of the oddest monsters I've ever seen! I better tell our boss about this when I do go back to work."

"I now play Spell Spice - Brown Sugar! With this card, neither of us cannot activate any facedown spell or trap card!"

Great, my trap is now considered useless right now!, Kelly said with a sigh as she stared at her facedown card turned dark brown.

"I attack now. Attack her Unicorn with spice punch!"

The creature swung his fist and a huge glob of hot cheese shot out and it hit, striking down the unicorn and blasting it into tiny shards (Kelly LP: 5600 - 5500).

Chef Tim smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and another card facedown and thats my turn."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Kellys facedown cards (Which were Mirror Foce and Magic Cylinder) lifted up and blew away.

"Next, I Summon my Oyster Meister!"

"As he sat the card down, a creature made of oyster shells appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now equip my Golem with Spell Spice - Nutmeg!"

Suddenly, the golem began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 2,500).

"Next, I play Spell Spice - Red Pepper!"

Suddenly, the red pepper flakes appeared everywhere and the beast-warrior let out a weak cry (ATK: 2,400 - 2,100) - (ATK: 2,500 - 2,800).

"Golem, attack!"

The giant launched another ball of hot cheese and it shot out and covered the dark beast-warrior and it howled in pain before the hot cheese melted the Synchro into a blackened pile of hot cheese (Kelly LP: 5500 - 4800) and she smiled and replied, "Time to weaken your monster!"

Chef Tim smiled as well and replied, "If a monster equipped with Spell Spice - Nutmeg is targeted by a card effect, I can destroy the equip to negate the card effect and banish it!"

Suddenly, as the equip card shattered to little bits, Kelly took her Blue Sirius and banished the monster and then he replied, "Oyster Meister, attack!"

The odd creature swung his arm and a oyster shell flew in like a boomerang and a Hyena appeared on the card (DEF: 300) andit struck the small canine, cutting the small beast in twain and as the pieces shattered into little bits and the shell returned to the creature, 2 more facedown monsters appeared.

The chef smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Moments later, the red pepper flakes blew away (ATK: 2800 - 2,700)

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I tribute both of my monsters to summon my Behemoth, The King of all Animals!"

As both of the facedown monsters vanished, a huge purple-skinned beast appeared with a loud snarl (ATK: 2,700).

"Now, I get 2 beast monsters from my graveyard!"

She took her Sunlight Unicorn and Super-Nimble Mega Hamster and added both to his hand.

Ginny then replied, "She has the upper hand again!"

"Now, attack his Golem!"

The huge beast swung his paw and it struck the ground and a huge shockwave began and the huge golem burst into a globs of gooey cheese that flew eveywhere (Chef Tim LP: 5850 - 5450).

Kelly smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch my oyster to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'm bringing back my Sunlight Unicorn!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful unicorn appeared for the 3rd time (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets check the top card!"

He checked the top and sighed as it was only a Mine Mole and she placed the card on the bottom and replied, "Damn it. Sunlight Unicorn, attack!"

The Unicorn charged in and stabbed with her horn, blasting the oyster into little pieces.

"Behemoth, attack!"

He went in and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and the mighty beast smashed with its giant paw, crushing the spellcaster flat as a pancake and he took a spell card and added it to his hand.

"Okay then. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Conscription!"

The trap appeared.

Ginny then replied, "Its one of those take a chance traps!"

Christina then replied, "Lets how is luck is!"

"With this card, We'll check the top card of your deck and if its a monster that can be normal summoned, I get it on my side of the field and if its not, you get to add it to your hand!"

Kelly flipped the top card up and he showed to him and it was a Trojan Horse!

Christina then replied, "Lucky."

Suddenly, a wooden horse appeared on his side of the field (ATK; 1,000).

Ginny then replied, "He did luck out on that one."

"I now tribute my horse for my Monsturnip!"

As the wooden horse vanished, a huge turnip with legs appeared and its weapons were a bunch of roots that were like whips (ATK: 2,450).

Christina then replied, "Whoa."

Lucas then replied, "What a duel this has been already."

"I use the card I got back and its my Spell Spice - Red Pepper!"

Suddenly, the flakes appeared once more (ATK: 2,700 - 2,400 - (ATK: 2,450 - 2,750).

"My monster cannot attack directly, but it can attack twice! Attack!"

The huge plant shot its tentacles out and struck with it, blowing Sunlight Unicorn and Behemoth to little pieces (Kelly LP: 4800 - 3500).

Chef Tim smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I discard my level 1 Key Mouse to special summon my Egotistical Ape!"

As she discarded the card, the shadowy ape appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Its level is now 4. Now I special summon my D.D. Unicorn Knight since I have a tuner and you have a monster!"

Suddenly, the beastly knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now tune both of my monsters together!"

The shadowy ape let out a holler as it split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through D.D. Unicorn Knight, which turned into four white stars. As this process occurred, Kelly clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Galloping in the heavens like thunder, going through the pitch-black sky, this lightning will strike the Earth and incinerate it. Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!"_

As she sat the card down, the mighty unicorn appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Christina then replied, "Yea, boy!"

Robert then replied, "Good job, Kelly!"

"Now, attack his Monsturnip!"

The huge beast began to glow as it launched a huge burst of electricity and it shot out and struck the huge vegetable and it let out a quiet moan before it dissolved into particles of light (Chef Tim LP: 5450 - 5100).

Kelly smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Lets summon..Another Beast Striker!"

As she sat the card down, the beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Beast Striker, attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) And was smashed to pieces by the hammer and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards and then Kelly replied, "Tricorn, direct attack!"

The huge beast began to glow and then it launched a huge burst of electricity and it shot out and struck the chef (Chef Tim LP: 5100 - 2300) and then he groaned and replied, "I activate Damage Condensor!"

As he discarded a Curry Chef to his graveyard and then oddly enought, a Neo Aqua Madoor appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I end my turn now."

Ginny then replied, "Why he'd summon that thing for?"

Nancy then replied, "Maybe to protect his lifepoints maybe?"

Christina then replied, "He's up to something."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cherry Inmato!"

As he sat the card down, a small tomato-like creature wearing a nightgown appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

The small tomato creature began to glow as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings. The rings went through the icy spellcaster, which turned into 6 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Ghost Chili Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a huge dragon with bright-red skin appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Nancy then replied, "Whoa baby."

Ginny then replied, "She may be in trouble now."

"I use his ability to half the ATK of one monster on the field!"

Suddenly, the unicorn turned red (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

"Lets do it. Attack her Synchro!"

The dragon let out a huge burst of hot flames and they shout out and incinerated the mighty steed quickly (Kelly LP: 3500 - 2100) and then Thunder Unicorn appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I see. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll use my unicorns ability to weaken your dragon!"

The steeds horn began to glow.

Chef Tim smiled and replied, "You won't be doing that this turn. I activate Breakthrough Skill to negate your monsters effect!"

Kelly then replied, "Damn it. I'll switch my 2 monsters into defense postion and then I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chef Tim drew a card and replied, "I summon my Great Angus!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery tusked beast appeared with a snarl (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Ghost Chili Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and the mighty steed was burnt to a crisp as the flames got to much for it.

"Great Angus, attack!"

The mighty beast charged in and headbutted the beast-warrior, blowing it to pieces and then Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Soul Rope! I pay 1000 lifepoints to bring out a monster from my deck!"

As she glowed (Kelly LP: 2100 - 1100), a 2nd Vorse Raider appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Okay...then. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I now banish 1 more spell card to summon my 2nd Monoceros!"

As she banished a Mage Power from her hand, the unicorn-like beast appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"I now activate The Transmigration Prophecy! Return your trap and your Monsturnip!"

He took the two cards and shuffled them back into his deck and then she replied, "I now tribute my 3 monster to summon the rarest card I own!"

As the 3 monsters began to glow and then simply vanished, a huge beastly creature appeared and it held a spear for a weapon (ATK: 3,000).

"Meet the mighty _**Beast King Barbaros**_!"

Christina then replied, "Whoa, baby."

Nancy smiled and replied, "She got that card to use last christmas from me and daddy!"

"Sicne I used 3 tributes on it, all of your cards are destroyed!"

The mighty beast-warrior roared as it jammed its spear into the ground and a huge shockwave shot out and blasted both of Chef Tim's monsters into fragments and then chef sighed and replied, "You are a great duelist and you and your friends & family deserve the good meal."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Thank you. Now, attack him directly!"

Barbaros charged in and stabbed Tim in the chest (Chef Tim LP: 2300 - 0).

Everyone in the crowd cheered for her.

Nancy then replied, "Yea, sis!"

Chester laughed and replied, "The winner of this duel is...Kelly!"

The crowd cheered again.

Chef Tim walked up to her and replied, "You're now allowed into the VIP room for your meal. You're all the first ones to ever step foot in the room."

As they all got up and followed him into the, Sledge got up from his table and he replied, "Both of them have such rare cards. Our beasts will need to keep an eye on both of them."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Carrotman

Plant/Earth/ATK: 800/ DEF: 900/3 Stars

_A very healthy vegetable made into a formable opponet._

Potatoman

Plant/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 800/3 Stars

_A large tuber that attack its enemies with swift punches._

Onionman

Plant/Earth/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/3 Stars

_This mighty plant brings any enemy it battles to tears quickly._

Curry Fiend Roux

Fiend/Effect/Fire/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/8 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of "Curry Pot" and cannot be special summoned by other ways. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Spice" card in your Graveyard and 300 ATK for each banished monster.

Curry Pot / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A large pot of soup cooking over open flames.

Any monster sent to the Graveyard are banished instead. During either player's turn, if "Carrot Man", "Potato Man" and "Onion Man" that you own are banished; you can banish monsters on the field to Special Summon 1 "Curry Fiend Roux" from your hand or Deck.

Mix Spice - Garam Masala / Normal Spell Card

Image: A small bottle of Garam Masala

Add 3 "Spell Spice" cards from your Deck to your hand.

Counter Spice - Cumin / Normal Trap Card

Image: A small bottle of Cumin.

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand in Attack Position

Spell Spice - Red Pepper / Normal Spell Card

Image: A small bottle of red pepper with a large red pepper infront of it.

Until the End Phase, target monster gains 300 ATK. Then, you can select 1 monster on the field. The selected monster loses 300 ATK, until the End Phase.

Spell Spice - Cinnamon / Normal Spell Card

Image: A couple of cinnamon sticks.

Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control and 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls. Change your monster to face-up Defense Position, and change your opponent's monster to face-up Attack Position.

Spell Spice - Caraway / Normal Spell Card

Image: A small blue container of caraway seeds.

Inflict 200 damage to your opponent. Gain 200 Life Points.

_**Note:**__ The following 10 cards were used by Prof. Sartyr in the Yugioh GX episode "Curry Worries" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Nachessmo Golem

Fiend/Synchro/Fire/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

...

Spell Spice - Brown Suger / Normal Spell Card

Image: Bistro Butcher rubbing Brown Suger onto a piece of meat.

Until the end phase of the current turn: Both players cannot activate facedown spell or trap cards.

Monsturnip

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,350/DEF: 1,000/7 Stars

This card can attack twice, but not directly.

_**Note**__: The following 3 cards were created by Rocket Knight 777 and creative credit goes to him for making such cool cards!_

Curry Chef

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/2 Stars

FLIP: Add 1 "Curry Pot" from your deck or your graveyard to your hand.

Spell Spice - Salt / Normal Spell Card

Image: Bistro Butcher sprinking salt onto a bowl of hot steaming soup.

Select 1 Level 3 or lower monster with 1,200 ATK or less you control. That monster gains 800 ATK until the end phase of the turn. Only 1 "Spell Spice - Salt" Can be activated per turn and the card affected by this card cannot attack directly.

Spell Spice - Ginger / Normal Spell Card

Image: A glowing ginger root infront of a small bottle that has GINGER written on it.

Activate only if you control no other monsters while you have a faceup "Curry Pot". Destroy 1 "Curry Pot" card on your side of the field and special summon one of each of the following banished monsters: "Carrotman", "Onionman " and "Potatoman" To your side of the field in faceup defense postion. The monsters special summoned by this card cannot attack and or be used in a Tribute or Synchro Summon during the turn they were special summoned. During the turn you activate this card. You cannot special summon another other monsters (Except Plant monsters).

Cabbageman

Plant/Xyz/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,000/ Rank 3

3 Level 3 Plant monsters

Fiend Fries

Fiend/Union/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star

Once per turn: you can target 1 "Hungry Burger" You control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and when it destroys a monster in battle: Inflict 300 damage to your opponet (A monster can only by equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.).

Celeryman

Plant/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 900/3 Stars

"A large stalk of celery that smashes its enemies with its head."

Spell Spice - Nutmeg / Equip Spell Card

Image: Bistro Butcher sprinkling some nutmeg into a small bowl.

The equipped monster gains 200 ATK and when its targeted by a card effect: you can send this card to the graveyard to negate that cards effect and banish the card.

Ghost Chili Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Once per turn: You can halve the ATK & DEF of 1 monster on the field until the end phase. You can only control 1 "Ghost Chili Dragon" at a time.

-ooo-

**A tough duel ends in a victory for the group. In the next chapter, Christina gets challenged again by a odd duelist with a hard to beat deck. Can she win it? Revealing the name will spoil it, so I'm keeping it to myself for now.**


	11. Bad to the Bone

Chapter 11: Bad to the Bone

-ooo-

About 45 minutes after the duel had ended, Chef Tim served them all the dishes they all wanted and were happily eating away.

Nancy smiled and replied, "Yummmmmy! He makes excellent fried chicken!"

Ginny took a bite of her burger and she nodded and replied, "This double Angus BBQ burger is really good."

Kelly then replied, "This Porterhouse this place is famous is so meaty and juicy. Really really good."

"What do you except for a $23 steak dinner?", Christina said with a laugh.

Suddenly, Chef Tim came into the dining area and replied, "Anyone want some desert?"

Everyone (Except for Nancy) let out a quiet and she raised her hand and replied, "Can I get a slice of your famous triple strawberry Cheesecake please?"

He nodded and replied, "Not a problem at all"

He then walked over to Kelly and replied, "You might want to use this card in your deck, young lady."

He sat the card down (Which was a Fusion monster) and she looked at it and she smiled and replied, "Thank you so much. I don't have the other material needed for it!"

Tim then replied, "Its a common card, so you won't have any trouble finding it. I'll head back and get your order in, Nancy."

He turned around and went right back into the kitchen and she sighed and replied, "Useful card, but I don't have the 2nd material!"

Ginny then replied, "Let me see that card."

She got up and showed Ginny the card and she smiled and replied, "I have 2 of them in my deck."

She unzipped her pants pocket and took her deck out of it and quickly grabbed a card out of it and she handed it to Ginny and Ginny smiled back and replied, "You never know when you're going to duel."

Kelly grabbed the card and replied, "Cool beans!"

She slid the card into her main deck and she replied, "What a day this has been."

Robert looked at her and replied, "You fought hard and won a great due. You should be proud of how good you did, Kelly."

Kelly smiled back and replied, "I am, daddy. I know I dueled well and I do indeed deserve this win."

Christina then replied, "Damn right you do, girl. It was a fun duel to watch and I enjoyed every minute of it."

Kelly then replied, "I'm glad you did, girl. I'm glad you did."

Ashley looked at her and replied, "Somthing puzzles me, girl. I thought your deck is based on Beasts and those Unicorn monsters?"

Kelly then replied, "I added the Beast-Warriors to my deck to help me out. With the addition of the Beast-Warrior monsters to my deck, I've done better off and its now a really good Beastdown Unicorn deck."

Ashley nodded and replied, "That actually makes a lot of sense to me. Good idea, girl."

Kelly nodded as she went back to eating her steak dinner.

-ooo-

Back at the HQ for the beasts, Sledge was talking about the duel he just watched to Zander and Bulldog.

Zander then replied, "A food based deck. Thats expected from a chef."

Bulldog then replied, "Thank to Pro. Satyr's curry deck, chefs all over the world have been trying to make food-based deck and his cards were the best things ever for them, I guess."

Sledge then replied, "That Kelly girl barely won, but she managed to summon that rare Barbaros card to win the duel."

Bulldog nodded and replied, "Quite a powerful monster if used in the right deck."

Sledge then replied, "Should we keep a eye on that Chef Tim guy too? He's a strong duelist."

Bulldog then replied, "I'll suggest it to Shade tomorrow. Its a decent plan, but I don't want to do anything with his permission first."

Zander laughed and replied, "That is one of the smartest things you've said in a while, Bulldog."

Bulldog looked at hima nd replied, "Don't you have anything to do now besides annoy the hell out of me?"

Zander then replied, "My schedule is cleaned out for the next 2 days, Bulldog."

Bulldog then replied, "Will you find something TO DO?"

Zander sighed and replied, "Whatever, grouch."

He turned around and left the area and Bulldog sighed and replied, "I got so sick of him most days."

Sledge then replied, "Can we just send him on a suicide mission?"

Bulldog gave him a dirty look and he sighed and replied, "I was only kidding, Bulldog."

Bulldog then replied, "I'm fresh out of ideas right now, so just head to bed and we'll see what our master has in store for the gang."

Sledge nodded and replied, "Good idea."

-ooo-

Later on that night in the city park, a teenaged boy got challenged by someone a pitch-black robe. The boy had 2 Solar Flare Dragons (ATK: 1,500 x2), a faceup Charcoal Inpachi (DEF: 2,100) and 1 facedown card and the hooded guy had 2 facedown monster plus a facep Array of Revealing Light Field spell card and a Wall of Revealing Light that was set at 3,000 lifepoints. The Boy had 9,000 left and the figure had 2,500 left of his own. What made the duel more scarier is that 20 floating fireballs appeared in the sky and 19 of them went out already and it was the boys turn.

The boy drew a card and he replied, "First you take 1000 damage due to my dragons!"

Suddenly, they both blew bursts of hot flames at the hooded person (? LP: 3,000 - 2,000).

"I now banish a firwe monster to bring out my Inferno!"

As he banished a Darkfire Soldier #2, the bonfire appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now tribute my Inpachi and my Inferno for my Infernal Flame Emperor!"

As the two fire monsters vainished, the fiery demon centuar appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"I now banish 2 fire monsters to wiped out your two cards!"

As his Spirit of Flames and one of his Blazing Inpachi, the field spell card and the Wall of Revealing card burst into ashes.

"I now equip my Emperor with my Big Bang Shot!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,700 - 3,100).

"Lets battle now! Emperor, attack!"

The pyro let out a brust of flames and a Mystical Elf appeared before the flames incinerated her (? LP: 2,000 - 900).

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and the facedown monster was incinerated as well and then shadowy creature flew everywhere and the hooded figure then replied, "IF you would of attacked that one with my emperor, you would of won the duel, young man. my monster only had 100 defense points."

The boy then replied, "Damn it! I end my turn now."

As the figure drew a card, the fireballs flew towards him and each one exploded into a bursts of flames which covered him in smoke (Boy LP: 9,000 - 0) and as the smoked cleared, the boy was on the ground and he was out cold and his Infernal Flame Emperor was right there next to him and then the man began to look at the card and it vanished infront of him and he replied, "So long, loser."

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

-ooo-

That next day in the park, Christina was walking with Kelly and Lucas into the park.

Kelly smiled and replied, "You ready for a duel, girlfriend?"

Christina nodded and replied, "Sure am."

Lucas ndoded and replied, "Lucky they let me have the day off today so wen can relax together, honey."

Christina nodded and then she saw someone lying on the ground and she replied, "Lets check this out."

They all ran to him and they saw Natalia sitting a nearby bench with a sad look on her face.

Christina then replied, "Its Natalia."

Kelly then replied, "I wonder whats wrong with her."

They all walked up to her and Natalia sighed sadly and replied, "Hey."

Lucas then replied, "Why so bummed?"

Natalia then replied, "I lost the duel to this odd-looking robed guy and I checked my Extra deck and he took my rare Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

Kelly then replied, "Did you offer a rare card?"

Natalia then replied, "Hell no."

Christina then replied, "I wonder who would do something this bad."

"That would be me, young lady.", the robed figure's voice said.

They all tuirned around and saw the robed figure and Natalia stared at it and replied, "Give me back my card!"

The figure chuckled and replied, "You lost and I won a prize."

Kelly then replied, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

The figure chuckled as he began to glow and then seconds later, the robe was gone... revealing a black-boned skeleton with a duel disk on his arm!

Christina then replied, "What the hell is this?"

The skeleton then replied, "My name is Billy Bones and I'm the baddest duelist anywhere!"

"That diet must of been murder on you, huh fella?", Christina said with a laugh.

Billy laughed as well and replied, "Nice one, fleshy."

Lucas then replied, "You don't see duelists like him at all."

Natalia then replied, "Great, no one will believe I lost to a total bonehead!"

Suddenly, they all heard a comedy rim shot and Billy laughed and replied, "Good one."

Kelly then replied, "Funny or not, taking rare cards Is NOT funny at all, skullboy."

Billy chuckled as a black case of somesorts appeared infront of him and then and he smiled and replied, "You win a duel against me girl and you can open this case of rare cards!"

"Is my card in there?", a pissed Natalia asked.

Billy smirked and replied, "Don't trust me, eh?"

he opened the case and then alot of rare cards where in there, including her fusion monster and then it closed up and skeleton laughed and replied, "You want them, you must duel them!"

Christina took a step foward and he replied, "Kelly just had a tough duel yesterday, so she wants to rest up. But, I'm ready to go."

Suddenly, the deck in his duel disk vanished and then a new appeared in it and he replied, "Fine with me."

Both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

Lucas smiled and replied, "Billy, You are the first numbskull my daughter has ever faced in a duel!"

They heard another comedy rimshot and Billy then replied, "Again, good one.."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Billy Bones LP: 8000 - Christina LP: 8000)

Billy Bones drew a card and replied, "I'll start with 1 facedown monster and that'll be it for me."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Molten Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery zombie appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The zombie let out a fiery burst and a a dark zombie-like creature appeared ont he card (ATK: 1,150) as the flames burnt it a crisp and then Billy replied, "When Goblin Zombie is destroyed, I Can now add a zombie monster with 1200 defense or less from my deck to my hand!"

He took a card from his deck and placed in his hand and then he replied, "Its your turn now."

Billy Bones drew a card and replied, "How about 1 more monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Christina drew a card and replied, "Great Angus, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery tusked beast appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Great Angus, attack!"

The fiery beast charged and a Skull Servant appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and was blasted to pieces as the it charged right into it.

Lucas then replied, "He might be using a deck that focuses on skeletons!"

Kelly then replied, "I hate to say this, but I kinda saw that coming a mile away."

"Now, Attack tha bonehead directly!"

Molten zombie let out a burst of hot flames and they shot out and struck the skeleton (Billy Bones LP: 8000 - 6400) and then he replied, "Big deal."

"Okay then. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Billy Bones drew a card and replied, "I play Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, the Skull Servant appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now activate my other facedown card and its called the The League of Uniform Nomenclature! With a Level 2 or lower normal monster on the field, I can special summon any more copies from my deck!"

Suddenly, 2 more of them appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now play Triangle Power!"

Suddenly, the 3 skeletons began to glow (ATK: 300 x3 - 2,300 x3).

Christina groaned and replied, "Damn it."

Kelly then replied, "This deck may be trouble for her."

"I'll first set a monster facedown and then I"ll attack your monsters!"

Suddenlt, a small ball of black energy appeared in its hands..

Christina quickly replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

Suddenly, one the Servants exploded into a pile of burning bones that faded away and then Billy Bones "I still have 2 more!".

Suddenly, a ball of the dark energy appeared infront of the 2nd one and it shot it out and Molten Zombie burst into globs of fiery lava as it struck and then the 3rd one launched a ball as well and it shot out, blowing Great Angus into fragments (Christina LP: 8000 - 6800).

Billy Bones then replied, "Ha! I now play Thunder Crash! For every monster I destroy, you take 300 damage!"

As lightning struck and blew the 2 remaining Skull Servants to pieces, shards of bone shot out and stabbed into Christina (Christina LP: 6800 - 6200).

"There you go! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 fire monster to summon my Inferno!"

As she banished her Great Angus, the living bonfire appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now tribute it for my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery monarch appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Discard...the far left card!"

It turned bright red and it was a Battle Warrior and he began to glow (Billy Bones LP: 6400 - 6100).

"Attack!"

Suddenly, the monarch threw a fireball and a skeleton wearing a dusty white wig and a dusty black dress appeared on the card (DEF: 2,200)

Billy Bones quickly replied, "I activate Castle Walls to save my Lady In Wight!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (DEF: 2,200 - 2,700) and the fireball reflected off the zombie (Christina LP: 6200 - 5900).

"Damn it! I end my turn now."

Billy Bones drew a card and replied, "I summon my King of Skull Servants!"

As he sat the card down, a much taller skeleton wearing a dusty black robe appeared (ATK: ?).

"He gains 1000 attack points for each Skull Servant in my graveyard!"

(ATK: ? - 3,000).

Lucas then replied, "Wow."

"Lets do this! King, show that monarch who is the true king!"

Suddenly, a large fiery skull appeared and he flung and it exploded and Thestalos burst into a fiery explosion of smoke & soot (Christina LP: 5900 - 5300).

The skeleton laughed and replied, "You are making this too damn easy! I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Lightning Vortex!"

She discarded a Fox Fire to her graveyard.

Billy Bones laughed and replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Dark Bribe!"

As she drew a card, the trap shattered to little bits and then she replied, "Damn you! I activate Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, Lady in Wight burst into a pile of dusty bones and Billy laughed and replied, "Way to go, dum dum! When Lady in Wight is in my graveyard, it counts as a skull servant!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 4,000).

"Like I care, bone boy! I now play Bonfire!"

She took a monster from her deck added it to her hand and then she replied, "I summon my Magna Drago!"

As he sat the card down, the small fiery dragon tuner appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now play Double Summon!"

Suddenly, a Flamvell Firedog appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

Magna Drago split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went throught Flamvell Firedog, which transformed into two white stars. As this was happening, Christina closed her eyes and began to chant.

"A fiery warrior that was formed in a large volcano appears in a fiery blaze of glory! It uses its fiery firsts to incinerate its enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now...Flamvell Urquizas!"

As she sat the card down, the Pyro warrior appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Billy Bones then replied, "Are you just dumb? My King is much more powerful then your monster!"

Christina smiled as she activated a spell card and a large controller appeared and its wire hooked up in the center of the king and then she replied, "A,B,A,B, Select!"

As the buttons activate, the king knelt (DEF: 0) and then the controller vanished.

"There you go. Attack!"

Uriquizas went in and hit the King with a hard fiery punch, blowing the skeleton into a pile of burning bones (Billy Bones LP: 6100 - 4000) - (ATK: 2,100 - 2,400) and then the skeleton replied, "When its destroyed, I can banish him to bring back another King!"

As he banished the destroyed monster, the King Returned (ATK: 3,000).

"I see. I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Billy Bones drew a card and replied, "I'll set a mosnter and I'll me king attack your monster!"

Suddenly, the zombie threw a skull at the Pyro..

Christina smiled and replied, "Nope! I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the king began to shrink (ATK: 3,000 - 1,500) and the Pyro went and with one hard punch, blew the skeleton to pieces (Billy Bones LP: 4000 - 3100) and then his fists began to glow again (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700) and then Billy Bones replied, "Damn it. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "Flamvell Grunika, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery dragon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, roast his facedown monstrer!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and a 2nd Lady In Wight appeared (DEF: 2,200) and the flames reflected off the zombie (Christina LP: 5300 - 4800) and then she replied, "Urquizas, you try!"

The Pyro went in..

Billy Bones laughed and replied, "You are such a fool! I activate Widespread Ruin!"

Suddenly, the Pyro exploded into a cloud of fiery smoke & ash and she replied, "DAMN it! I end my turn now"

Billy Bones drew a card and replied, "I activate Burial from the Different Dimension!"

He took his King and returned it to the graveyard and then he replied, "I now activate Skull Fortune! For each Skull Servant in my graveyard, I get to draw a card! I have 3 Servants, 2 Kings and 1 Lady in Wight in there!"

They looked at with anger in their eyes as he drew 5 new cards and then he replied, "I now play Mystic Wok!"

Suddenly, the skeleton vanished into a cloud of black smoke and it covered the skeleton (Billy Bones LP: 3100 - 5300) and then he replied, "I send my Skull Conductor to the graveyard so I can special summon 2 zombies with 2,000 combined attack points from my hand and I choose my Burning Skull Heads!"

Suddenly, two skulls covered in a bubble of fire appeared (ATK: 1,000 x2).

"Now thanks to my 2 Burning Skull Heads, you take 1000 damager for each one!"

Suddenly, she let out a moan of pain (Christina LP: 4800 - 2800).

Lucas then replied, "She always wanted the skulls and that one more evolved form of them."

"I now tribute them both for my Skull Flame!"

As the two skulls vanished, the even more powerful fire zombie appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Lets do it. Attack her monster!"

The monster flew a ball of flames at the dragon and the dragon was blown into shards as the attack struck him (Christina LP: 2800 - 1900).

Billy Bones laughed and replied, "Are ALL humans this pathetic? I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Billy Bones drew a card and replied, "I summon my Burning Skull Head Walker!"

As it sat the card down, A Burning Skill head ontop of a orange skeleton body appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Skull Flames, attack!"

The fiery zombie shot out another wave of hot flames and a fiery ferret appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before the fireball burnt it to a crisp and she smiled and replied, "That was my Fencing Fire Ferret and when its destroyed, you lose one of your monsters and lose 500 lifepoints as well!"

Suddenly, Skull Flames exploded into a shower of fiery cinders (Billy Bones LP: 5300 - 4800) and Billy Bones replied, "You wench! Attack her directly!"

The skeleton got close, Kelly activated her facedown Miracle's Wake and Fencing Fire Ferret appeared once again (ATK: 1,700).

"Not doing that again! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Blazing Inpachi!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery wood spirit appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"I now banish 1 fire monster to summon my Spirit of Flames!"

As she banished her Flamvell Grunika, the fiery demon-like Pyro appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I overlay my Level 4 Spirit of Flames and Level 4 Blazing Inpachi!"

Both monsters turned into fiery red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Xyz Summon..Infernal Flame Vixen!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery female demon appeared with large red bladed staff (ATK: 2,200).

Lucas nodded and replied, "Too cool."

"I now get rid one of her Xyz Material monsters to give her a 500 point boost!"

As she removed the Blazing Inpachi card, the demons flames began to burn even more fierce (ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).

"Lets do it. Attack his Walker!"

The Pyro swung her staff and a wave of flames shot out and struck, blowing Burning Skull Head Walker into a cloud of ash.

"Ferret, direct attack!"

The beast let out a small burst of flames and they shot out and struck the skeleton (Billy Bones LP: 4800 - 2300).

Kelly then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Christina smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Billy Bones drew a card and replied, "I banish my Skull Flames to summon my biggest badass monster!"

As he banished the card, a huge fiery centaur appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the mighty _**Speed King - Skull Flame**_!"

Lucas then replied, "Its a wind monster for some odd reason."

"I now activate Rush Recklessly!"

Suddenly, the wind zombie centaur appeared (ATK: 2,600 - 3,300).

"Attack!"

The zombie opened its arms and launched a barrage of fireballs and they shot and struck her and she burst into a explosion of smoke & ash (Christina LP: 1900 - 1300) and she smiled and replied, "Since her attack was over 2500 when she was destroyed, I get to banish 3 cards from either graveyard and I choose your 2 Burning Skull Heads and your walker!"

Suddenly, the 3 cards appeared and faded away and Billy Bones replied, "I could of used its ability next turn to wipe you out, brat! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and this might cost me, but I'm willing to do it to rid the field of it! Ferret, attack!"

The fire began to glow..

Billy Bones laughed and replied, "Nice try, girl! I activate Dimensional Prison!"

Suddenly, the fiery ferret vanished into grains of light and she growled and replied, "Damn it! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Billy Bones drew a card and replied, "I summon Mezuki!"

As he sat the card down, the bull-headed zombie appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Mezuki, attack!"

The zombie went in and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the zombie struck it with its axe and then the turtle blew up and then and a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and then Speed King - Skull Flames shot out another wave of fireballs and they shot out and blasted the 2nd turtle into little pieces (Christina LP: 1300 - 100) and then a Flame Ruler appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Kelly groaned and replied, "She only has 100 points left!"

Lucas then replied, "Stay strong, Christina!"

Billy Bones laughed and replied, "You won't win this duel! I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I tribute it for my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

As the ruler vanished, the fiery phoenix appeared with a mighty caw (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I banish 3 more monsters to summon my newest monster!"

As she banished her Ruler, Spirit of Flames and one of her Turtles, a fiery soldier riding somesort of dragons head appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet _**The Blazing Mars**_!"

Kelly then replied, "Holy..shit! That is a member of the planet group and where did she got such a rare card?"

Lucas smiled and replied, "My brother and his friend Fenton rewarded her for helping us capture Rudy that night with this card."

"Next, I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, the huge zombie began to shrink down (ATK: 2,600 - 1,300)

"Lets do it. Phoenix, attack!"

The mighty phoenix opened her mouth and launched out a blaze of flames and the evoloved Skull Flame exploded into shards as the attack struck it.

"Blazing Mars, attack!"

The Pyro let out a burst of flames, reducing Mezuki to a pile of charred bones (Billy Bones LP: 2300 - 400).

"I move to my 2nd Main Phase and with Blazing Mars ability, I can tribute a monster to inflict 500 damage!"

As the phoenix cawed before vanishing, the fiery planet monster let out a burst of hot flames that struck the skeleton (Billy Bones LP: 400 - 0).

Christina smiled and replied, "You lose, numbskull!"

The skeleton groaned and replied, "Damn, was SO close to finishing you off!"

Suddenly, he collapsed into a pile of broken bones, leaving the duel disk and deck behind and Lucas replied, "Lets bring this all back to the house and go from there."

The all nodded as they grabbed the disk and card case and as they left, another hooded figure (This one wearing a dark blue robe) appeared infront of the bone pile and it sighed and replied, "Billy was a failure. I hope my other skeleton duelists do better then he did."

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of blue dust and then the bones shattered into a cloud of grey dust that simply blew away.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

The Blazing Mars

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,200/8 Stars

Can Special Summon from your hand or the Graveyard by removing three monsters in your Graveyard from play. Inflict 500 points of damage on your opponent by sending one monster from your field to the Graveyard.

**Note:** _This card was used by Axel Brodie in the Yugioh GX manga and creative credit goes to the writers of that manga. _

**Note 2:** _The real Attribute and type of this card were not shown, so I'm making a guess on both of them._

Skull Fortune / Normal Spell Card

Image: a vault full of gold and jewels with a King of Skull Sevants sitting a on a thorne.

Draw cards equal to the monsters named "Skull Servant" In your graveyard. If this card would make you draw more then 6 cards, draw until you have 6 cards in your hand.

_**Note:**__ This card was created by Metal Overlord 2.0 in his "Shadowchasers: Dance Macabre" story and full credit goes to him. _

Burning Skull Head Walker

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 0/4 Stars

This card is considered a "Burning Skull Head" While its in your graveyard.

-ooo-

**Christina gets a win..against the oddest duelist she's ever beat. In the next chapter, the robed figure sends out another skeleton and it targets Ginny. Can our Synchro lover beat this one in a duel? Find out in "No Bones about It" and it'll be coming soon.**


	12. No Bones About It

Chapter 12: No Bones About It

-ooo-

Later that day back at their house, the girls and Lucas were looking through the cards they won.

Lucas looked at his daughter and replied, "You still want to use those Skull monsters?"

Christina then replied, "I'll keep them until I find someone who wants to trade for them. They are crazy and strange cards, but powerful is used right."

Kelly then replied, "That was one of the strangest duels I ever loss. I hope we don't have to do battle with any more of them anytime soon."

Christina then replied, "Did we give Master Diamond back to Natalia?"

Lucas nodded and replied, "Yep and my brother and the rest of the police patrol are going to make sure those cards get back to their right owners. It'll be a while, but they can do it."

Christina then replied, "What a day this has been."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in a small lair in the downtown sewers, a chamber that was filled with bones and garbage, was a black-robed figure with and he sighed and replied, "This sucks. They took down one of my best duelists."

Suddenly, a orange skeleton came in with a duel disk on his arm and he replied, "Send me out next, Master. My deck is ready to go!"

The boy looked at him and replied, "You sure you want to face them, Skully? They're tough duelists and once you're defeated, I won't have enough energy to revive you or your brother again."

Skully then repleid, "With the rare cards in my deck, I will not fail you at you, sir."

the boy nodded and replied, "Whatever you say, Skully."

The skeleton then vanished into white smoke and he replied, "Why'd I pick skeletons to be my minions for? Eh, I guess its a better choice then Zombies."

-ooo-

That night in the lounge, Sledge was talking with Bulldog...and Zander was there as well.

Sledge then replied, "We got a report from one of our undercover members that they saw Chrisina dueling a skeleton."

Bulldog then replied, "Okay. A duelist using skeleton monsters?"

Sledge then replied, "No, she was actually dueling a skeleton that used skeleton monsters!"

Zander laughed and replied, "Yea right, Sledge. What next, That Kelly girl was dueling a vampire under a bright sun?"

Sledge then replied, "I'm not lying!"

Bulldog then replied, "It is kinda of a wild story, Sledge. Who was the spy?"

"Jacob, sir."

"If he's in the base, tell him to report to the lounge ASAP!"

Sledge nodded as he left and Zander replied, "You actually believe him, Bulldog?"

Bulldog then replied, "Maybe, maybe not. I want to make sure they know what they they are talking about before we do anything else, Bulldog."

"Whatever you say.", Zander said with a sigh.

About 5 minutes later, Sledge brought in a punk wearing chained pants and he had a green & yellow mohawk and he replied, "You called for me, sir?"

Bulldog nodded and replied, "Yes I did, Jacob. Did you spy in the park yesterday and saw that Christina girl dueling?"

"Yes."

"Did she duel a opponet using skeleton cards or actually dueled a skeleton duelist?"

"A bit of both, sir."

Zander then replied, "IF you don't have anything to confirm this, you both will be in quite alot of trouble!"

Bulldog looked at him and replied, "Let me be in charge of THAT decision, Zander."

Suddenly, Jacob opened his backpack and took out a I-Pad Star 10. It was the newest and most recent module of the IPads. The basic one costed about $250 and the deluxe version that comes with a 2 year warranty, a $50 I-Tunes card costed about $550 at the moment (The basic came with a $25 I tunes card and a one year warranty.

Zander then replied, "Lets see."

He turned it on and he replied, "I couldn't see the cards they were using, but look there."

He pointed and sure enough Billy Bones was now viewable and Zander nodded and replied, "That is..really bizarre and cool at the same time."

Bulldog nodded and replied, "I need to let Shade about this tomorrow morning. He'll like to know this juicy gossip."

Zander nodded and replied, "Sure would."

Bulldog went into his pocket and took out a $100 I-Tunes card and handed it to Jacob and he nodded and replied, "Do NOT tell anyone we gave you this, Jacob."

He nodded as he grabbed and he turned off his device and walked out of the room and Zander then replied, "Shade allowed that too?"

Bulldog nodded and replied, "Sure did."

-ooo-

Later that night, a duel was going on and it was the robed skeleton against Tiffany. She had 2 Metal Armored Bugs (ATK: 2,800 x2) and no other cards and the skeleton had 2 facedown monsters.

(Tiffany LP: 4000 - ? duelist LP: 3000)

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The two huge bugs went in and crushed the duelists facedown Zombie Master (DEF: 0) and facedown Mezuki (DEF: 800) to pieces.

"You won't win against me, creepy. I end my turn now."

The robed figure drew a card and replied, "This duel ends now and these 2 cards will help."

-ooo-

About 10 minutes later, Tiffany was flat on her back and the fiery remains of her two insect monster slowly dissolved into grains of light.

The robed duelist chuckled and replied, "Too easy."

Suddenly, a rare fusion monster appeared on the ground infront of her and it dissloved into shadows and then he replied, "Good night, young lady."

As he slowly vanished, Tiffany groaned as she stood up and replied, "That was the hardest loss I ever had. I want go home now."

-ooo-

That next day, Jacob finished showing Shade the video of Christians duel he nodded and replied, "This is really odd and strange."

Slade then replied, "No kidding, dad. I never seen a duel LIKE this before at all!"

He looked at Jacob and he nodded and replied, "Well done for this information, Jacob. I know Bulldog gave a card, but I'll reward you more later on if you keep on doing tasks like this for us."

Jacob nodded and replied, "Sounds good, sir."

He left and then Shade replied, "No way that was even close to being made up."

Slade then replied, "I never doubted him once, son. He would never lie to us about something this odd and strange at all."

"Do we do anythng about it?"

Shade then replied, "For now, no. If they do mess with us, then yes."

"Sounds good, dad."

-ooo-

That next day, the girls were hanging out at a Mcdonalds and talking to Ginny about the duel that had happened.

Ginnny then replied, "Man, what a crazy duel and for rare cards, odd at all times."

Christina nodded and replied, "It was one of those odd duels, but I stayed strong and beat him."

Ginny then replied, "Thats all that matters, girls."

Suddenly, a sad Tiffany came in and Kelly replied, "Hey, Tiffany!"

The insect duelist saw her and she walked over to the table and she replied, "Hey."

Christina then replied, "You seem sad, girl."

Tiffany sighed sadly and replied, "I am right now. I dueled this robed person last night and after I loss, I check my extra deck and my rarest card was stolen!"

Christina groaned and replied, "Not another one!"

"Not another what?", a confused Tiffany asked.

Ginny sighed and replied, "Never mind about that right now. I'm guessing you lost a night duel in the park."

"Yes I did."

Christina then replied, "I guess we have to duel again."

Ginny then replied, "I'm dueling for the card this time."

Kelly then replied, "If we beat this duelist, you'll get your card back, girl."

Tiffany then replied, "I'll be coming with you to watch Ginny wipe the floor with this duelist!"

Ginny nodded and replied, "Sounds good and lets go!"

-ooo-

Later that night at the park, Jacob and Sledge were waiting to see if anymore skeletons would appear.

Sledge sighed and replied, "This is a huge waste of precious time, Jacob."

Jacob then replied, "Lets go then."

Suddenly, the saw the girls walking into the park and Jacob replied, "Its them."

Sledge then replied, "On second thought, lets stay here and hope for the best."

-ooo-

At the fountain, the girls were waiting.

Tiffany then replied, "Show up, freak!"

"You mean me?", a voice said.

They all turned around and saw the robed duelist there and TIffany replied, "Give me back my damn card!"

He chuckled and replied, "Not a damn chance. You lost it fair and square."

Ginny then replied, "I have a rare card you might like, freak!"

She opened her Extra Deck and took out her Stardust Dragon and she replied, "Beat me and you get it all to yourself!"

The robed duelist nodded and as the robe vanished, the skeleton that offered to duel next was there.

Tiffany then replied, "This is too much for me."

The skeleton laughed and replied, "They call me Skully...Skully Skelton!"

"What a original name.", Christina said with a sigh.

Skully looked at her and replied, "I'll be getting my revenge on you for beating my brother earlier, fleshie!"

Ginny smiled and replied, "I'll duel you myself and if I win, you give back Tiffany's rare card and if you somehow win, you'll get my card!"

Skully laughed and replied, "For a card THAT damn rare, I can't resist. Lets duel already!"

As the two duelists prepared to duel, the rest of the girls sat down on a bench and Tiffany replied, "This will be the first time I ever seen her duel."

Kelly smiled and replied, "She has one awesome deck and it'll be good."

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

-ooo-

Back at their end of the park, Sledge was watching with intrest.

Jacob then replied, "What do you think of this?"

Sledge smiled and replied, "This will be fun to watch. Can your I-Pad record videos?"

"Of course. Mine has enough power for about 5 hours."

"Get recording then!"

-ooo-

(Skully LP: 8000 - Ginny LP: 8000)

Skully drew a card and replied, "I'll start with 1 facedown monster and that'll do it for me."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Junk Blader!"

As she sat the card down, the junky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The warrior went in and a undead werewolf appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and with one slash of his sword. blew the zombie to pieces and then Skully replied, "When Zombie Werewolf is destroyed in battle, I can special summon another from my deck with 500 more attack then it did when it was destroyed!"

Suddenly, another of the wolfs appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700).

"I see. I end my turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Vampire Bat!"

As he sat the card down, a large black bat appeared (ATK: 800).

"It gives all zombie monsters 200 ATK apiece!"

Suddenly, it (ATK: 800 - 1,000) and the Werewolf began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 1,900).

"Attack!"

The werewolf went and slashed the warrior with its claws and then the warrior shattered into shards.

"Vampire Bat, attack directly!"

The bat turned into many tiny bats and they flew in and bit and clawed Ginny (Ginny LP: 8000 - 6800).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play Marauding Captain and with his ability, Junk Synchron!"

As she sat the cards down, the aged war hero (ATK: 1,200) appeared next to the tuner (ATK: 1,300).

"I now tune both of my monsters together!"

The tuner ripped his ripcord as it split into 3 white stars, which produced a couple of green rings and the rings went through Marauding Captain, which turned into 3 white stars as well.

"I Synchro Summon...Lightning Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty warrior who's body was covered in electricity appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Tiffany then replied, "Cool."

"Attack his Werewolf with Lightning Punisher!"

The warrior went and punched the werewolf hard and it howled in pain as the electricity got too much for and then it dissloved into shadowy particles (Skully LP: 8000 - 7800).

"Since my warrior destroyed your monster, you take damage equal to the number of cards in your hand times 300 and I count 5!"

Suddenly, electricity shot off the Synchro and struck the skeleton (Skully :LP: 7800 - 6300).

Ginny smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "I switch my bat to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do this! Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Vampire Lady appeared on the card (DEF: 1,550) and the warrior stabbed the vampire in the chest with its sword, blasting her into dust.

"Attack!"

The warrior went and punched the bat, turning it into many smaller bats and Skully laughed and replied, "I can prevent it from being destroyed by discarding one bat from my deck and then your effect won't work since he didn't actually destroyed it!"

Suddenly, the tiny bats turned into the larger bat once more (ATK: 800 - 1,000).

"Don't care! I end my turn now."

Skully drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Infernalvania!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, a evil-looking castle appeared in the background.

Tiffany groaned and replied, "Great, its the field spell ugly there wiped me out with!"

"Yes it was. I Discard 1 zombie to clear all monsters on the field!"

As he discarded a Mezuki to his graveyard, lighting shout out from the castle and blasted both of Ginnys monsters to pieces and then he discarded a 3rd Bat and it appeared once more (ATK: 800 - 1,000).

"I now tribute my bat for my Vampire Lord!"

As the bat flew away into the shadows, the tall vampire appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Attack her directly!"

The vampire opened his cape and a wave of bats shot out.

Ginny quickly replied, "I play Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Suddenly, the bats flew into a metal scarecrow.

"Damn you. I'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the storm began and the castle was reduced to rubble.

"Awesome, man! I now play summon my 2nd Junk Blader!"

As she sat the card down, the 2nd robot-like warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now equip him with Rusted Blade - Rust Edge!"

Suddenly, a rusty metal sword appeared in its hands (ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).

"Lets do it. Attack his Vampire Lord!"

The warrior swung his blade and a wave of energy that shot out struck the vampire, blowing him to pieces (Skully LP: 6300 - 5700).

Ginny smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial first!"

He took a monster from his deck and then he reshuffled and slid the card back into place and then he replied, "I now play Heavy Storm!"

Ginny's facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow lifted up and shattered to bits and then sword blew to pieces (ATK: 2,600 - 1,800) and then he replied, "I now summon my 2nd Vampire Lady!"

As she sat the card down, another of the female vampires appeared (ATK: 1,550).

"I now discard 1 card to play Trap Booster!"

He quickly discarded a Vampire Baby to his graveyard and then he replied, "I activate Vampire Takeover! Since I have a zombie monster and no field spell in my zone, I can activate one Vampire Kingdom from my deck!"

As it quickly slid the card into the slot, the park turned into a dark and spooky village with a dark castle in the background and the red moon in the dark sky.

"Now, I get to special summon a dark vampire monster from my graveyard and I choose my Vampire Grace!"

As he sat the card down, a female vampire wearing a dress appeared with a scepter in her hand (ATK: 2,000).

"Thanks to my field spell, my vampires gain 500 attack during damage calculation! Vampire Lady, attack!"

The vampire went and with her claws glowing (ATK: 1,550 - 2,050) and she slashed the warrior and it shattered into pixels.

"Discard...a monster card!"

She nodded as she took a card from her deck and discarded and then she reshuffled.

"Grace, direct attack!"

The vampire pointed her staff at her and fired a burst of dark light that struck her down (Ginny LP: 6800 - 4150).

Skully laughed and replied, "I now have a decent lead on you, fleshy! I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I know you do, freak! I discard 1 card from my hand to special summon my Quickdraw Synchron!"

As she discarded a card, the robot cowboy tuner appeared (ATK: 700).

"Since I control a Tuner monster, I special summon my Quilbolt Hedgehog now!"

Suddenly, a furry hedgehog with bolts in its back appeared (ATK: 800).

"Next, I play One for One!"

As she discarded a Tuning spell card to her graveyard, a Sonic Chick appeared (ATK: 300).

"My Quickdraw Synchron will be acting as a Road Synchron, so I tune my 3 monsters together!"

The robot cowboy split into 5 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went though Sonic Chick & Quilbolt Hedgehog, making 3 more stars. As this happened, Ginny closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!"_

As she sat the card down, a tall golden warrior appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Christina then replied, "Yea, girl!"

"Attack his Vampire!"

"The mighty swung his claw and a burst of electricity shot and then vampire burst into black globules as the electricity struck her down (Skully LP: 5700 - 4700).

Ginny smiled and replied, "Take that! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to demolish your city and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the storm began and blew the whole city to pieces.

Skully drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and switch my Vampire Lady to defense postion and then that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sonic Blader!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with bladed armor appeared with a sharp metal sword (ATK: 1,700).

"With this guy on the field, my monsters do piercing damage now! Sonic Blader, attack!"

The warrior went and made one hard savage with its sword,.cutting Vampire Lady In twain. The two pieces dissolved into shadowy particles.

"Road Warrior, attack!"

The synchro swung his hand and a wave of electricity shot out and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was smashed to little pieces and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece (Skully LP: 4800 - 2250).

"I end my turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "I activate Vampiric Ritual!"

The ritual card appeared.

"I offer my Vampire Genesis for the offering!"

As the fiendish vampire appeared and then vanished, a tall vampire wearing a black suit appeared with a very long blade (ATK: 3,300).

"Meet my Count Vampiris!"

Kelly then replied, "Holy hell!"

Tiffany sighed and replied, "Damn, that thing is strong!"

"I am not done with my move yet! I now banish the Mezuki in my graveyard to get back my Vampire Lord!"

As he banished the card, Vampire Lord appeared with a hiss (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Vampiris, attack!"

the vampire went in and slashed with his sword, blasting Road Warrior into little pieces.

"Vampire Lord, attack!"

The vampire shot out its wave of bats and they flew in and bit and clawed the warrior until he shattered into triangles (Ginny LP: 4150 - 3550).

"Discard a monster again!"

She took a card called Backup Warrior and discarded it and then she reshuffled.

"Take that, fleshie! I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "Zombie Master, come to me!"

As he sat the card down, the undead sorcerer appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Vampire Lord, attack!"

The vampie shot out its minions again and a Fortress Warrior appeared (DEF: 1,200) and the bats blew a chunk of its armor off and as they returned, Zombie Master fired a burst of electricity, blowing the bulky warrior into a pile of rubble.

"Attack her directly!"

The vampire went and struck Ginny with her sword (Ginny LP: 3550 - 250).

Kelly then replied, "Whoa."

Christina nodded and replied, "This too close to call right now."

"Next turn, you are finished! I End my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Lightning Warrior appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now summon Jutte Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, the small fighter appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

Jutte Fighter suddenly, split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the Synchro, which transformed into 6 white stars. As this happened, Ginny raised her ams and began to chant:

_"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through the world! Synchro Summon! __**Stardust Spark Dragon**__!"_

As she sat the card down, a huge shower of sparks appeared and Stardust Dragon appeared in the middle of them and this one was glowing with light (ATK: 2,500)..

Tiffany then replied, "Holy...wow."

Kelly then replied, "What a monster that is!"

Christina then replied, "Its her Stardust Dragon!"

Ginny then replied, "Actually, its a light counterpart called Stardust Spark Dragon. Each of the Singer Dragons have a counterpart and each one is different then its original."

Christina nodded and replied, "Too damn cool."

-ooo-

On ther other side of the park, the two gangsters were looking at the duelists in awe as the watched the dragon fly in midair.

Sledge then replied, "Holy..shit. That is one really rare card!"

Jacob nodded and replied, "Its a card Bulldog and Shade should know about , sir."

Sledge smiled and replied, "We'll show them both right away when we get back."

-ooo-

Back at the duel, the girls were staring at the beautiful dragon.

Skully laughed and replied, "Rare are not, its still weaker then my Count Vampiris!"

"I already knew that. I activate its ability to prevent one card from being destroyed and I choose himself of course."

Suddenly, it was covered into a layer of glowing light.

"Attack his Zombie Master!"

The dragon let out a burst of light and sparks and Zombie Master was atomized as the attack struck it (Skully LP: 2250 - 1550).

Ginny smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set 3 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "I play Forbidden Chalice on your dragon!"

Suddenly, it let out roar (ATK: 2,500 - 2,900) and then she quickly replied, "I activate Chain Healer!"

Sudenly, she began to glow (Ginny LP: 250 - 650).

"Whatever. Count Vampiris, attack!"

The vampire went and he stabbed the dragon with his sword and the dragon exploded into a shower of sparks (Ginny LP: 650 - 250) and then she quickly replied, "I activate Shifting Mirage! Since my Dragon was destroyed in battle, I can destroy 1 monster on the field!"

Suddenly, Count Vampiris exploded into shards and Skully laughed and replied, "Doesn't matter you are done for!"

Ginny smiled and replied, "Not now, I'm afraid. I activate Call of the Haunted as well!"

Suddenly, Stardust Spark Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,500).

"Next turn you are done, fleshbag! I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "It ends now, I'm afraid. I activate Megamorph on my dragon!"

The dragon let out a proud roar (ATK: 2,500 - 5,000).

"Now, attack his Vampire to end this duel!"

This time, the dragon let out a larger blast of sparks and light and they shot out and blasted the Vampire Lord into particles, ending the duel (Skully LP: 1550 - 0).

Ginny smiled and replied, "I would say thats game, freak."

Skully then replied, "No, I was so close!"

Suddenly, he collapsed into a pile of broken bones and this time, his deck and disk vanished as the bones turned to dust and then a lone duel monsters card landed infront of Ginny and she picked up and she walked over to Tiffany and she smiled and replied, "This is what you wanted back."

Tiffany took the card and she smiled and replied, "Thank you so so so much for getting my card back for me. This really means alot to me right now."

Ginny nodded and replied, "It is no problem at all, my friend."

Christina then replied, "Lets head to my place to talk about these odd duelists."

Tiffany sighed and replied, "I have to head home now. See you all later."

They waived to her as she got on her bike that was nearby and rode away.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Shifting Mirage / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A wounded Stardust Spark Dragon about to vanish.

When a "Stardust Spark Dragon" is destroyed: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.

_**Note:**__ This card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds manga and creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Zombie Werewolf

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Zombie Werewolf" from your Deck and then that monster gains 500 ATK.

Vampire Bat

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/3 Stars

All face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can send 1 "Vampire Bat" from your Deck to the Graveyard instead.

Infernalvania / Field Spell Card

Image: A evil looking castle.

Once per turn, during their Main Phase, the turn player can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to destroy all monsters on the field. The turn player cannot Normal Summon or Set during the turn this effect is used.

_**Note: **__The following 3 cards were used by Camula in the Yugioh GX episode "Field of Screams (Part 1)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Trap Booster / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image; a Bear Trap flying in with two missles on both of its side.

Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

_**Note:**__ This card was first used by Zane in the Yugioh GX episode "The Demon" and creative credit goes to the writers ot that episode._

Sonic Blader

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field: all Warrior monsters you control inflict Piercing damage.

Vampiric Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A massive portal opening up amongst a horde of fiends

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Count Vampiris". You must offer monsters on your side of the field or in your hand who equal 8 stars or higher. If you control no other monsters: You can banish this card to special summon a Level 4 Zombie monster from your graveyard, but its effects are negated.

Count Vampiris

Zombie/RItual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 3,000/8 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Vampiric Ritual".

-ooo-

**Another skeleon bites the dust. In the next chapter, another skeleton duels and this time, Sledge is the one that duels it. What deck will both of the duelists use? Find out in "A Bone to Pick With You" and it'll be coming soon.**


	13. A Bone to Pick With You

Chapter 13: A Bone to Pick With You

-ooo-

Back at the lair, the master of the skeletons was displeased about what happened again to one of his skeleton minions.

He sighed and replied, "Damn those guys. There goes another one of my army members. This isn't working out good for me."

Suddenly, a skeleton with light-blue bones appeared and replied, "Master."

He turned to the skeleton and replied, "What is it, Skelly?"

The skeleton knelt and replied, "I want to be the next to duel."

the master sighed and replied, "I can't let you go. Your two brothers have already failed me and If I lose you, I'll have no one else and my powers are too damn weak to raise anymroe skeleton soldiers."

Skelly then replied, "My deck can beat those losers decks at any time, sir! Let me go out and help us all out."

The master then replied, "Whatever you say. You have my permission."

Suddenly, the skeleton vanished into blue smoke and he sighed and replied, "This won't end well at all. Those girls are really strong duelists."

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was relaxing at Ginnys house with some drinks and snacks.

Ginny then replied, "That was a really tough duel for me. I am glad its over and I can move on."

Christina sighed and replied, "I wish I knew where these stupid boneheads are coming from! I'm getting tired of dueling nothing both them!"

Kelly nodded and replied, "No joke, girl. I hope he was the last one."

Ginny then replied, "I just wonder who is making those treaks anyway."

Christina then replied "I agree with that one."

-ooo-

Back at the base, Sledge and Jacob were showing the footage of the duel to Shade, Slade, Bulldog and Zander.

Sledge then replied, "So, there you good, sir."

Shade nodded and replied, "That Ginny girl has alot of rare cards at her using. She has a Deck based on Yusei Fudo and she even has 2 different Stardust Dragons as well. That is pretty amazing."

Jacob then replied, "She even had the card that can only be used with Stardust Spark Dragon as well!"

Zander then replied, "She alot of rare cards, maybe we need to keep a eye on her as well."

Shade then replied, "In due time we will, Zander. We will in due time."

Bulldog then replied, "Those skeletons steal cards from their defeated victims."

Sledge then replied, "Master Shade, I want a chance to duel a skeleton as well. I have a strong enough deck to clean their clock."

Shade then replied, "That sounds like a good idea to me. If we can find this guy and have him make these boneheads for us, we'll be set for a very long time to come."

Jacob then replied, "Can I come with him too?"

"Why, Jacob?"

Jacob then replied, "Because..I don't know how to duel yet and I want to watch him duel like a real duelist does so!"

Zander laughed and replied, "You don't even know how to duel? You are pathetic."

Shade looked at him and replied, "Stay quiet or you'll be demoted, Zander!"

The punk gulped and replied, "Yes...sir."

Shade then to Jacob and replied, "Jacob, I give you permission to watch him duel. Learn as much as you can and maybe you'll be ranked as good as Commander Bulldog someday."

The punk saluted him and replied, "Yes, sir!"

He and Sledge quickly left and Slade then replied, "You think that is a good idea, pops?"

Shade then replied, "He's going to learn how to duel sooner or later, son. We need to make sure keeping him around is a good idea. He was good at watching the duels with that I-Pad for us, but we need to know if he can be a decent duelist for us too. We will need all the help we can get and if we can get that person that made all those damn skeletons, we'll make more members and they'll protect all of us from the damn cops."

Slade nodded and replied, "That makes alot of sense, dad."

Shade saw that Zander was still there and he replied, "I'm giving you 3 days off for the work you've been doing for us, Zander. Take it easy and try not to blow our cover!"

Zander nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He quickly left the room and Shade sighed and replied, "I got so sick of his smartass attitude all the time. Many of my beasts are still complaning that he does nothing but cause trouble and be a large pain in the ass to everyone!"

Bulldog then replied, "I've been the one that was complaining about some of the things, but not that many things!"

Slade then replied, "I hope those 3 days help him out and make sure he does become a better Savage Beast, dad."

Shade nodded and replied, "I hope so too, son."

Bulldog then replied, "What kind of deck does Sledge use?"

Shade then replied, "Lets just say its a deck that took everyone in our gang by suprise. He has 3 wins with it already and he got into the gang be wiping out a former gang member that quit our gang a long time ago and left the country as well."

Slade then replied, "That was Luke!"

Shade onodded to his son and replied, "I heard he move to a place in South America somewhere."

Slade then replied, "He did say he was tired of being treated like shit all the time."

Shade then replied, "As long as he's gone and not bothering us anymore, good riddance!"

Slade sighed and replied, "That is very true, dad."

-ooo-

That next day at Ginny's house, they were going over their decks and getting them ready for future duels.

Christina then replied, "My fire deck is ready to go now. I have alot of powerful cards and great ways of using them."

Kelly then replied, "My Unicorn army is ready to go as well."

Ginny then replied, "We're all ready for the Sage battles."

"The what?", the girls asked her.

Suddenly, Ginny's parents came in and Ashley then replied, "You, Kelly and Ginny will be dueling our 3 sages. They all have such powerful decks and you all need to beat them once in a duel in order to become true Future Fighters!"

Christina then replied, "Sounds cool to me."

Kelly then repleid, "When will these duels happen?"

Ginny then replied, "In about 6 more days. That'll give us all a chance to get ready for some hard duels."

Kein nodded and replied, "Once you're a true Future Fighters, you can come with us to our HQ and we'll get you the location of your moms killer, Christina."

Christina then replied, "For her sake, I accept!"

"Why Ginny? Isn't she already a member?", a curious Kelly asked.

Kevin then replied, "The leader wanted us to join, but we only wanted to if he would accept Ginny at the time. She was only 9 years old and was the youngest member ever."

Ginny then replied, "When I was ready, I always wanted to duel the Future Rider leader for myself to see if I had a chance of becoming a member my own way."

Christina then replied, "You'll do fine in the duel, Ginny. You'll have the support of all us too!"

Ashley then repleid, "You do have the best friends ever, Ginny."

Ginny smiled and replied, "I agree, mom."

-ooo-

Later that night in the park, Sledge and Jacob were waiting to see if a skeleton duelist would even show up.

Jacob groaned and replied, "We've been here now for about 3 hours now and we haven't found a single bonehead yet!"

Sledge then replied, "I think this was all just a big damn waste of our time anyway."

"What was?", a voice said.

They turned to the direction of the fountain and saw Skelly with a disk on the arm and he replied, "You want a duel or something!"

Sledge laughed and replied, "Hell yes I do! I'm a high member of the Savage Beasts and a duel with you is what I want!"

Skelly laughed and replied, "I don't care about your gang rating, but Skelly never refuses a challenge from a human!"

Sledge then replied, "Awesome! You win, I'll hand over the rarest card I own!"

Skelly nodded and replied, "I accept your silly offer!"

Sledge turned to Jacob and replied, "You stay behind me at all time, Jacob. I don't trust this skeleton and more might come as well!"

Jacob nodded and sat down on a bench behind Sledge and Skelly replied, "Is he your apprentice or something?"

Sledge then replied, "Kinda. He has never dueled even once and he going to watch me mop the floor with your boney butt!"

Skelly then replied, "What a mouth from a fleshbag!"

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Skelly LP: 8000 - Sledge LP: 8000)

Skelly drew a card and replied, "I'll start with 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and replied, "Lame. I summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the magic warrior used by the King of Games appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"He now gets a spell counter and 300 more attack points!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).

"Next, I'll remove the spell counter to destroy your facedown card!"

The spellcaster swung his sword and a huge wave of energy shot out and cleaved the facedown Tutan's Mask card in two pieces.

"Okay then. Breaker, attack!"

The magic warrior went in and a Goblin Zombie appeared on the card (DEF: 1,150) before the spellcaster slashed at with his sword and as he retreated, the zombie and its sword fell backwards in two pieces before they both dissolved into pixels and then he replied, "Now, I get a weak zombie monster from my deck!"

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Skelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Death Vors!"

As he sat the card down, a zombified Vorse Raider appeared and it had a rusty axe and its grey skin was peeling and its eyes were blood red (ATK: 1,900).

Jacob then replied, "Eesh."

"Attack his monster!"

The beast swung his axe and it shot out and blasted Breaker into triangles as it struck him down (Sledge LP: 8000 - 7700).

Skelly then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Skelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, the undead wizard appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Zombie Master, attack!"

The spellcaster launched a wave of electricity from its hands and they shot out and a young female mage with staff appeared on the card (DEF: 800) before it was blown to atoms by the attack and then he replied, "When Apprentice Magician is flipped up, I can special summon another weak spellcaster from my deck facedown!"

Another facedown card appeared and as he pointed and as the skeleton, the remaining zombie swung its rusted axe and a 2nd Apprentice Magician appeared before it was blasted into pixels and then a 3rd facedown monster appeared.

"Stalling won't get you anywhere, fleshbag! I end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and he replied, "Stalling? Far from it! I flip my monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, a magician appeared (ATK: 400).

"Say goodbye to your Death Vors!"

Suddenly, the mage aimed his staff and it fired a burst of dark energy that shot out and reduced the zombie to a pile of dust.

"I now offer it for my Dark Red Enchanter!"

As the monster vanished, the dark robed magician appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"He gets 2 spell counters and 300 attack points apeice!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,300).

"I now attack your monster!"

The spellcaster aimed and fired a burst of black energy that shot out and atomized the remaining zombie (Skelly LP: 8000 - 7400).

Sledge smiled and replied, "Too easy. I end my turn now."

Skelly drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and replied, "I summon my Neo the Magical Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the magical warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Enchanter, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a burst of dark energy shot out and a Gernia appeared (DEF: 1,200) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck and then Neo went in and struck the skeleton with his sword (Skelly LP: 7400 - 5700).

Jacob nodded and replied, "You are doing good so far, Sledge."

Sledge laughed and replied, "This duel will be over soon enough, Jacob. I end my turn now."

Skelly drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Zombie World!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the park tuirned into a evil-looking forest with dark twisted trees and moss-covered tombstones were everywhere as well..

Jacob then replied, "Is this card bad?"

Sledge sighed and replied, "For me, yes and for him, no."

"This makes all monsters on the field and in our graveyards zombies!"

Suddenly, both of Sledges spellcasters became zombified forms of their former selves.

"Also, no monsters can be tributed except zombies as well! I now play Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster from his deck and discarded and then he replied, "I play Book of life to bring out my Red Eyes Zombie Dragon I discarded!"

Suddenly, a undead and more hideous form of Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

Jacob then replied, "Hideous."

Sledge groaned and replied, "Is this whole deck of yours all about zombie counterparts of famous monsters?"

Skelly then replied, "More or less, fleshbag! Now, "Banish your Old Vintege Magician!"

He nodded as he banished the card and then Skelly replied, "Now, Attack his Neo!"

The dragon its mouth and a cloud of black smoke shot out and covered Neo and he let out a moan before he rotted into a pile of dust (Sledge LP: 7700 - 7000) and then Neo reappeared nex to the dragon as a rotting zombie (ATK: 1,700).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and replied, "Damn it. I'll switch Dark Red to defense postion and then I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Skelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your Enchanter with my Zombie Dragon!"

The dragon let out another burst of black smoke and it shot out and rotted Sledge's final undead spellcaster until nothing remained of him but a pile of dust and then he appeared as a zombie next to the undead Neo (ATK: 1,700).

"Neo, attack his facedown monster!"

The rotted zombie spellcastwer went in and a Rogue Doll appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) before Neo's sword cleaved the spellcaster in two pieces and then Dark Red fired a burst of energy and it shot out and nailed Sledge in the stomach (Sledge LP: 7000 - 5300).

Skelly laughed and replied, "Too easy! I end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and replied, "Here I come, bone boy! I summon my Gagaga Magician!"

As he sat the card down, a robed mage appeared before it turned into a zombie as well (ATK: 2,500).

"I next use Gagagabolt to wipe out this stupid field spell!"

The zombie-caster aimed his scepter and fired a burst of lightning and then the whole field spell shattered into little pieces, returning the field to the park and turning Gagaga Magican back to his normal self and then Sledge replied, "I now play Double Summon To bring out my Gagaga Girl!"

As he sat another card down, a younger female mage appeared and she was holding somesort of cellphone in her hand (ATK: 1,000).

"Her level becomes the same as Gagaga Magician, so I have 2 level 4 monsters! I now overlay them both now!"

Both monsters turned into glittering black orbs and a portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"With these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Gagaga Wizard!"

As he sat the card down, a older Gagaga Magician appeared. He wore a black and red robe, a red cape and had a black and red staff with a large red diamond at the top and the gagaga symbol was on his cape (ATK: 2,200).

Jacob then replied, "Very cool."

"Since I used Gagaga Girl and another Gagaga monster in a Xyz Summon, one of your monsters drops to the big goose egg!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 0).

"Wipe it out!"

The spellcaster aimed his scepter and it fired a huge burst of dark energy and it shot out and it struck the dragon, smashing it to pieces (Skelly LP: 5700 - 3500).

Sledge smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Skelly drew a card and replied, "Damn it! I switch my two monsters to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, Neo knelt (DEF: 1,000) and so did the other spellcaster (DEF: 2,300).

Sledge drew a card and replied, "I summon my Anarchist Monk Ranshin!"

As he sat the card down, a bald red-robed wizard appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I give Gagaga Wizard the equip spell card Wonder Wand!"

Suddenly, his scepter turned into a blue one (ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).

"I can't believe I'm destroying my own monster, but I have to anyway. Attack his Neo and Enchanter!"

The monk aimed his staff and fired a burst of energy from it, blowing Neo to shards and the wizard aimed his wand at the defending spellcaster and it fired a burst of black energy from it, blowing Dark Red Enchanter into fragments.

"I guess that'll be all for me."

Skelly drew a card and replied, "I first play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the wand shattered to bits (ATK: 2,600 - 2,200).

"I reveal my facedown monster now!"

As he flipped the card up, a Dragon Zombie appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,600).

"I now summon my Plaguespreader Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, the infamous tuner monster that resembled a fat bloate furry zombie appeared with a quiet moan (ATK: 400).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

The tuner zombie let out a moan as it split apart into 2 white stars, each turning into a green rings and they went right through Dragon Zombie, who transformed into 3 white stars as well.

"I Synchro Summon...Thundead Unicorn!"

As he sat the card down, a Thunder Unicorn that looked like it was revived as a zombie appeared. It had a broken horn and peeling skin (ATK: 2,200).

Jacob then replied, "Disturbing."

Sledge then replied, "And hideous as well."

"I activate its ability now! I banish 1 zombie from my graveyard and 1 monster you control loses ATK equal to the level of my banished monster!"

As he took his Death Vors and banished it, the spellcaster let out a moan of pain (ATK: 2,200 - 1,000).

"Attack it!"

Suddenly, the zombie began to glow and it launched a wave of dark energy and Gagaga Wizard was blown into pixels as the attack struck him down (Sledge LP: 5300 - 4100).

Skelly laughed and replied, "Take that, human! I end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my monster to defense postion and then that'll end my turn now."

Skelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Master Kyonshee!"

As he sat the card down, the martial arts zombie appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Kyonshee, attack!"

The zombie and gave out a hard kick, smashing Ranshim to pieces and Sledge smiled and replied, "When he gets destroyed, I can banish a card in your graveyard and I choose your Red Eyes Zombie Dragon!"

He growled as he took the monster from his graveyard and banished it and then he replied, "Thundead, attack!"

The zombie unicorn let out another burst of black energy and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was smashed to bits as the attack struck it and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece and then Skelly replied, "Take that, fleshbag! I end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn to bring out a very famillar monster!"

As he play the card, a beautiful spellcaster appeared on the field and everyone knew who she was (ATK: 2,000)!

"This is the mighty _**Dark Magician Girl**_!"

Jacob then replied, "No damn..way!"

Skelly then repleid, "How the hell did a fleshy like you get such a rare card?"

Sledge smiled and replied, "My boss Shade won this card and another one in auction for $300,000 last year and he said I should use this card aftering seeing what kind of deck I had when I had to face a entrance exam! I had him in my hand when you flipped my jar! Since I control her, I can now play Sage's Stone to bring out her mentor now!"

Suddenly, a tall purple robed magician appeareed and everyone knew who he was as well (ATK: 2,500)!

"Meet the mighty _**Dark Magician**_!"

Jacob then replied, "Holy...shit!"

"Getting these cards was the highlight of my life. Dark Magician, Attack his Unicorn with Dark Magic Attack!"

The spellcaster aimed his staff and fired its trademark attack, blasting the undead beast to little pieces.

:"Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

She aimed her scepter and fired a burst of dark energy, blowing Kyonshee to bits (Skelly LP: 3500 - 2950).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Skelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards facedown and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Magic Attack!"

The spell card appeared and Dark Magician aimed his scepter and fired a huge burst of dark energy that blew his facedown Mirror Force and other trap to pieces and Skelly replied, "When my Zombie Bed is destroyed while facedown, I get to special summon 1 level 4 or lower zombie from my deck!"

Suddenly, a Shutendoji appeared and knelt (DEF: 800).

"I now summon my Skilled Dark Magician!"

As hr sat the card down, the skilled mage of darkness appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Skilled Dark Magician, attack!"

The mage fired a dark burst of energy that shot out and Shutendoji was blown to atoms as the attack struck him.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The mage aimed his scepter and fired a burst of energy and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and the blast reflected off its body.

"Damn that thing! I end my turn now."

Skelly drew a card and replied, "I now return 1 card to the top of my deck to special summon my Plaguespreader Zombie!"

As he he turned a card to the top of his deck, the bloated zombie tuner appeared (ATK: 400).

"Next, I banish my Mezuki to summon my Dragon Zombie!"

As he did so, the zombified dragon appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Clown Zombie, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the decaying and rotted form of Crass Clown appeared with a wicked laugh (ATK: 1,350).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

For the second time, the bloated zombie tuner split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Clown Zombie and Dragon Zombie, which turned into a total of 5 stars.

"I Synchro Summon...**_Necro Armed Dragon!_**"

As he sat the card down, a decayed form of Dark Armed Dragon appeared. All that was left of it was rusty dark armor and bones and its left arm was missing as well (ATK: 2,800).

Jacob then replied, "Eesh."

Sledge then replied, "Damn its powerful!"

"I activate its ability and once per turn, I can banish 1 zombie monster to destroy one of your cards!"

As he banished his Clown Zombie, The huge zombie let out a mighty roar as a wave of metal and bone shards shot out and stabbed into Dark Magician, blowing him into pixels. Dark Magician Girl looked at the spot where her teacher was with sadness in her eyes (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300).

:"I can't attack with him now, but I'll play Book of Life to get a monster that can!"

Suddenly, Thundead Unicorn appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Banish your Gagaga Magician now!"

Sledge gave him the finger as he banished the card.

"Stick and stones, fleshbag! I now banish 1 monster again!"

As he banished his Shutendoji, Dark Magician Girl let out a weak cry (ATK: 2,300 - 1,100).

"Lets do it. Thundead, attack!"

The eyes of the zombie began to glow as it launched a wave of dark energy and it shot out and struck the beautiful magician in the chest. She looked at Sledge with sadness in her eyes before she dissolved into particles (Sledge LP: 4100 - 3000).

"There yo go. I end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Skilled Dark Magician to defense and then I'll set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Skelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, Skilled Dark Magician exploded into shards.

"Thundead, attack!"

The zombie let out another burst of dark energy and it shot out and a Mystical Elf appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and shattered into triangles as the attack struck her and then Necro Armed Dragon let out another mighty roar and Sledge did his best to stay standing (Sledge LP: 3000 - 200).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Sledge drew a card and replied, "This is the end for you, boneboy! I banish 1 dark and 1 light monster to summon my Choas Sorcerer!"

As he banished his Mystical Elf and Skilled Dark Magician, the sorcerer of banishment appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Jacob then replied, "Keep it up, pal!"

"Next, I play Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Dark Magician Girl appeared again with a now pissed off look (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300).

"Now use my Sorcerer's Ability to banish your giant eyesore!"

Suddenly, the huge zombie let out a roar before it vanished into nothing and Skelly then replied, "NO fair!"

"Stuff it, Skelly! I now overlay my 2 Level 6 monsters!"

Both turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"With these monster, I once again construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Magi Magi Magician Gall!"

As he sat the card down, a Xyz form of Dark Magician Girl appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now use her ability to banish 1 card in my hand and remove one Xyz Material monster to take your monster!"

As he banished the Magic Formula equip card in his hand, the dead unicorn vanished and reappeared next to the mage (ATK: 2,400).

Skelly laughed and replied, "Come and get me! I'll still have lifepoints when those attacks hit me!"

Sledge smiled and replied, "I haven't had my Normal Summon yet, stupid! I Summon my Magician's Valkyria!"

As he sat the card down, a female mage of light appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Jacob the replied, "Finish him!"

"Yes, I will, monsters..FINISH HIM OFF!"

First, the zombie unicorn fired a burst of energy from its eyes and it struck the skeleton and then the mages aimed their scepters at the skeleton and fired two large blasts, blowing the skeleton into a pile of broken bones and dust (Skelly LP: 2950 - 0).

Jacob then replied, "Awesome win!"

Suddenly, the remains of the skeleton slowly vanished, leaving the disk and deck behind and Sledge then replied, "Jacob, go ahead and grab the cards!"

Jacob then replied, "I was intrested in using those monsters!"

He quickly grabbed the cards and deck and then Sledge replied, "Lets head back and tell Shade about this!"

Jacob nodded as the two got on their nearby motorcycles and drove off.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Zombie Bed / Normal Trap Card

Image: a large coffin with a stone lid.

When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type monster from your Deck.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Camula in the Yugioh GX episode "Field of Screams (Part 1)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Necro Armed Dragon

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 1,000/7 Stars

"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 or more non-tuner Zombie monsters

This card can only be special summoned by Synchro Summon. Once per turn: you can banish 1 Zombie monster from either graveyard to destroy 1 card on the field and this card cannot attack during the turn you activate this cards effect.

_**Note: **__This card was created by Metal Overlord 2.0 and creative credit goes to him._

Death Vors

Zombie/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 0/4 Stars

_A mighty beast-warrior that was slain in battle and now has been revived by dark magic and uses his old rusted axe as a weapon._

Wandering Corpse

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 600/2 Stars

You can discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to add 1 "Zombie World" or 1 "Immortal Ruler" from your deck to your hand.

Gagaga Wizard

Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,000/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

This card is uneffected by the effects of your opponets spell cards. Once per turn, you can remove one of this cards Xyz Material monsters to select 1 Spell card in your graveyard and place it on top of your deck. Only 1 "Grand Wizard" can be on the field at a time.

Thundead Unicorn

Zombie/Sychro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 0/5 Stars

"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 Non-tuner Zombie monster

Once per turn: you can banish 1 Zombie monster in your Graveyard to have 1 non-Zombie monster your opponet controls lose ATK equal to the level of the removed monster x 300 until the end phase of the current turn.

-ooo-

**The final skeleton goes down! In the next chapter, the master of the skeletons is finally revealed and everything about him and the skeletons will be explained and then after that, they challenge Christina to a duel. Can she pull out a win? Find out in "Red Hot Dueling" and it'll be coming soon.**


	14. Red Hot Dueling

Chapter 14: Red Hot Dueling

-ooo-

Back at beasts HQ, Sledge and Jacob were talking to Bulldog, Shade and Slade about the duel that happened.

Shade then replied, "Good win, Sledge."

Sledge nodded and replied, "Those rare cards you gave for it make so much better, sir."

Shade then replied, "No problem at all, Sledge. You have been great at serving our group and its the least I can do."

Jacob then replied, "So, can I use these cards, sir?"

Shade then replied, "I see no problem with that, Jacob. Use those cards with pride and power, my friend."

Jacob nodded and replied, "Thank you so much, sir."

Bulldog then replied, "We hopefully seen the last of those damn boneheads!"

Shade nodded and replied, "I hope so too, Bulldog. I hope so too."

Slade then replied, "According to the other members, ever since Zander has been away from here, everyone has been in a much happier mood."

Bulldog sighed and replied, "Why doesn't that suprise me one bit?"

Shade then replied, "I am getting tired of his mouth as well."

Bulldog then replied, "We send him away for good then?"

Shade then replied, "We offer him one more chance to get a higher rank then you, Bulldog."

"I have to duel him again?", a confused Bulldog asked.

Shade then replied, "No, he's going to duel Jacob in a week or so and if he wins, he becomes a higher rank then you again and if he loses, he goes back to rookie once again!"

Slade nodded and replied, "He'll hate that, but we all worked hard and harder to get to the ranks we're at now. He'll have no choice to accept this duel."

Shade then replieed, "Exactly right, son."

Jacob then replied, "I better get some mote cards for my deck then."

Shade then replied, "That shouldn't be hard for you at all, Jacob."

-ooo-

Back in his lair, the master of the skeletons was resting on a old mattress, thinking about what to do next.

He sighed and replied, "All my skeletons are now gone and I have no more energy or power in my body to do so. I need a new body to add more to myself."

He slolwly got up and replied, "Those 3 girls showed some surious promise and power, so I'm going after them first! They'll pay for defeating my army of skeletons!"

-ooo-

A few days later, Zander was eating his lunch in the dining area of the hideout and he then replied, "Those BBQ pork sliders were really good."

Suddenly, Bulldog came in and he replied, "How are you today, Zander?"

Zander then replied, "Just fine. Those few days of relaxation is what this guy needed! I'll be a better ranked member then you someday, Bullpup!"

Bulldog then replied, "Whatever you say. I came here to deliever a message from our leader. He wants you and me to meet him in his lair."

Zander then replied, "I wonder what he wants to tell or give me. I deserve anything for all the help I've given this gang! I'm ready for anything."

As he slowly left the dining room, Bulldog smiled evily and replied, "Now is our chance to demote that asshole down to the lowest of lows in this gang!"

-ooo-

In his office, Shade explainined to Zander what was going on and what will happen.

Zander then replied, "Is this a joke? I lose one duel and I'm back to the lower of lowest again?"

Shade then replied, "Yep, thats about it, Zander."

Zander looked at Bulldog and replied, "Is any of this your doing, you ass?"

Shade then replied, "Chill out now, Zander! This was all my doing and he had nothing to with it."

"But I thought I was doing good with the work I'm doing."

Shade sighed and replied, "The real reason you had 3 days off is so we can take a break from your whining and smart ass nature!"

Zander then replied, "This is a complele joke!"

Shade then replied, "How about we skip the duel and promote Jacob and lower you down to the lowest of low level RIGHT now!"

Zander the replied, "I'll do the damn duel!"

Shade nodded and replied, "Good. I told Jacob about this already!"

"I though that kid didn't have a damn deck to use!"

Shade then replied, "Sledge beat a skeleton duelist a few days ago and it dropped the deck, so Jacob grabbed it and I gave him permission to do use and keep the deck for himself!"

Bulldog nodded and replied, "Me, Shade, Slade and Sledge now about this deck, so none of us are dueling him."

Zander then replied, "I'll be ready for that kid! MY deck has some kickass monsters in it and I'll crush him flately!"

Shade nodded and replied, "You have a week to get ready for this duel, Zander. I suggest you head out now and make sure it is ready to go!"

Zander turned around and left the area and Slade sighed and replied, "I hope Jacob wipes the floor with that guy!"

Shade then replied, "I hope so too."

-ooo-

That day in the park, The girls were waiting for this special duelist they all got emails about to meet them in the park.

Ginny then replied, "You both got the same email last night?"

Christina nodded and replied, "Yep. It told me It heard of me as a master duelist and to meet me here. I wonder who this person is."

Kelly then replied, "I'm wondering the same darn thing right now."

Suddenly, the robed person appeared while walking into the park and he replied, "Evening, my friends."

Christina then replied, "Who are you?"

The robed person smiled and replied, "Let me show you fools then!"

Suddenly, his robe vanished into soot & smoke and the figured man was a wrinkled young man with a duel disk on his arm and he replied, "Good to meet you again, Ginny."

Ginny then replied, "I hope I'd never see you again..Riley."

Riley then replied, "Happy to see you again too, Ginny."

Kelly then replied, "Two questions: How do you know this kid and why does he look like a very old man?"

Ginny sighed and replied, "This is Riley Anderson. He used to be a member of our group before we caught him trying to use this time transport powers to go through time and steal the rarest and biggest treasures and bring back to our time so he and his girlfriend would be the richest people in the world!"

Riley then replied, "It would of worked if it wasen't for your damn group! Celeste broke up with me after I was banished fromt he group."

Ginny then replied, "That makes so damn sad..if I actually did give a care about it!"

Kelly then replied, "Is he the one that sent those boneheads out?"

Riley nodded and replied, "Yes, I was the one. They were my minions and all 3 of them failed to win!"

"I thought you only had 2 of them!", Ginny said.

Riley then repleid, "Some gang member beat him in a duel a few days ago."

"So, why does he look like a old man?", Christina asked.

Ginny then replied, "He stole something called the wand of aging to prevent him from getting older and it didn't work and he became this way."

Riley groaned and replied, "I need one human defeated in a duel to be reborn as young man once more!"

Ginny then replied, "I'll risk it to send you back to our time!"

Christina then replied, "Let me duel him and then we's defeated, you can send him back!"

Riley then replied, "Sounds good to me."

As the girls sat down on a bench, the duelists stood across from each other and activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Riley LP: 8000 - Christina LP: 8000)

Riley drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flamvell Grunika!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery dragon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack that facedown monster!"

The dragon let out a burst of hot flames and a Treeborn Frog appeared on the card (DEF: 100) and the flames burnt the small frog to a crisp.

"Since my Flamvell Grunika destroyed a monster, you take take damage equal to your monsters level times 400!"

Riley let out a small moan (Riley LP: 8000 - 7600) and then he quickly replied, "I activate Jar of Greed to draw 1 card!"

He did so and and then she replied, "Whatever. I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As Riley drew a card, Treeborn Frog appeared (ATK: 100) and then he replied, "I tribute it for my Mobius the Firestorm Monarch!"

As the small frog vanished, the icy titan appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Say goodbye to of your facedown monsters!"

Suddenly, the titan let out a burst of freezing-cold air and Christinas facedown Backfire and Widespread Ruin froze up before they shattered to bits.

"Now, chill his Grunika out!"

The huge titan let out a huge wave of ice and frost and it shot and froze Grunkia right at the spot. Suddenly, the icy statue broke apart and fell to the ground (Christina LP: 8000 - 7300).

Riley then replied, "Soon I'll be young again. I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I activate Return of the Monarchs!"

The spell card appeared ont he field.

"I can't special summon from my Extra Deck with this spell on the field, but I have no cards in my Extra deck, so I'm good to go. What it does I'll tell when its the right time. I also play March of the Monarchs!"

Suddenly, another spell card card appeared next to the other one.

"I can't special summon from my extra deck with this card, but as long as this card remains on the field, my tribute summoned monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects!"

Ginny then replied, "Damn, thats rough."

Kelly then replied, "Christina will get through this tough situation, Ginny."

"I now summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the demonic footsoldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Mobius, attack!"

The titan let out a burst of frost and cold air and a UFO Turtle appeared on the the card (DEF: 1,200) and it froze up when the cold air struck it. Seconds later, it broke apart into a pile of broken metal and then 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and the demon went and cleaved the fiery machine in two with his sword (Christina LP: 7300 - 6800) and then a Flamvell Archer appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"Whatever you say. I End my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I banish Grunika to summon my Inferno!"

As she did so, the bonfire monster appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

Flamvell Archer split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went throught Inferno, which transformed into two white stars. As this was happening, Christina closed her eyes and began to chant.

"A fiery warrior that was formed in a large volcano appears in a fiery blaze of glory! It uses its fiery firsts to incinerate its enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now...Flamvell Urquizas!"

"As she sat the card down, her favorite Synchro appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Ginny then replied, "Cool."

"I now play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The fiery Pyro went in (ATK: 2,100 - 2,800) and punched the monarch hard and the flames from his fist melted the monarch into a steaming puddle of water (Riley LP: 7600 - 7200) (ATK: 2,800 - 3,100).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Suddenly, his fists stop glowing (ATK: 3,100 - 2,400).

Riley drew a card and replied, "I"ll keep my soldier in attack mode and Then I'll set a new card facedown and 1 more monster facedown."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flame Tiger!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery tiger appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Urquizas, attack!"

The Pyro swung his fist and it struck the soldier, burning it to a crisp (Riley LP: 7200 - 6700).

"Flame Tiger, attack!"

The tiger let out a burst of flames and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 400) before the flames roasted it and then he drew a card.

"I end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I activate Embodiment of Apophis!"

Suddenly, a snake-like statue appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,800).

"I tribute for my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

As the trap monster vanished, the titan of light and electricity appeared (ATK: 2,400) and then he replied, "Now my Return of the Monarchs effect can be used. Since I tributed a monster, I can now add a monster with 2,400 attack and 1,000 defense from my deck other then the summoned monster!"

He took a monster from his hand added it to his hand and then he replied, "Say goodbye to your monster!"

The huge titan opened and launched a wave of electricity, blasting Urquizas into particles.

"Attack!"

The titan launched more electricity and the fiery tiger was atomized (Christina LP: 6800 - 6200).

Riley smiled and replied, "My youth will be returning soon enough! I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "Fat chance! I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster too and I'll attack!"

The titan let out another burst of electricity and a Flamvell Paun appeared on the card (DEF: 200) Before the blast blew it to pieces and then she took another monster from her deck and added it to her hand.

"You will fall to me! I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flamvell Firedog!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery volcanic beast appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Riley's March of the Monarchs card shattered to bits.

"Now I can use my card effects on your monster and the one I'm choosing to play now is Shrink!"

Zaborg let out a groan (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).

"My Firedog now attacks your weakened monster!"

The beast let out a burst of flames that shot out and struck the titan in the chest and he let out a groan before he exploded into a shower of sparks (Riley LP: 6700 - 6000) and then she replied, "I use Flamvel Firedogs ability to special summon a fire monster with 200 DEF from my deck and I choose my Fire King Avatar Barong!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery beast with sharp blades for weapons appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now it'll attack!"

The Beast-warrior went in and a Dandylion appeared on the card (DEF: 300) before the beast-warrior slashed it to ribbons with its blades and then two seed tokens appeared (DEF: 0 x2).

Christina nodded and replied, "I see. I end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I tribute one token to summon my Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

As one of the seeds blew away, the shadowy monarch appeared (ATK: 2,400) and then he took another monster from his hand and placed in his hand "I use Caius's effect to banish your Firedog!"

The beast howled before it vanished into nothing.

"I now attack your monster with Caius!"

Suddenly, he opened his hand and a huge burst of dark energy shut out and Barong shattered into little shards as it hit him (Christina LP: 6200 - 5600).

Riley smiled and replied, "You won't beat me, Christina! I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I tribute my other token for my Grannmarg the Earth Monarch!"

As the 2nd seed token vanished, the rocky monarch appeared (ATK: 2,400) and once again, he took a monster from his deck and then he replied, "I now target your facedown card!"

The huge fist swung his large fist and then she quickly replied, "I Chain it and its my Dust Tornado!"

As the fist got close, the trap flipped up and a windstorm began and blasted the final faceup spell card to pieces and then he growled and replied, "Damn you! Caius, attack!"

Caius let out a another shadow blast and somesort of shadowy fire creature appeared (DEF: 1,200) before the dark blast blew it to pieces and then she smiled and replied, "When the Thing in the Crater is destroyed, I can special summon a Pyro monster from my hand and I choose the powerful Pyrotech Mech - Shiryu!"

As she sat the card down, a huge fiery form of Majestic Mech - Goryu appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,900).

"Damn it! I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I activate Card Rotator and I discard 1 card to use it!"

As she discarded a Fire Fox to the graveyard, Both titans knelt (DEF: 1,000 x2).

"I now summon my Blazing Inpachi!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery wood spirit appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Inpachi, attack!"

The fiery Pyro swung his fist and a huge ball of flames shot out and struck, blowing Grannmarg into a pile of pebbles.

"My Shiryu can do piercing damage! Attack his Caius!"

The huge Pyro let out a huge burst of flames and Caius exploded into a cloud of fiery smoke as the flames struck him (Riley LP: 6000 - 4100).

Christina smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they both had 6 cards in their hand and then he replied, "I now special summon my Jester Confit!"

Suddenly, a fat clown balancing on a large ball appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now offer it for my Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

As the jester vanished, the monarch of the winds appeared (ATK: 2,400) and then he replied, "I'm returning your Shiryu to the top of your deck!"

Suddenly, the huge fiery dragon-like Pyro vanished and reappeared on top of her deck and then he replied, "Attack!"

The monarch shot out a burst of wind and the Pyro burst into a shower of fiery embers (Chrisitna LP: 5600 - 5050).

"There you go. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Barong, Flamvell Archer, Blazing Inpachi and two UFO Turtles and shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards and then she replied, "I'll set a card as well and that'll end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "Just give up, girl! I summon my Genetic Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, the beast-warrior with sharp claws appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Raiza, attack!"

The monarch launched a burst of wind a Charcoal Inpachi appeared on the card (DEF: 2,100) and was blown into a cloud of black dust and then the Beast Warrior went and struck her down with its claws (Christina LP: 5050 - 3050).

Riley laughed and replied, "You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Great Angus!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery beast appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now banish 1 fire monster to summon my Spirit of Flames!"

As he banished his Charcoal Inpachi, the fiery demon-like Pyro appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into fiery-red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I now Xyz Summon...Infernal Flame Vixen!"

As she sat the card down, the demon-like female Pyro appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Ginny nodded and replied, "Good monster."

"I use one of her Xyz Material monsters to give her 500 more attack points until the end phase!"

As she discarded her Spirit of Flames, the Pyro began to glow (ATK 2,200 - 2,700).

"Attack his Raiza!"

The Pyro swung her axe and a huge wave of flames shot out and struck the monarch down, reducing Raiza to a pile of melted metal and burnt feathers (Riley LP: 4100 - 3800).

Christina smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I'll Keep my Warwolf in attack postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll use my final Xyz Material monster!"

As she discarded the final card, her axe began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).

"Lets do it. Vixen, attack!"

She swung her axe and a wave of flames shot out incinerated beast-warrior (Riley LP: 3800 - 3100).

"Great Angus, attack!"

The fiery beast went in and a Gilasaurus appeared (ATK: 800) and it rammed into it, blasting the dinosaur into triangles.

"I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As he drew a card, Treeborn Frog appeared (ATK: 100) and then he replied, "I now tribute my Frog for my Kuraz the Gold Monarch!"

As the frog vanished, the golden monarch appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I use him to destroy your monsters!"

Suddenly, both monsters exploded into a showers of fiery embers and then he replied, "Draw your cards!"

She drew 2 cards and then she replied, "Since you destroyed my Vixen while she had more then 2,500 attack points, you have to banish 3 monsters from your graveyard so banish your Zaborg, Caius and Raiza!"

He took the card and banished them and then he replied, "Since I can't attack with Kuraz now due to his ability, I now play Double Summon to tribute it for my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As the golden monarch vanished, the fiery titan appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"You lose the middle card!"

She turned the card around and it was a Magna Drago and she discarded it (Christina LP: 3050 - 2850).

"Thestalos, direct attack!"

The titan opened his hands and launched a wave of fireballs and they struck her down (Christina LP: 2850 - 450).

Riley laughed and replied, "You are almost done for! I end my turn now."

Kelly then replied, "This isn't good at all."

Ginny then replied, "Stay Strong, Christina!"

Christina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flame Ruler!"

As she sat the card down, fiery ruler appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I play my Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, the last UFO Turtle that was in the Graveyard appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now reveal my facedown Polymerization to fuse my 2 monsters together!"

As the two merged together, a huge fiery phoenix appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Meet my Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!"

Kelly then replied, "Cool."

"Now, attack her Thestalos!"

The huge phoenix let out a huge burst of flames that shot out and struck the Monarch and he burst into a cloud of smoke & soot (Riley LP: 3100 - 2700).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and set 2 cards and that'll end my turn now."

Christina drew a card and replied, "I use his ability to inflict 300 damage for each card you own!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (Riley LP: 2700 - 1800).

"I now summon my Abaki!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery demon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Abaki, attack!"

The fiery imp went in and a 2nd Skelengel appeared (DEF: 500) and the fiend clubbed the tiny fairy to pieces with its club and then he drew card and then he quickly replied, "I activate The First Monarch!"

Suddenly, somesort of black shadowy fiend appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Okay..then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I use my trap monsters ability! I discard 1 card and then I declare one attribute and I choose dark!"

He took a Montage Dragon from his hand and discarded it and then he replied, "I tribute it for my _**Caius the Mega Monarch**_!"

As the trap monster vanished into particles, a much more taller Caius appeared and it was almost completeley covered into black armor (ATK: 2,800).

"Mega Monarchs?", a confused Kelly asked.

Ginny nodded and replied, "More powerful forms of the regular monarchs and each has a bonus ability if they were tributed by a tributed monster that was its own attribute."

"Also my trap monster can be used as two tributes when my monster is tribute summoned by using a tribute summoned monster, he gains a powerful ability! I can banish up to 2 of your cards and then that many cards get banished from the top of your deck and you take 300 damage for each banished card! This is the end for you now!"

Suddemly her facedown Mirror Force and her Blaze Phoenix simply vanished and then the top 2 cards (Which were a Flamvell Guard and a Stray Asmodian) and banished them too...but the extra damage was more then enough to finish her off (Christina LP: 450 - 0).

Kelly then replied, "No damn way.."

Ginny sighed sadly and replied, "She lost the duel."

Riley laughed and replied, "I did. Now for my prize."

Suddenly, a ring of someosort of black energy trapped her and then she replied, "What the hell is this crap?"

Riley then replied, "Stay still, lady!"

Ginny looked at him and replied, "What are you doing to her?"

Riley looked at her and replied, "Simple, you fool! We'll head back to my lair and then I'll use my power to get my youth back and make her a old lady!"

Kelly then replied, "You can't!"

Riley then replied, "Actually, I can. For now, toodles!"

Suddenly, he and Christina vanished from sight and then tears began to drop from the Ginny's eyes and she sadly replied, "This can't be happening to us."

"We'll get that son of a bitch and make him pay for doing this to her!", a pissed off Kelly said to her friend.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Caius the Mega Monarch

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. When this card is Tribute Summoned: Banish up to 2 cards on your opponets side of the field and then banish cards from the top of your opponet equal to the number of cards banished from the field. If this card was Tributed Summoned by Tributing an DARK monster, add this additional effect.

- Also, inflict 300 damage for each card banished with this effect OR 500 damage for each card banished by this effect if it was a DARK monster.

-ooo-

**That was a hard lost. In the next chapter, the girls think of a plan and Ginny and her parents get a idea to bring in another ally to help them defeat Riley and rescue Christina. Can this ally help them out? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "The Dark Flock" and it'll be coming soon.**


	15. The Dark Flock

_**Note to all:**_ **if I make any mistakes in the duel, send it to me by message, don't waste a review spot for it and when you let me know, I'll make sure to fix it right away as well. With that settled, lets go the show rolling!**

Chapter 15: The Dark Flock

-ooo-

Back at Christina's house, the girls were telling Lucas about what happened to his daughter.

Lucas sighed sadly and replied, "That is rough, man. We need to rescue her and get her back."

Kelly then replied, "I have no idea where that jackass's lair is! If only we knew."

Ginny then replied, "Let me talk to my parents later tonight and I'll let you all know what they say tomorrow. We'll get her back and make him pay for this!"

Lucas nodded and replied, "Sounds good, Ginny. Need a ride home?"

"If its no problem to you."

Lucas smiled to her and replied, "Any friend of Christina is a friend of our whole family, Ginny."

She nodded as they left and Kelly sighed sadly and replied, "Christina, we'll save you. Just hold on a little bit longer and we'll get you back to us, girl."

-ooo-

Back in his Sewer lair, Christina was struggling because she was locked up in a cell that Riley made for his prisoners in the area.

Riley then replied, "What do you think of my lair, my friend?"

Christina then replied, "Like you and your plan, it stinks!"

Suddenly, they heard a comedy rimshot and Riley then replied, "Trying to be funny, huh? You won't find it funny when you're turned into a old lady!"

Christina then replied, "Why did'nt you just capture and try to use this power on Ginny for?"

Riley then replied, "I tried that when I beat her last time. She and her family are protected by some wierd energy that covers all members of the Future Rider clan. I used to have it..before I was captured and become a disgraced member of her damn group! As long as she and her parents are members, ancient magic spells don't work on her!"

Christina then replied, "Actually, she isn't a true member yet!"

Riley looked at her and replied, "WHAT?"

Christina smiled and replied, "She told me she only got in because her parents are high members of the Riders, stupid! Didn't you try to use your powers even once on her?"

Riley then replied, "So, I could of made her old and me young if I thought of it sooner?"

Christina then replied, "That is pretty much it, idiot! When we beat those sages, we'll get the power we needed to stop the beasts!"

Riley smiled and replied, "My favorite group. My uncle used to be a member, but we quickly got out of their group and moved out of the state before they could find us again!"

Christina then replied, "The old cowards way out, eh? Should of known!"

Riley then replied, "Time for you to sleep!"

He took a Duel Monsters card and it was a Mesmeric Control and she replied, "What are you doing?"

Riley then replied, "Nappy time for you!"

Suddenly, the card began to glow and then a few minutes later, she fell asleep on her bed and he replied, "Pleasant dreams, Christina."

He took out another card and it was a Curse of Aging trap card and he smiled evily at it and he replied, "Soon, I'll use this power and I'll be young again!"

-ooo-

That night in her apartment, Ginny was talking to her parents about what happened to her friend.

Kevin then replied, "Man, that is tough."

Ginny then replied, "Watching her being kidnapped infront of me was really hard to see."

Ashley then replied, "There is a way to help duel and find her. Let me call up HQ and see what they say. Ginny, head to bed and hope for the best for this."

Ginny nodded as she want towards her room and then Kevin then replied, "What way is that?"

Ashley then replied, "They need to send our black weathered friend to come in. She has the power to help us out and has a powerful deck as well. With his ability, we'll find Christina and get away from the selfish brat!"

Kevin nodded and replied, "He owes a favor anyway, so lets try him."

-ooo-

That next day, Ginny called Kelly and Lucas up to tell him to meet up at her house.

Lucas then replied, "What this all about?"

Suddenly, Ginny and her parents walked into the living room and Ashley then replied, "We know how to get Christina back."

Kevin nodded and replied, "We found that would help us out."

They pointed behind them and a tall female came in and she was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, blue boots and she had blonde plus a beautiful necklace around her neck and she replied, "I'm Jamie, but I'm known by the group as Blackhawk. I'm here to help out the gang that saved my life."

Kelly then replied, "Sounds good."

Lucas then replied, "How'd they save your life?"

Blackhawk then replied, "They saved me from a couple of gang members. They were about to shoot as I was getting away on my cycle, but they come out of the sides of a building and shot their tires out, making them both wipe out. They both survived with minor injuries."

Ashley then replied, "We had to do what we had to."

Lucas then replied, "You have a beef with that Riley guy too?"

Blackhawk then replied, "I was his girlfriend at the time. After he was captured, I dumped his ass and he's been wanting revenge ever since."

Kelly then replied, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, Blackhawk?"

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "I don't mind at all. I'm 19 years young."

Ginny then replied, "And she's my sister as well."

"WHAT?", Lucas and Kelly said at once.

Blackhawk nodded and replied, "We've kept that a secret as well. I won my sage match and I want my little sister to beat one as well."

Lucas then replied, "This is too damn cool. Have you two dueled?"

Ginny then replied, "We've dueled about twice now and its tied at one apiece."

Kevin then replied, "SHe offered to stay back in our time to keep a eye on things and help out with the other members."

Blackhawk then replied, "Ginny convinced me to end my relationship with him and I've been single ever since."

"So, do you know where that punk is holding my daughter?", Lucas asked.

Blackhawk nodded and replied, "I Sure do and lets head on out."

-ooo-

Back in the sewers, Riley was now a young man and Christina was now a wrinkly, white-haired old lady.

Riley sighed adn replied, "Good to me young again."

Christina looked at him and replied, "Bastard, make me young again."

Riley looked at her and replied, "Not a damn chance, ya old hag!"

Suddenly, the door leading to his chamber blew apart and the gang went in there and Riley replied, "What the hell?"

Suddenly, they all came in and Kelly looked around and replied, "I knew we'd find you here. What better place to catch a stinky rat?"

Lucas then replied, "Where is my daughter, kid?"

Riley smiled as they pointed to her and Ginny then replied, "No..way."

Kevin sighed and replied, "She's a old lady now."

Riley then replied, "She is actually 64 years old and I'm a great and young 17."

Kelly then replied, "Bring her back to her correct age, you dick!"

Riley then replied, "No damn way, brat!"

Lucas then replied, "We brought someone else to help us and you might know her!"

As they all stood to the side as Blackhawk enter and she replied, "Riley."

Riley then replied, "How dare you betray me and go to their group? I would of made us the richest people in the world!"

Blackhawk then replied, "You know what you did was wrong and I'm glad I left your sorry ass to be captured! Dumping you was the best move I ever made! I have a idea."

"I'm listening, bitch.", Riley said with a sneer.

She smiled and replied, "We have one duel right here and now. I win, you'll give Christina back her youth and come with me back to the future for further punishment and If you win, you get the youth and I'll go back to dating your sorry ass again!"

Riley laughed and replied, "How can I resist not dueling you! I accept your silly wager!

Ginny then replied, "We need a bigger room to duel in!"

Riley then replied, "I agree with that. So, Hold one one second."

He walked over to his bed and took a long gold staff and replied, "This is the staff of Pow-Ken and is what gave me those skeleton duelists you all defeated in your duels. It also makes a arena."

Kelly then replied, "Then make it then!"

"As you wish."

Suddenly, they all vanished into nothing.

-ooo-

A few minutes later, they were all in the park, but something didn't look right at all.

Christina weekly looked around and replied, "Where..are we?"

Riley then replied, "This is the future park and its filled with burnt and black trees and brown grass! Its a beauty."

Ginny then replied, "I knew he'd use that staff to do this."

Blackhawk then replied, "Are we going to duel anytime soon?"

Riley then replied, "Lets duel then."

As the rest of the gang sat down, they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Riley LP: 8000 - Blackhawk LP: 8000)

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I offer it for my Grannmarg!"

As the token vanished, the earth monarch appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Say goodbye.. your facedown card on the left!"

It swung its fist and a shockwave shot and blew her facedown Mirror Force to pieces.

"Attack her monster!"

It swung its fist again and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the huge fist crushed the tiny cherub and then she drew a card.

"Faiy monsters aren't going to be enough to stop my monarch army! I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I don't use a lousy Fairy deck, freak! I first summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind first of all!"

As he sat the card down, the small bird tuner appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"And since I control a Blackwing monster, I'll special summon my Bora the Spear next!"

As she sat another card down, another dark winged beast appeared and this one used a spear for a weapon (ATK: 1,700).

Kelly then replied, "She's using a Blackwing deck? This won't take long at all."

Ginny smiled and replied, "My sister always has the best decks."

"I use Gale the Whirlwinds effect to halve your monsters ATK & DEF!"

Suddenly, it flapped its wings and a huge gust of wind shot out and struck the monarch (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200) - (DEF: 1,000 - 500).

"Attack!"

The tuner flapped its winds annother gust of wind shot out and struck, blowing Granmarg into a pile of dust and pebbles (Riley LP: 8000 - 7900).

"Bora, attack the jerk directly!"

The winged beast went in and stabbed Riley in the chest with its spear (Riley LP: 7900 - 6200).

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "Take that, Riley! I end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I'll special summon my Jester Lord!"

As he played the card, the fat jester playing on a large colored ball appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute it for my Zaborg!"

As the jester laughed before vanishing, the titan of light appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Say goodbye to your Bora!"

Suddenly, he opened his fist and the titan launched a burst of electricity and lightning that shot out and atomized Bora.

"Attack!"

The huge titan shot out more electricity and it shot out and Gale exploded into black feathers as the attack struck him (Blackhawk LP: 8000 - 6900).

Riley laughed and replied, "Take that ! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I play Cards for Black Feathers! I remove a Blackwing in my hand to draw 2 cards!"

She banished a card in her and drew 2 cards and then she replied, "I can't special summon during the turn I activate this card, so I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As he Riley drew a card, Blackhawk activated her facedown Dust Tornado and his facedown card shattered into little bits and he replied, "It was only my By Order of the Emperor trap card anyway! I now activate Return of the Monarchs!"

The spell he used against Christina earlier appeared.

"I now summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish footsoldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Soldier, attack!"

The fiendish footsoldier went in and made a savage cut and a smaller Blackwing appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and the bird exploded into shards as it was struck down by the sword and Blackhawk smiled and replied, "Since you destroyed my Blackwing - Mistral the Shield, I take no more battle damage this turn! This card is like the Winged Kuriboh of the Blackwings!"

"Don't really care! I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "Since you control a monster and I have none, I can normal summon my Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn without a tribute!"

As she sat the card down, a even darker birdman appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now special summon my 2nd Bora the Spear!"

As she sat the card down, a second of the spear-using blackwings appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now use Sirroco's ability to give all Blackwings their attack to him!"

Suddenly, the dark winged beast lety out a screeching cry (ATK: 2,000 - 3,700).

"Attack his Zaborg now!"

The winged-beast flapped his mighty wings and a huge burst of wind and sharp feathers shot out and stabbed into the Monarch and he let out a groan before he exploded into sparkly globules of light (Riley LP: 6200 - 4500).

Ginny then replied, "Sis is doing good."

Lucas then replied, "The blackwings are some really powerful monsters!"

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "Take that, Riley! I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I discard 1 card to summon The Tricky!"

As he discarded a card to his graveyard, the windy spellcaster used by the King of Games appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now tribute him to summon my Caius!"

As the monster vanished, the dark monarch vanished and he took another card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Say goodbye to your Sirocco!"

Suddenly, The dark winged-beast vanished from sight (Blackhawk (ATK: 6900 - 5900).

"Attack!"

The Monarch began to glow as it launched a wave of dark energy and it shot out...but Bora flew right flew it and jammed his spear into the front of the mighty monarch and he let out a loud groan before exploding into black globules (Riley LP: 4500 - 3800) and Riley then replied, "How the hell did THAT happen?"

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "When you attacked my Bora, I discarded my Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow to give himself 1,400 attack points, which was way enough to take your Caius down!"

Riley growled and replied, "No fucking way you are beating me! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blackwing - Jin the Rain Shadow!"

As she sat the card down, a small winged beast with a sword for a weapon appeared (ATK: 600).

"I now play Icarus Attack to wipe out your facedown cards!"

Suddenly, flames covered the winged beast as he flew and incinerated his facedown Mirror Force and facedown Intercept.

"Now, Bora, attack that jerk directly!"

The winged beast flew in..

Riley quickly replied, "I banish my Necro Gardna to save my lifepoints!"

He took the card and banished it and then he replied, "I discarded him with my Tricky."

"I don't really care about what you do. I end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I activate Poison of an Old man."

Suddenly, he began to glow (Riley LP: 3800 - 5000) and then he replied, "Thats a bit better. I now summon my Genetic Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, the 4 armed beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Christina moaned and replied, "This is isn't easy to be old."

Lucas walked over to her and he replied, "Just take it easy, sweetie. I'm here for you."

"Thank you, daddy."

"Now, attack his Bora!"

The beast-warrior went in and with many savage slashes of his claws, blew Bora to little pieces (Blackhawk LP: 5900 - 5600).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The beast-warrior and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and with many slashes of its claws, the jar was blown to pieces and discarded and drew the right number of cards and he replied, "I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North!"

As she sat the card down, a small blue bird appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I use his ability to special summon a level 4 or Blackwing from my graveyard and I choose my Bora the Spear!"

As she sat the card down, the spear-using Blackwing appeared (DEF: 800).

"I now tune both of my monsters together!"

Blizzard The Far North let out a caw before it split into 2 white stars, which turned into 2 green rings and they went through Bora the Spear, which transformed into 4 white stars. As this happened, Blackhawk closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!"_

As she sat the card down, another dark winged-beast appeared and he had razor-sharp wings and a shotgun in his hands (ATK: 2,300).

Kelly then replied, "Awesome Synchro."

Ginny then repleid, "Very cool."

"I now attack..your facedown monster!"

The winged beast aimed at the facedown monster and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and then it fired two shots, blowing the mad fruit to shards (Riley LP: 5000 - 3200) and then a 2nd Tomato appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"My Blackwing Armed Wing gains 500 ATK during damage calculation and does piercing damage as well! I'll set a card and its your move now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Tomato for my Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

As the mad fruit vanished, Raiza appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I'll be sending your Synchro away now!"

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "Will you know? I activate Blackwing Barrier! This trap protects my Blackwing monsters from card effects and negates them and if its a Blackwing monster or a certain monster, I can draw a card!"

"Don't care! I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, Armed Wing shrank down (ATK: 2,300 - 1,150).

"Genetic Warwolf, attack!"

The beast-warrior went in towards the monster...

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "You just don't learn, do you?"

As she discarded a 2nd Kalut, the Synchro aimed his shotgun (ATK: 1,150 - 2,550) and fired a barrage of shots, blasting the beast-warrior into triangles (Riley LP: 3200 - 2650) and then she smiled back and replied, "You had that coming!"

"I don't really care right now! I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame!"

As she sat the card down, a winged beast with large wings and sharp talons appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Shura, attack!"

The winged-beast went in and slashed with its talons, smashing the tomato to bits (Riley LP: 2650 - 2250) and then a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now use Shura's ability to special summon Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain!"

Suddenly, another winged beast appeared and it knelt (DEF: 800).

"Now, attack his Raiza!"

The Blackwing aimed his shotgun and fired a barrage of shots and it they shot out and struck the monarch in the chest and he let out a groan before it burst into a pile of broken green metal (Riley LP: 2250 - 1850).

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "A little bit more and this duel will be mine. I end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I activate Soul Exchange! I'll use it to tribute your Armed Wing for my Delg the Dark Monarch!"

As her Synchro vanished into particles, a dark armored monarch appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I use his ability to make you banish your Synchro and one of your Kaluts!"

She took the two cards and banished them and then she took the top 2 cards of her deck and banished them as well and then he replied, "I can't attack this turn since I used my Soul Exchange, but I do discard my D.D. Crow to banish your other Kalut!"

As he discarded the card, she took the monster and banished it and then he replied, "I'll switch my tomato to defense postion and then I'll set 2 new cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Battlestorm!"

As she sat the card down, a dark winged-beast wearing a red helmet appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

"Lets do. Shura, attack!"

Shura went in...

Riley quickly replied, "I activate Draining Shield!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up and Shura slashed at it (Riley LP: 1850 - 3650).

"Battlestorm, you try!"

The other dark-winged beast went and smashed the 3rd dark tomato to pieces with its talons as well and then a Soul Reaper appeared (ATK: 300).

"Okay..then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I send my reaper away to summon my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As the zombie vanished, the titan of fire appeared (ATK: 2,400) and it let out a burst of flames and it struck her middle card and she took the card (Which was a level 6 monster called Elphin the Raven) and discarded it (Blackwing LP: 5900 - 5300).

"Time for my titans to fight! Delg, attack Battlestorm and Thestalos will incinerate your Shura!"

Thestalos launched a wave of flames and Shura exploded into a cloud of black feathers and then Delg launched a burst of dark energy, blowing Battlestorm into fragments (Blackhawk LP: 5300 - 4200).

Riley laughed and replied, "I now have the upperhand! I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "Keep telling yourself that, Riley! I now summon Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak!"

As she sat the card down, another dark winged-beast flew onto the field (ATK: 700).

"I now play Double Summon to summon Blackwing - Gust the Backblast!"

As she sat the card down, another member of the dark winged-beasts appeared (ATK: 900).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Kochi the Daybreak let out a screech before it split into 4 white stars, which turned into 2 green rings and they went through Fane the Steel Chain and Gust the Darkblast, which transformed into a total of 4 white stars. As this happened, Blackhawk closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant!"_

As she sat the card down, a tall winged-beast-like warrior appeared with a sword in its hands (ATK: 2,900).

Kelly then replied, "Awesome."

"When he's Synchro Summoned, He can destroy up to 2 monsters with DEF lower then his attack power!"

He swung his sword twice and two dark blades of energy shot out and sliced through both of the titans. Seconds later, they both collapsed into piles of broken metal.

"He can't attack the turn he did this, so I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "I now summon my best monster!"

As he took a 2nd Mobius, a 2nd Raiza and a Grannmarg the Mega Monarch and discarded them, a huge dragon with 3 masked heads appeared (ATK: ?).

"This is my Montage Dragon!"

Lucas then replied, "I use a copy of him..and he is hard to beat!"

He gains ATK equal to the total level number of the 3 discarded monsters times 300!"

Suddenly, the dragon let out a mighty roar (ATK: ? - 6,000).

Kelly gulped and replied, "Not good!"

"Now, attack her Synchro with Power Collage!"

The dragon opened its 3 heads and they launched a huge burst of energy that shot out and struck the Synchro, knocking him to ground (Blackhawk LP: 4200 - 1100) and she groaned and replied, "After he's Synchro Summoned, he can only once prevent a Blackwing from being destroyed, including himself."

"You won't win next turn! I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Synchro to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that's my turn."

Riley drew a card and replied, "Genetic Warwolf, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Montage Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its attack again and Silverwind was blown to atoms as the attack struck him down.

"Warwolf, attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and a 2nd Blizzard of the Far North appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and Blackhawk quickly discarded and the Blackwing flew away quickly, angering the beast-warrior!

Riley then replied, "Now what?"

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "When a Blackwing is being attacked, I can discard Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky and prevent it from being destroyed!"

"Don't care. I'll set a card as well and that'll end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Dust Tornado!"

Suddenly, the storm began and Riley's facedown Discord lifted and shattered to bits and he replied, "Doesn't hurt me one bit!"

"This will hurt you! I now play Foolish Burial!"

She took a card from her deck and discard and reshuffled and then she replied, "I now summon my Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind!"

As he sat the card down, another dark winged-beast appeared with 5 large black & red wings (ATK: 0).

"Next, I'll return him to my hand to special summon Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite!"

As Ghibli cawed before flying away, another Blackwing appeared and this one had a long nose as well (ATK: 1,600) and she replied, "Since I did that, I now take 400 damage."

Suddenly, she let out a groan of pain (Blackhawk LP: 1100 - 700) and then she replied, "I now equip my Blizzard with Synchro Boost, which gives it 500 attack points plus one more level!"

The bird let out a small caw (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700 - LV: 2 - 3).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

Blizzard The Far North let out a caw before it split into 3 white stars, which turned into 2 green rings and they went through Zephyros the Elite, which transformed into 4 white stars. As this happened for the 3rd time this duel, Blackhawk closed her eyes and began to chant:

"_Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! __**Blackwing Armor Master**__!"_

As she sat the card down, one of the strongest Synchros in the blackwing army appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Kelly then replied, "Cool."

"Now, attack his Warwolf!"

The Synchro went and punched hard, smashing the Warwolf to pieces (Riley LP: 3650 - 3150).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Riley drew a card and replied, "Foolish mistake, you fool! I'll set a monster and I'll attack your Dragon for game!"

The dragon launched its energy wave and it shot out and..reflected off the armor and Riley then replied, "NOW what?"

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "You are a total fool, kid! I take no damage and my monster can't be destroyed, but now your monster gets a wedge counter!"

Suddenly, a large metal shard appeared in his hand and he flew at the dragon and it roared as the wedge was impaled in its body.

"Big deal! I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "Bora the Spear, come on out!"

As she sat the card down, another of the spear-using winged beasts appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I remove the counter and your monster gets weaker!"

Suddenly, the dragon let out a screech of pain (ATK: 6,000 - 0).

Riley gulped and replied, "No.."

Kelly then replied, "Yes!"

"Lets do it. Bora the Spear, attack!"

The blackwing flew towards and he jammed his spear into the dragons stomach and it let out a mighty roar before it exploded into shards.

"Armor Master, finish this guy off!"

The Synchro went in and punched Riley hard, ending the duel (Riley LP: 3150 - 0).

Kelly laughed and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Ginny smiled and replied, "Great dueling, sis!"

Blackhawk stared at him and replied, "Time we had a talk, you bastard!"

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Blackwing Barrier / Normal Trap Card

Image: A dark barrier of light blocking the freezing cold air of Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier from reaching a Blackwing Armor Master.

Activate only if a "Blackwing" monster or a "Black-Winged Dragon" you control is targeted by a card effect. Negate the cards effect. If the card targeted was a "Blackwing" Synchro or a "Black-Winged Dragon": draw 1 card.

-ooo-

**Blackhawk gets a win and hopefully Christina will be young again. In the next chapter, the Savage Beasts somehow summons evil duelists from the past and the first one was a dark duelist that Yugi sent to the Shadow Realm and he attacks and duels Kelly. Can she defeat this duelist? Find out in "Dark Shadows" and it'll be coming soon.**


End file.
